


A Silky Reputation

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The LeLing Murder and Mysteries [1]
Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lawyer AU!, Laywer! Zhao Deyin, M/M, Mentions of sex work, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Robe Designer! Gu Chang, Talks of Triad life, criminals, talks of murder in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: The last place that Gu Chang thought that his Uncle would find him but the man did. In his place, the awful man has sent Lawyer Zhao Deyin to hand in his summons to court claiming that the contract for the designs of the robes he is making belongs to his family's silk shop. To his surprise, Zhao Deyin decided to become his lawyer and help him against his uncle. Now he must fight that and the feelings that start grow for the beautiful Zhao Deyin.
Relationships: Gu Yanyu/Tung-mei, Qiu Rong/Wu Cao/Zhao Ning, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang
Series: The LeLing Murder and Mysteries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : This a prequel of Dim Sum Filled with Fears. This is the story of Gu Chang and Zhao Deyin getting together before Jin Ling and Jingyi get into their story.

It was fitting that the day they put his brother in the ground the earth itself shook in pain. The week of sun had broken down into an overcast, black sky with angry clouds and slaps of rain. Standing under the parasol with his sister, Gu Chang couldn’t help but appreciate the lack of sunshine, even if he was thoroughly soaked through. Gu Ching’s death had hit them all hard and much like always, Gu Chang felt a simmering anger lit deep in his soul at all the other faces gathered, highlighted by the gleam of rain and the shadows of the storm above.

Sunshine had no place for this occasion, not when his brother had taken a blade to his heart. The coroner called it suicide, but Gu Chang called it murder. And surrounded as they were by greedy, bloodthirsty businessmen, Gu Chang’s heart only hardened around that belief. Even if Gu Ching had turned the knife on himself, it was not by choice or in his right mind. His extended stays with their uncle in his last few months only made Gu Chang itch. Gu Ching had had so much to live for, so much more to give, and the moment he tried to break free? Extinguished like a light bug under the heel of his uncle’s shoe.

He had no proof, of course, but he could guess what came next. Extended stays with Uncle, cajoling towards working for the family business, and being forced into contract after contract that trapped him here. Gu Chang would not be trapped, however, would not be forced to do anything, and it was with an angry heart that he held his sister close, grateful that she, at the very least, had a way out.

“ _ Didi _ , he didn’t come.” Yanyu whimpered into his chest. She too was equally soaked. Her long white robes sticking to them both. “How could he not come?”

“Are you really surprised about  _ that,”  _ he muttered, voice cold and sharp. “He made his choice. His life is in Gusu now. Why  _ would  _ he be here? He already turned his back on us.”

“That’s not true, didi. He still cares about us even though he’s with that Lan boy.” Yanyu stated, but still clung to her brother. Their elder brother was so close to them and to lose him this way. She could barely believe it or stand it. Then her younger brother was in this much pain. She’d at least gotten the opportunity to start her own business before their parents had passed. So she wasn’t roped into the contracts binding them to the silk house that’s been in their family for years. 

She looked up realizing that the daozhang had gone quiet. When she did, Yanyu saw the eyes that were on them. They were a mixture of anger, greed, and fear. Their Uncle’s claws had gotten into most of their family. It was like they were truly orphaned now. 

“ _ Didi _ …” she breathed. 

“I know,” he murmured back and held her more protectively against him. “When this is over, you stay away from them. Don’t let them guilt you into coming back.” 

“I won’t. I will stay with Tung-Mei and her family. Please come with us. You don’t have to be on your own,  _ didi. _ ” Yanyu sobbed. 

Gu Chang just held her, letting her cry, and felt himself fully turn to stone as the bleakness of his own future started to settle in. “I can’t,” he said, which they both knew. “They’ll follow me to you and I won’t let them win. They need to be taught a lesson. They won’t take you too.”

“Just know that you can come with us. I promise.” Yanyu replied, snuggling into her brother’s chest. “But if you can’t or won’t just let me know where you are so I come see you.” 

“I will,” he promised, firm on that. Too many people had turned their back and him and his sister when they needed them most. Gu Chang would never be one of them. “No matter what happens, I won’t cut you out. I promise  _ a-jie.” _

“I know  _ didi _ , I know you’ll never do that.” Yanyu stated before a woman that’s an inch or taller than Yanyu approached. She was in matching white robes and a parasol that was a bit wider that could possibly cover them both. 

“A-Yu and A-Chan.” the woman said softly. Her arm going around Yanyu’s waist and her other arm as carefully as she could around Gu Chang. “I’m so sorry.” 

Gu Chang did his best not to stiffen up, but it was hard. Tung-Mei and he butted heads at even the best of times, but the way she cared for Yanyu was something even he could no longer argue. He was just glad he wasn’t expected to smile. He didn’t feel capable of it. Instead, he carefully extracted his sister from around him and urged the woman to take her. “Watch over  _ a-jie,  _ Tung-Mei,” he said, eyes burning and voice flat. “No matter what, keep these leeches away from her. I’m entrusting her to you. If you really love her, then make sure she stays safe.”

Tung-mei pulled Yanyu close to her. “I will. I promise that to you both. She will be safe with me and my family.” Tung-mei stated, “You can come with us. I know we don’t always see eye to eye but you are welcome to our home.” 

The kindness was an unexpected lump in his throat. Gu Chang shook his head and ushered them on, feeling the circle of greed closing in around him like a noose. “They’re after me now. I won’t be the bait they use to hook  _ a-jie.” _

“The door is always open.” Tung-mei replied, understanding what was happening despite knowing that her family wouldn’t do the same to each other. She guided Yanyu to leave the graveyard where her carriage was awaiting to take Yanyu away from all the hatred and greed. Her private residence in Lanling was in a state of mourning in honor of Gu Ching. “Let’s go my love.” 

Gu Yanyu stopped reaching out to touch Gu Chang’s forearm. She squeezed it. “Don’t forget to let me know and if you need anything. I love you,  _ didi. _ ” 

“I won’t forget,” Gu Chang said, firm on that, and took her hand to kiss it in promise. He’d never been good at saying the words, only showing it, and by the way her eyes watered, she knew. That’s all that mattered. “Go.”

Yanyu smiled teary eyed. She detangled herself from Tung-mei to hug her brother one last time. “I love you.” She repeated before she let him go. Tears falling from her eyes at the loss of another brother for a different reason. 

Gu Chang let a tear fall, watching her leave, but blinked the rest back in furious determination. He turned back towards the others, feeling their desire like a cloud of smoke, and held his head high. They thought he would fold, that they could tame him. They had no idea what they were in for.


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp early morning air was nice before the midday sweltering heat set in till after sundown. Zhao Deyin had enjoyed his run. It was freeing or at least it would have been if his two guards weren’t running behind them. They were at least courteous enough to be a bit behind him to give him the appearance of being alone. He let out a sigh and let that go. His Uncle Bohai wouldn’t have sent them to him if he didn’t think it was necessary or spoken with his father. So it was pointless to keep mulling over spilt milk. 

So he brushed a strand of his still slightly damp hair from his bath behind his ear as he walked to his firm. Law firm; which given his family he probably should have chosen a profession that wouldn’t make him such a target but he loved helping people. His family though never asked him to handle cases for them. They also kept him safe from their enemies. 

“Good morning, Young Master Zhao.” Hu Guozhi greeted him. The elder man had worked for the form for many years as their greeter and assigning them cases. He truly was a gift to them. His long black and white hair was up in a bun. He wore simple dark grey robes with black trim. 

“Good morning, Mr. Hu. Anything for me today?” Zhao Deyin asked with an easy smile. 

“No, Young Master Zhao.” Hu Guozhi answered with a bow. “Young Master Chu is here as well and he is in a mood.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Zhao Deyin stated, with a smile. He nodded to the man and went to his office Qiuckly. Chu Yihai was a good lawyer but he had nasty temper that matched his ugly attitude. Zhao Deyin had fought against it at first but now he just chose to ignore the man the best that he could. He couldn’t help that he was born six years the man’s junior and had never lost a case. Zhao Deyin was passionate and thorough in his work. His clients hired him to do a job and he wouldn’t disappoint them. 

“Do you want us to wait here or do you want us to wait outside with Mr. Hu before Master Qui arrives?” Zhao Bin asked with a grin. He knew the chaos that Qui Rong brings with him. 

“You don’t have to stay. I know that you guys didn’t eat before we left. So go ahead and get something at the stall.” Zhao Deyin responded, hanging his thin over robe on the rack in the corner of the room. 

“We’ll be gone long enough to be right back.” Zhao Bin replied, him and the other guard turning towards the doorway. 

“Take your time.” Zhao Deyin stated, making a shooing motion which had the other two smirking at him knowingly.

“Sure we will.” Zhao Bin replied before heading out.

Zhao Deyin had just opened his planner when he heard the Qiuck padding of boots coming towards his open door. He sighed just as the smell of bergamot and spice filled the room stinging his nose. He looked up to see Chu Yihai. A scowl already on what would be a rather attractive face. However, those heart shaped lips were bound to open and sprew venom that would ruin everything else. 

“Chu Yihai.” Zhao Deyin greeted the man with a thin smile. 

“Do you have any open cases right now?” Chu Yihai huffed, clearly annoyed and looking like he hadn’t Qiute slept well now that Zhao Deyin looked at him properly. 

“No, I-”

“Good.” Chu Yihai scoffed, crossing the room and tossing the docket at him. Zhao Deyin barely caught it without the papers flying out. “Now, you do.” The man huffed before leaving and slamming the door shut. 

“Well, good morning to you too.” Zhao Deyin sighed and set the file down on the desk.

The door was immediately flung back open and a small, mousy man practically tripped inside in a flurry of plum blossom robes and a glittering hairpin. “Did I miss it?” Qui Rong demanded, out of breath and flushed like he’d sprinted down the market to get here, which he had. The smell of rose oil and cinnamon that were his signature were tempered by the rich doughy smell of  _ baozi  _ he was holding, though by the way he didn’t seem to remember he was holding them, it was a miracle they weren’t on the floor. 

Zhao Deyin immediately jerked in his seat and almost dropped the papers. He let out a huff. “Miss what you walking typhoon?!” Zhao Deyin asked, with his eyebrow curved in curiosity. His friend was a walking disaster of a man but he has a good heart. “Did your beloved  _ taitai _ make those? Or did you sweet talk that boy at the stall near your house?” 

Qui Rong blinked, then stared down at the steamed buns in surprise. “Oh, of course my A-Cao made them!” he huffed and set them down in front of Zhao Deyin. “You forgot your breakfast,” he said, always knowing in his weird way that Zhao Deyin had indeed forgotten, then was all a flutter again. “And can’t you  _ feel _ it! The charge in the air, the stars aligning!”

He gushed and bounced on his heels, grinning like a wildman while Zhao Deyin just blinked at him. “The bones, man, the  _ bones!”  _ he said, like that was supposed to mean something to Zhao Deyin, who had no knowledge in how to read knucklebones. “Fate is changing all around you on this most fortuitous of days! Have I missed  _ it?” _

“If you say so Qui Rong.” Zhao Deyin chuckled as he reached for one of the buns. “And in what favor are these stars granting me?”

“A man!” Qui Rong said triumphantly before gasping as he saw the docket. “Damn it, I did miss it!” he sighed and swiped up the papers before Zhao Deyin could stop him. He opened it randomly, letting fate dictate what he would see first, and beamed at what he read. “Yes!  _ Yes!  _ This is the one! Hardly a favor though,  _ wow.  _ What an ambitious match!”

He looked up at the ceiling like it was the open cosmos, nearly overflowing with amusement. “Gonna make him work for it. I approve.”

“Really? You think whomever is in there is my match? And How difficult do you think I am? It’s not like I’m a walking natural disaster.” Zhao Deyin laughed, grabbing the docket back. “Now, sit down before you hurt yourself.” 

Qui Rong laughed heartily and scooted a chair over to sit, though he still nearly fell off. “I know what you’re like on a case, all cold and indifferent!” he said, scowling in what was supposed to be an approximation of Zhao Deyin’s business face. It only made him look like he’d eaten a sour grape. “For once, you are not the difficult one, it’ll be  _ him.  _ The guy you have to raise your case against. And I may be a natural disaster,” he tacked on, nose in the air, “but of the two of us,  _ who  _ is happily married?  _ Hm?”  _

“It’s only because A-Cao took pity on you. It helps that you’re adorable in her eyes.” Zhao Deyin teased, standing up to pinch Qui Rong’s heart curved cheek. “Those help though and me? Fall for the person who my client is suing? Me? I think you might have fallen. Better go home and let A-Cao kiss your head to make it better.” He inwardly sighed though upset about the conversation. Too many times had he been left because of either his work or his family ties when they found out. 

“You will fight it.  _ Oh _ , how you will fight it,” Qui Rong said easily, confident in that given Zhao Deyin was already fighting it and he’d yet to even meet the man. “You’ll meet him and think how you could ever wish to see him again. But he will never leave your mind. Trust me, you’ll see. When have I ever been wrong?”

“Wang Xiu Ying?” Zhao Deyin stated with a curved eyebrow. “I believe your words were  _ someone who would love you for you _ .” He teased and saw his friend’s face fall. He rounded his desk and smiled at his friend. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault. Your visions couldn’t see that he would turn into an ambitious snake.” 

Qui Rong nodded, not one to dwell, though that memory still stung. It’d been one of the few times he’d had a very clear vision and he’d been blinded by his excitement. He refused to do that a second time. “Would it help you to know that all I saw was this?” he asked, pointing to the docket. “I can feel the threads of fate woven on it, but I don’t know who he is or what he looks like. I know his zodiac, I can tell you where you’ll find him, but the rest is up to you.”

“And you're about to tell me he has a sweet tooth and is eating something at the bakery?” Zhao Deyin mused, taking a bite of another  _ daozi _ . “Can I marry you and A-Cao, so I can have these every morning too?” He hummed happily. 

“You are not our fate,” Qui Rong laughed in delight. “But I’ll consider it if you’re not utterly besotted by the man. And no, he’s not at a bakery. He’s at the  _ Goldfinch.” _

“Really? So I could wake up to your cute heartshaped face?” Zhao Deyin teased him some more, patting Qui Rong’s cheek. “But since I think A-Cao probably doesn’t want to share. I will go to the Goldfinch and give my not-fated one his summons.” He reached down grabbing the summons that’d been on the top of the paperwork. “Do you know what he might look like?”

“I just said I don’t, but since you asked…” He grabbed the docket and willed something to come. Anything. The smallest hint. Thankfully, he felt his small gift answer, but what he got made him frown. “He… has short hair,” he said after a moment. “I feel a lot of anger and heartbreak in that action. Understandably. That should make him easy to spot, at the very least.” 

“Thank you, now enjoy my office since you’ve worked so hard.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, patting Qui Rong’s cheek then taking the docket. “If you need anything I’ve leave Zhao Ning here, okay?” He Qiuckly grabbed his overrobe and walked back to the door. He’d read up some more on his way to the  _ Goldfinch _ , a local tea house in the center of town. “I’ll be careful as I can be, okay?” He gave Qui Rong a reassuring smile. He understood the kind of hurt that the man had gone through because of the loss of his friends and family in the triad. Actually right now, Zhao Ning had hair short, cropped hair close to his head.

“Start by going out the back door. Chu Yihai is in the foray in a temper. If you leave now, you’ll not have to deal with it,” Qui Rong said cheerfully and moved to his own desk. “I expect a report on how handsome your man is when you return!”

“Alright,” Zhao Deyin grinned. “And if not then I can wax on about your delicate ankles the rest of the afternoon.” Seeing his best friend blush made him cackle before taking his leave of the office. He followed his bestfriend’s instruction to go out the side door instead of the front desk. 

He Quickly went around to the front to instruct Zhao Ning to go inside to keep Qui Rong safe from Chu Yihai’s wrath. Then he with Zhao Bin trailing behind him at a comfortable distance. It almost felt for a moment taht he was free. He smiled at that then focused on getting to the Goldfinch. 

The Golfinch is a remodled manor that stands three stories tall with two very beautifully crafted koi ponds and gadens in it’s outer courtyard. There standing at the inner door is the owner, Wu Xiang. The man had a kind of beauty that left him feminie and his delicate nature made him more appealing. Zhao Deyin couldn’t help but appreciate the man’s appearance in the blood orange flow chiffon robes that he wore. 

“Good morning Lawyer Zhao.” Wu Xiang greeted him. An easy smile on the man’s face. 

“Good morning, Mr. Wu. It’s a pleasure to see you this morning.” Zhao Deyin replied, enjoying the flush to Wu Xiang’s cheeks at the greeting. 

“Will you be dinning with us?” Wu Xiang asked, gesturing for one of the staff to step forward to lead him to a table to private room. 

“No, I am here to see if you have a patron by the name of Gu Chang with you today?”

“Oh, yes, I do. He’s on the second floor in one of the private rooms. He is working on a new collection.” Wu Xiang answered, eyes blinking in curiosity. 

“Thank you and I promise if I can I will try to bother the other patrons when I serve him summons.” Zhao Deyin responded. 

“I would appreciate it. Chuntao will see you to his room.” Wu Xiang said as a little girl about ten years old stepped forward with a toothy smile. Zhao Deying bowed his head to Wu Xiang then gestured for the girl to lead him to the room. 

The girl came to the door and knelt down beside the door then knocked waiting for Gu Chang to answer. When a muffled  _ come in _ came was heard she slid the door open. Zhao Deyin stepped into the room and came to a stop as Chuntao closed the door behind him. 

The room was one of the larger rooms. Gu Chang had opened the balcony doors letting the sunlight and still cool breeze into the room. There were sketches everywhere of clothes. Though Zhao Deyin’s gaze stopped at the sight of Gu Chang. The man was sitting sideways alongside the table to use it to lean on and rest his arm on as he drew. He was dressed in a burgundy outer robe that was made of chiffon with floral black lace embroidery on the sleeves over a black silk inner robe. The black sash was holding it together but barely. Zhao Deyin was gifted to the side of most of Gu Chang’s milky white legs.

It got even better as his gaze trailed up seeing the sliver of chest through the disheveled robes then to Gu Chang’s neck. His neck was elegant and long while the jaw was sharp enough to cut. Zhao Deying swallowed hard before clearing his throat. The entire time he’d been ogling the man Gu Chang hadn’t even looked up. Instead, he just took the butt of the brush he’d had in his mouth and tipped to the empty tea pot signalling he wanted more without speaking.

When nothing happened, however, Gu Chang finally looked up from his sketch, frowning. He’d recognized Chuntao’s little knock, but her efficient and fast service had not followed. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a man standing there in robes too fine to be part of the teahouse and a face so serious and beautiful that he was immediately on guard, though he didn’t bother straightening up. He had no reason to. 

“This is a private room,” he said in dismissal, because that was the most important part, and tucked his hair behind his ear when the jaw length strands flopped forward, fully intending on ignoring the man until he got the message.

“I’m  _ very _ aware Mr. Gu. I will make this brief.” Zhao Deyin responde, keeping his annoyance at being dismissed so easily out of his voice. “This is your summons to court. Should you have any questions about, you’ll need to seek a lawyer.” He walked over and sat the summons down on the table. 

“What the fuck do you mean  _ summons?”  _ Gu Chang snapped, glaring at the man instead of the paperwork. “I haven’t done anything. Check my records if you must. All you’ll find is eating, sleeping, and designing. I have no debts, and unless sleeping in the brothel’s lower rooms is a crime, I demand to know what the fuck you mean.”

“Exactly what it is, Mr. Gu. A summons to come to court at the end of the week. I can tell you it has nothing to do with your living arrangements and since you brought up your trade. It does have to do with that. You’re being sued for theft of design. Not the silk and supplies. Just drawings...sketches?” Zhao Deyin answered and gestured to the designs below him on the low table. He didn’t know a lot about designing robes but though one design of snakes caught his eye. 

“Are you barking mad?” Gu Chang asked, angry and surprised, and looked down at his work in disbelief. “Who the fuck would claim I stole these? They’re  _ mine.  _ I drew them and I have witnesses showing I fucking drew them. I’m under no contract so I can very well damn do as I please.”

“Mr. Gu, you should read the summons. It explains everything and you’ll need a lawyer. I can’t be the one for you. I represent the ones suing you. Good day.” Zhao Deyin stated, seeing the attractive man starting to boil over like a teapot full of water. He walked towards the door. 

“You don’t get to just ruin my day and leave,” Gu Chang muttered before angrily grabbing a fresh sheet of paper. “Mr. Lawyer, I have more questions,” he said and watched the man stop in satisfaction. He got up, letting his robes nearly fall open, and moved to block the man’s way to the door. He cracked it open, glad to see Chuntao was still there, chewing on a roll. “Little blossom,” he told her in his gruff way. “More tea and an extra cup.”

For a moment he was speechless seeing the man in such a state. It made the flickering of want in his chest come to life but he had to stomp it out. This was business and you don’t mix businesses with pleasure. He was able to find his words when Chuntao promptly got up and took off to follow her orders. “All your answers lay in those papers, Mr. Gu and I can leave if I choose too.” Zhao Deyin stated, tone sharpening as he was losing his patience. Something that he normally never did.. “And your case was given to me as well unceremoniously. So we can both be miserable together.” He went to step around Gu Chang. He knew that if he didn’t come down soon that Zhao Bin was going to come up the stairs. 

“Exactly,” Gu Chang said, having no intention of letting him go. “It’s rude to refuse tea and not give your name,” he said, something dark in the curl of his lips. “Sit down, Mr. Lawyer. I’m going to give you something for your damned case and you’re going to cooperate. As a wronged man, I have a right to that.”

Zhao Deyin’s eyes narrowed at him. His jaw tightening. “I wasn’t being rude but courteous. Anything you tell me Mr. Gu, I  _ have _ to use against you. I’m the lawyer for the plaintiff. And if you wanted my name it is Lawyer Zhao.” He still went for the door again to slip past him. If the man was innocent he didn’t want to hurt the chances of him winning. “You don’t have the right to my counsel.” 

A hand caught his wrist and once more Gu Chang was in his way. “I don’t want your counsel,” Gu Chang rolled his eyes. “I want you to fucking  _ sit down.  _ I’m going to prove my skill and honestly? I fucking  _ dare  _ you to use it against me.”

He lifted his chin, the challenge clear, and wasn’t sure if he wanted the man to stay or not. He had the right to prove himself and he didn’t have the funds for a lawyer. But he could at least do this to defend himself.

Zhao Deyin went to take his wrist back but the smaller man only tightened his grip. He glanced out the door seeing that Zhao Bin had caught them and was rushing towards them. A look of concern as he was reaching to his belt for his sword. 

“I’m fine, Zhao Bin.” Zhao Deyin stated, by raising his other hand, making the man stop. He turned his gaze to Gu Chang, “Mr. Gu was just asking me to stay for some tea. The little girl that passed you is getting it.” 

“Let go of his wrist.” Zhao Bin demanded, eyes fixed on Gu Chang when the man seemed to be in some state of shock and anger. 

Gu Chang released Zhao Deyin in a mixture of fear and disgust. Fear, because that show of force only served to remind him how truly alone he was, and he had a promise to his sister to think of. And disgust, because what was this high end lawyer really? A fucking  _ princess? _

“I wasn’t going to hurt your princess,” he huffed, rolling his eyes, and bodily brushed past Zhao Deyin, no longer caring if the man would stay or not. Obviously, he was going to lose this case. This man was a man of means and he was now the enemy. Gu Chang couldn’t stand against that. He sat down in a sprawl and angrily dipped his brush again, not wanting to watch them leave.

“Thank you, Mr. Gu.” Zhao Deyin said despite the shiver that went down his spine at being done that way. It irritated and made him curious. Though the true reason for leaving was to keep that from happening. Zhao Bin knew this was a summons and those are short and sweet. Without some kind of word he also came to check on him. 

“Zhao Bun, why don't we have some tea and something to eat. Mr. Gu wanted to have tea and speak to me.” Zhao Deyin stated, forcing a thin smile. “Stay there till I come down.” 

“Yes, Master Zhao.” Zhao Bin answered and then sent Gu Chang a look before leaving. 

Zhao Deyin swallowed then turned around to sit down in front of him. “Since you refuse to listen. Then do what you wanted and if I must I  _ will _ use whatever you do or say here against you in court. That’s the last warning before you as you were going to do.” He sighed. “And I’m not a princess. I have guards for a reason and my name is Zhao Deyin.” 

“If your name is supposed to explain something, it doesn’t. I have no idea who you are,” Gu Chang told him bluntly, hiding his surprise under his usual scowl. Blessedly, Chuntao returned with a full pot of tea and an extra cup, and he paid her with a candy from his sash. Then he slid back the blank page he’d grabbed earlier and set down his brush, going for his charcoal stick instead.

“And it’s laughable that you think a man who lives in a  _ brothel  _ can actually afford a lawyer,” he told the man in clear disdain, but still poured him a cup of tea and nudged it toward him. “I’ll be representing myself and that starts now. So sit there and ask me whatever you want, but first I need some answers.”

“Actually you can but since you’re determined to act like you’re of no worth when we both know you are, please represent yourself. Also, in regards to my name, it will mean more to ladies you reside with.” Zhao Deyin stated, he didn’t touch the tea. He merely looked outside the window as the breeze came in. He took a deep breath then looked at Gu Chang. “Ask what you like...but before you do I have to ask and this is _ absolutely  _ not an insult. Can you read? Is that why you refused to read the summons yourself?” 

“Why read what a perfectly handsome lawyer can just tell me?” Gu Chang raised a pointed eyebrow at him. “I can read just fine. Believe it or not, I was raised as a gentleman.” This was followed by a dry look at himself and a careless shrug. “Obviously I slacked off in my studies.”

“Understood.” Zhao Deyin replied vaguely, tone indifferent as the anger from earlier started to fade. Then went back to looking out the window. The view was rather nice and showed the land outside the city. “And I thought nothing of you.” Which was a small lie and thankfully the man wasn’t a Lan. It probably helped he wasn’t looking at him either. 

“No one does,” Gu Chang said easily around the sound of the charcoal scratching. The man was stunning, he’d admit, with the sunlight on his angled face. He drew in the basic outline of his unwilling guest but without clothes, just a vague gesture. Once he had the guidelines he needed, he refocused on what would be the start of the collar. “Alright then, time for my questions. Tell me,  _ Zhao Deyin,  _ what is your favorite color of silk?”

“Burgundy.” Zhao Deyin answered easily, trying to hide the shiver from hearing Gu Chang speaking his name like that. It was equal parts annoying but also intriguing which helped to sour his mood a bit. He turned to look at Gu Chang. “I doubt you wanted me to stay to actually get to know me.” 

“And you just know everything,” Gu Chang rolled his eyes, but he was focused on his paper, seeing the color in his mind’s eye. He had to admit it was a good choice. “Favorite animal.”

At that question, Zhao Deyin huffed a laugh then went looking back outside. He was sure the man was going to laugh. His favorite animals were snakes which is probably what the man was calling him in his mind. “Snakes and what I know would astound you, _ Gu Chang _ .” he sassed back. 

“A man of the people, a lawyer and keeper of secrets. Just trying to think of all you could know gives me a fucking headache,” Gu Chang said, a bit of a bite to his smile. But he was smiling and not laughing, and glanced briefly at the man. “Favorite flower.”

“Iris.” Zhao Deyin answered, closing his eyes. Oh he had secrets being the son of a triad leader. It was that life that had the bodyguards and the isolation besides his friends. He was lucky to have A-Cao and Qui Rong. “But we aren’t here for secrets. Are these really the questions you want to ask me?”

“Yes,” Gu Chang said, snorting in amusement. A smart man and he still hadn’t caught on to what Gu Chang was doing? He rolled his eyes again. “High collars or low?”

“In public or general?” Zhao Deyin asked. The question slipping out before he could catch himself. He wasn’t deaf. He knew what the sound of charcoal on paper sounded like. The man was drawing and it would probably be beautiful. However, the drawing  _ now _ wouldn’t help. The summons said the drawings containing the robes drawn by Gu Chang actually belonged to Gu Yong, Gu Chang’s uncle. That the man before him was under contract in LanLing. So if he'd made any funds or sold the design for money he in fact had sold stolen property. 

“In general,” Gu Chang looked up at him, frowning a bit. “Your most comfortable robes.”

“Are high collar inner robes. When I am not in office, I...I am not fully dressed.” Zhao Deyin answered honestly, ears flushing a bit and was grateful his hair was down with strands loose to keep them hidden. He was a bit stunned at himself for sharing such things.

“You’re in good company,” Gu Chang gave him that, snorting, before showing the man what he had so far. “This is how I work,” he said once Zhao Deyin had soaked in the drawing. “I draw off models. I draw off what I’m given. I am under no contract with anyone unless you count the brothel… I am helping them with their celebration gowns.”

He put down a few finishing touches before standing abruptly and collecting all the scattered pages. He put them into some semblance of order and thrust them unceremoniously at Zhao Deyin. “I’ve been here for two years, a free agent. This is the work I have done. All of it. I put down the names of my models and the date they were drawn. Feel free to track them down and see for yourself. This is my only defense and I give the evidence to you. If you ruin me, at least I stood my ground.”

Zhao Deying couldn’t help but smile thinly at the man’s pride and talent. He carefully set the drawings down then placed the drawing of himself on top. In truth he’d like to keep it. It was how the man before him saw him. Even if it was a life of the moment to show off his skills And the robe was beautiful with it’s high collar, flower design on the shoulders, sleeves, mixed the snakes near the hem. He would wear it with his pride if he could. 

Instead he had to push the papers back. “All you’ve done is show me your very talented skill as a designer and given me evidence that you’re working.” He moved to put his hand over the still closed summons. “Gu Chang. You  _ are _ under contract. I have a copy of the contract at my office that Gu Yong along with a statement signed by a witness saying she saw you sign it before you left Lanling two years ago.” He stopped seeing the confusion on the man’s face as well as rising anger. “That means every drawing and every gown you made the ladies and gentlemen at the brothel belong to your family silk shop.” 

“I…” Gu Chang went stiff with anger, his eyes flashing dark and dangerous. “Of fucking  _ course,”  _ he muttered, though his expression Quickly started to break open with pain and fury. “Did he tell you that he killed my brother?” he snapped at the man, shaking now. “Did he tell you i  _ disowned  _ them? Or did he tell you this haircut was a fashion statement?”

He didn't let the man answer, just turned his back and held himself, fighting down the burn of tears with a low growl. “Get out, and take the drawings. Obviously I’ve lost this round so you might as well keep them under lock and key. But rest assured,  _ Lawyer Zhao,  _ I  _ will  _ be fighting this. I’ll be at your summons.”

Zhao Deyin didn’t miss the pain in the man’s face or how his voice quivered with sorrow filled anger. Zhao Deyin swallowed and spoke in his calming voice. “I do not think you are a liar Gu Chang. I have never spoken with your Uncle. I was handed your docket this morning. The original lawyer was the one that handled all the previous conversations. I’m sorry you had to endure the loss of your brother and your other family.” Zhao Deyin got up but before he did so, he lifted the drawing of himself. That would be the only to take and it would be for his personal keeping. He wouldn’t use it against the man. That and he didn’t want any of the guards that visited the brothel to see it. They’d try to interrogate Gu Chang as to how he was able to draw him. The man before him didn’t need that kind of headache. 

“And I will await our next meeting.” Zhao Deyin said, bowing though the man couldn’t see it then went to leave.

Gu Chang tilted his head a bit, surprised to see his drawings were still there, and hated the swell that immediately rose in his throat. “Thank you,” he said, gruff and barely there, and looked back out the window, not sure how this was his life.

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Deyin said softly then left the room. He felt an ache in his chest that he normally wouldn’t have felt. After witnessing such emotion he normally would let roll right off him. He had in the past. He didn’t understand it so he tried to let it go. 

As he stepped downstairs, Zhao Bin got up from his table dropping a golden ingot for the hostess taking care of him. He was immediately Zhao Deyin’s side as the left the tea house.

“What is that?” Zhao Bin asked as they stepped out of the outer gate. 

“A gift and please be more careful about unsheathing your sword.” Zhao Deyin chided, tucking the picture in his breast pocket. 

“Yes, Master Zhao.” Zhao Bin replied but Zhao Deyin knew better. The man at his side was meant to protect someone like his uncles or father. The restraint he asked for wouldn’t come easily. 

“Now, let’s hope that Qui Rong hasn’t been murdered by Zhao Ning.” Zhao Deyin stated as they headed for his office. 

Qui Rong was not, in fact, murdered when they snuck back in, but was enthusiastically reading Zhao Ning’s palm. “See, right here!” he grinned up at the man. “Can’t you  _ see  _ it? This line. Marriage is in your fate!”

“Marriage to the job, little one.” Zhao Ning teased Qiu Rong just to make him flustered. Qiu Rong had been trying to convince him that he wasn’t going to die a miserable life which is what led him to having his palm read.

“Exactly. You don’t just leave this life, Master Qiu.” Zhao Bin added. 

“I see you’re getting cozy at my desk.” Zhao Deyin mused as he went to take his over robe off. “And with my guards. Did Chu Yihai give you any issue or did Zhao Ning scare him right and proper with his infamous glare.” 

“A-Ning was perfectly scary,” Qiu Rong said, patting Zhao Ning’s hand. “And don’t laugh, it’s in your  _ fate!”  _ he huffed, before forcibly grabbing Zhao Bin’s hand when he tried to pass by. “Ah, see, you as well! Marriage, right here. Which reminds me.” He looked up at the man, sly. “How  _ is  _ it going with the flower girl?”

“Very good and if I’m lucky when I tell her what I do that she will be alright with keeping me.” Zhao Bin grinned, not caring to be shamelessly open about his life or about letting Qiu Rong mess with his own palm. “She’s so beautiful and I’d be a lucky man.”

“I’m sure she is and why not invite her to the party in two weeks. The one I’m hosting for my firm.” Zhao Deyin asked, then shared a look with Qiu Rong.

“Fine, I will but don’t be surprised when she outshines your own date.” Zhao Bin huffed while Zhao Ning rolled his eyes. 

Qiu Rong snickered and grabbed for Zhao Ning again, this time for his other hand. “He doesn’t have a date,” he said, all conspiratorial, looking now at the love line. “But he thought Mr. Gu was handsome.”

Zhao Ning let Qiu Rong fidget with his hand. The soft touch giving him comfort after all the loss he’d endured recently because of his birth family. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the man that was leaning into him. 

“I did not.” Zhao Deyin lied, breaking Zhao Ning from his thoughts. He went to take his hand back just out of instinct but stopped when Qiu Rong’s smile seemed to droop.

“He did,” Qiu Rong still said, focusing hard, then brightened at Zhao Deyin’s indignant sputter. “I told you that you’d fight this, didn’t i? You like him. You have something from him too,” he finished with confidence and leaned over Zhao Ning’s hand so close his nose was nearly brushing the palm. “A-Ning, you don’t have a date either. Are you going to the party?”

“And of course I have to fight Gu Chang! The man has legs I’d dream baout and a jaw I’d let cut me but the moment his mouth opens…” Zhao Deyin stated then flushed and went to messing with some files as Zhao Ning replied to Qiu Rong. 

“I...i am not on rotation that night but I still was not going to go.” Zhao Ning answered, seeming a bit flustered. Qiu Rong’s breath on his wrist had made him shiver a bit which usually didn’t happen considering how many years of training he had not be too attached to his skin. He had the scars to prove it. 

“Ah, man you should go.” Zhao Bin stated as he leaned against the door frame. He was observant enough to catch Zhao Ning shiver a moment ago.

“You like him~” Qiu Rong sing-songed, if only to make Zhao Deyin fidget and sputter more, before blinking at something in Zhao Ning’s hand. He shifted his grip to look at his own palm, then beamed. “And of course you’re going!” he said to the man happily. “With me and A-Cao.”

“No, i don’t like him.” Zhao Deyin denied, eyeing his friend. He noticed how the other was more focused on Zhao Ning. 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time with yor  _ taitai _ , Qiu Rong. You should want the both of you to have a good time.” Zhao Ning said, reaching over to pat Qiu Rong’s knee. 

“I think he’ll have a great time.” Zhao Bin teased, and looked away when Zhao Deyin shot him a look. 

“But we want you with us, A-Ning,” Qiu Rong stated, patting his hand. “It’s in your fate. Wear the dark green robes, we’ll match you! As for you,” he added while Zhao Ning turned scarlet, pointing at Zhao Deyin with a face that was probably supposed to be threatening but only made him look like he was a mouse with stuffed cheeks, “Stop lying. Your left eye is twitching so bad it’s going to fall clean out of your head and then I will cry.”

“Whatever, the lot of you get out and stop fondling my guard. He is on duty!” Zhao Deying snapped, face flushed. He hated it when they called out his eye twitching. In his mind, he could already see the insults that Gu Chang was going to throw at him when he found out. He stilled, when? He shook his head then made a shooing gesture to them. “Go do something useful with your day Qiu Rong.” he paused as he saw the look in his best friend’s eye watching Zhao Ning leave with Zhao Bin. “And Zhao Ning isn’t it.”

“He’s my three!” Qiu Rong whispered excitedly the moment the door was shut and ran over to Zhao Deyin to show him his palm. Like that meant anything. “His love line matches mine and A-Cao’s!”

While he didn’t believe in all of Qiu Rong’s readings for himself, Zhao Deyin did believe in the readings for Qiu Rong himself. His gaze softened and spoke with his serious voice. “It does? Be gentle. Okay? Like really gentle. You do remember why he cut his hair?” Zhao Deyin asked. 

“I remember. But there’s a reason our fate lines didn’t cross before now,” Qiu Rong said softly, his smile sweet. “He would have said no before this. It wasn’t our time. A-Cao and I will let him take all the time he needs.”

He got up then to stand behind Zhao Deyin, rubbing his hands together. His grandmother had been an accomplished seer and his grandfather had been an energy healer. While his own gifts were small in comparison, they’d nonetheless trained him well. His skilled hands immediately pressed into his friend’s tense shoulders, working out the bad energy. “Do you know why your man cut his hair?” he asked, curious. “He did have short hair, right? I saw that correctly?”

“Yes, I do..ah, your hands are pure magic.” He moaned happily feeling the tension fade. But then Zhao Deyin reached up to stop Qiu Rong. “He said that my client killed his brother and that he disowned him. A-Rong...and now the case is where my client is trying to sue for his work related drawings.” 

“A-Yin, pull back a moment,” Qiu Rong said, resuming his massage. “Emotions out, logic in.” Once he felt Zhao Deyin detach, he nodded, even though the man couldn’t see him. “Does your client even have grounds to sue if your man disowned him?”

“Yes, Gu Yong sent the contract that Gu Chang signed before he disowned them. The contract doesn’t exclude the disownment for the rights to the drawings. Which is weird most of them stop immediately when they are disowned.” Zhao Deyin answered with concern. 

“So they’re trying to trap him,” Qiu Rong said, frowning. An event, that. He worked out his worry and Zhao Deyin’s through the massage, thinking that over. “If you were defending him instead of suing him, how would you prove his right to break the contract?” he asked, knowing his friend too well. He didn’t need a gift to sense Zhao Deyin was already questioning his role in this case.

“The first thing I’d do is compare signatures. The man looked positively shocked to hear about the contract.” Zhao Deyin answered, he reached for the cup of water that was probably Qiu Rong’s. Not caring he took a sip of it. “I have a feeling they aren’t going to match. And if they don’t then I am going to get more evidence with the help of Gu Chang. He clearly knows their tactics the best.” 

“That would be a good idea,” Qiu Rong said, saying nothing about his water being stolen. He just smiled to himself. “But there is a problem. What if the signatures do match? If the Gu family make their business in design, that means they have to be skilled in copying. For them, it would be little issue to forge a signature and force the case to be Gu Chang’s word against theirs, and they’re the ones with the contract. He’s the one that broke away and ran off to a brothel. Character wise, it’s not a good look.”

“You should see his writing A-Rong. It’d be a given miracle if anyone could copy it but you never know and that’s why I said i would look for more evidence. There is nothing wrong with working in a brothel. It doesn’t stop you from having the same needs as the rich.Besides, he says that he isn’t working there. That merely lives there and pays by making the working men and women at the establishment clothes.”

“Clothes that he will lose now,” Qiu Rong murmured, sad for Gu Chang. “If they force him to uphold a contract, all of his hard work is forfeit.”

“Not if I can...Oh look what you made me do.” Zhao Deyin teased, swatting at his friend playfully. 

“We both know you’re going to take his case, I just needed to make sure it was your idea,” Qiu Rong laughed and gave his shoulders a warm squeeze. “He needs someone on his side and you’re the best lawyer in the county. He needs  _ you _ .”

“Of course that was your plan the entire time.” Zhao Deyin shook his head in amusement. Even though it was all at his expense. But sobered up and reached up to cover Qiu Rong’s hand with his own. “He does doesn’t he.” His gaze flicking to the docket. An idea popping into his head. His schedule wouldn’t allow him the day trip to advise Gu Yong of him no longer taking his case. However, later this evening he could go to the brothel and speak with Gu Chang. “Would you like to go on a short trip with Zhao Ning and see if you can win him over a bit more?”

“Where are you sending me?” Qiu Rong said immediately, perking up. “Can I get A-Ning to punch somebody like when you sent me to Master Ce?”

“Let him touch those heart cheeks of yours and he’ll do what you want.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, “And I assure you he will punch anyone giving you trouble but remind him to maim them not kill them. I don’t want the paperwork and he has to explain it to Uncle Tang if he does.” 

“Not just my heart cheeks. It’s A-Cao who is the real boss,” Qiu Rong giggled and sat on the desk. “But seriously, where are you sending me? Do you need anything specific if I can get my gift to cooperate?”

“I am going to send you to LanLing to give Gu Yong my resignation letter and I want you to do some digging around town. See if there is any truth to the death of his brother by Gu Yong’s fault.” Zhao Deyin replied with a hopeful grin. He pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and went to work on his resignation letter. “You can charge your expenses to my firm account alright?” 

“I don’t need you for your money,” Qiu Rong teased, but nodded and went to his own desk to make a Qiuck list. “LanLing, that’s, what, a day’s travel? Two?” 

“It’s two and I hope you enjoy the trip. The only reason I ask is because Zhao Ning will insist on paying for everything.” Zhao Deyin answered, a fond smile. “He has his own money but it’s triad money.” He stopped there knowing that Qiu Rong understood what he meant. For a while places wouldn’t take his money after they realized who his family was. Now, they do though because of his job as a good lawyer. It makes it easier for when he sends his family’s guards on errands to use his firm’s account and pay them back. They don’t care that it’s triad money.

“Well, he’ll have to buck up. This trip will be my wooing and A-Cao will insist on paying,” Qiu Rong laughed lightly. A-Cao was not triad, but her family was well respected by them. Her garments and tea were known through all the underground families and above. “Especially since she’s in the middle of an order and won't be able to join us, but you know how determined she is about her work. Your father has always been so particular about his robe designs. Speaking of!” he gasped, grinning ear to ear. “You need to come see them! They are a  _ masterpiece.  _ My darling has outdone herself!”

“I’m sure it will take some getting used to being cared for by the two of you. Remember he’s new to this? But...how about you tell Zhao Ning you need help picking out robes for your trip and invite him to dinner while I go visit my designer after my meetings.” Zhao Deyin grinned, “Tell him it’s Master’s orders with that look A-Cao likes and see if he can talk after it.” he held his hand up to stop Qiu Rong. “Or better yet, when you get him in your house talk A-Cao into letting him try on her designs.” 

“I will, but only if you promise to come for dinner sometime,” Qiu Rong laughed. “A-Cao says you need to stop being a hermit-ghost and haunt us every once in a while. Deal?”

“Fine and if Gu Chang hasn’t murdered me then I promise to come when you get back from your trip for me.” Zhao Deyin said, smiling brightly at his friend. 

“Alright! No take backs, I know where your pressure points are,” Qiu Rong warned, playfully jabbing the air with his thin, tiny hands. Then he opened the door, startling the guards. “A-Ning! Would you escort me home? We are being sent on a secret assignment and I need your expertise!”

Zhao Ning looked slightly frightened but quickly masked it. “It would be my pleasure, after you little one.” Zhao Ning replied after he was able to recover from being stunned.

In the office, Zhao Deyin shook his head and waved off Zhao Bin when the man tried to shut his door. No, he needed to get to work. Time was important and he wanted to get with Gu Chang as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s the fit?” Gu Chang said, blowing his bangs off his mouth for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes. The woman he was adjusting giggled to see it, but gave him a nod of satisfaction.

“Much better,” Lian Shi said softly, looking at herself in the mirror. “You can hardly tell I’ve got a bump.”

“And we’ll keep adjusting until you’re finally forced off your feet,” Gu Chang huffed, feeling that same protectiveness for her that he felt for his own sister, and for many of the other yiji who had taken him in as a friend. “Are you keeping the baby?”

“I am,” she said happily, looking down at her sash covered stomach. “Madam Li is a rare jewel. She says mine will be far from the first or last little one to grace this place.”

Gu Chang nodded, content with that answer since she seemed happy, and let it go. He reached over to put back in the small decorative pins across the sash that would glitter as she danced. “Alright then, you’re free. Go break all their hearts.”

“With pleasure,” she said, winking, but didn’t Qiute leave. Instead, she turned her comb on him and pulled up his hair into the tiniest tie, fastened expertly with a jeweled comb. At his startled face, she grinned. “You’re not the only one who once had to get used to short hair,” she admitted kindly. “I’ll teach you all the tricks after work.”

“Thanks, now shoo,” he said, blushing at her giggles, and found himself smiling as she glided elegantly through the curtains. His smile faded without her bubbly personality to bolster him and he sighed, rubbing the headache he felt behind his brows. 

He liked the brothel, liked all its dark corners and oddly quiet places, but he wondered if he would have to  _ work  _ here, fully, and be dolled up like the rest. Zhao Deyin’s competent look flashed behind his eyes and he groaned, feeling hopeless anger flood through him. It didn’t last long, however, given Lian Shi was quickly back in the room all a flutter, eyes wide.

He was immediately on his feet and rushing to her. “What is it?” he demanded, staring down at her sash. “Is it the baby?”

“There is a  _ lawyer  _ here!” she whispered and pulled him gleefully towards the curtains so he could look out. And indeed, something had to be happening, because everyone he could see, patrons and prostitutes alike, were clearly gossiping. He tracked the trail of their eyes and cursed, pulling back out of sight. 

“Chang- _ er _ ?” Lian Shi asked, startled, but he just growled, hands sliding down his face.

“The fuck is  _ he  _ doing here?” he muttered, making her eyes crinkle in amusement.

“ _ That’s  _ the one?” she asked around a delighted laugh. “You didn’t say it was  _ the  _ Lawyer Zhao! The most eligible and promising young lawyer this side of LeLing!”

“You’re a  _ traitor _ . Don’t you dare go out there and tell him where I am,” he said, a bit of panic in his voice even if his face was just a scowl. “Shi- _ er _ ,  _ don’t- _ !”

She was gone in a flash, laughing, and he scrambled to hide. Which was pointless because his room had no walls, only a divider, and he ducked behind it, seething.

Zhao Deyin has always been a humanitarian and when he’d seen the brothel’s not being maintained after one of his first cases in town, he’d called his Uncle Fang and they’d sent men and money to uplift them.This one in particular was his guards’ favorite and he could see why. It really looked like a tea house and it was lovely. The place smelled of sweet vanilla and plum blossom. The women and men were dressed beautifully. Though now that Zhao Deyin thought about it, it was probably because of Gu Chang. Considering Zhao Deyin had only lived there barely a year and a half. 

He didn’t miss how the staff all whispered and he spotted one of his men being sweet talked to by one of the lovely looking women that work there. Zhao Deyin waved the man off when he went to move to come to him. He brightened though when a lovely woman who looked as if she was pregnant was approaching him. 

“Lawyer Zhao, as I live and breathe,” Lian Shi said, elegant and sweet faced. She bowed to him, one hand on the front of her sash, the other gently pulling the side of her robes, which glittered as she did so. “Are you here for company tonight?”

“You may call me Zhao Deyin, young mistress.” He greeted, then bowed to her in respect. “I have come here to share company with one Young Master Gu Chang. I am his lawyer and wish to speak with him.” He said, tone gentle. 

“Oh? The way he told it you were representing his uncle,” Lian Shi said, honest surprise on her face, before she grinned and took his arm. “He’s working tonight, in the dressing room. This job is a bit hard on clothes, so he helps us adjust throughout the night. He’s probably hiding behind his dividing screen hoping you’ll just give up on him and go away.”

“There was a misunderstanding and I hope to correct that.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, letting her led him to Gu Chang’s room. “Well the night is young and I won’t be giving up on him.” He said making sure that his voice carried into Gu Chang’s room. “Though can I ask for some tea or water be brought to the room?” He gave her two gold ingots. 

“Of course,” she said, winking at him. “Be nice, Chang- _ er!”  _ she called in and he cursed. She laughed to see he really was behind the divider and moved off with a smile. “Good luck, Zhao Deyin.”

“What do  _ you  _ want,” Gu Chang grumped once her silvery laugh faded away, not moving out of hiding. “Did you decide to come and steal the clothes back directly? How scandalous. There won’t be a clothed courtesan in this place.”

“Thank you, young mistress!” Zhao Deyin said over his shoulder watching her go. He hoped that she was able to carry her child to term without any complications. Then he turned to Gu Chang a new smile set on his face. It was one of determination but still with a slight dash of indifference.

“Really? Gu Chang, if I wanted them I would do them the honor of buying them from the ladies and gentlemen that work here. And this establishment doesn’t allow for nudity. The one you are referring to is on the edge of town and it is a bathhouse brothel.” Zhao Deyin replied sarcastically but also truthfully. 

“Don’t make me like you,” Gu Chang sneered and, with a sigh, moved out from behind the divider to glare. He hadn’t bothered removing the jeweled comb from his hair and his robes were sheer and light given the changing room could get stuffy. If it weren’t for the black trousers, the robes would have left nothing to the imagination. He crossed his arms and glared. “Did you come here just to sass me? Or is there a reason you’re keeping me from my work?”

Zhao Deyin swallowed hard and jerked his head slightly to break his sudden thought pattern of how nice it’d be to help Gu Chang right out of his robes. Well if one could call them that. “I..I came here to tell you that I have taken you as my client and I have resigned from being your Uncle Gu’s lawyer.” Zhao Deying answered after stumbling at first. His dark eyes shifting away from Gu Chang’s...everything. He pulled out a pamphlet and a rolled up piece of parchment. “I’m keeping you from your work because I believe you and I am going to help you.” He sat them down on the work table between them. 

Gu Chang blinked owlishly at him a long moment, then slowly picked up the pamphlet. His brows furrowed at the contract and again, he was hit with a wave of confusion. “I never signed this,” he insisted, scoffing at the signature. “This isn’t how I sign my name.”

“I know. You showed me that earlier.” Zhao Deyin stated, eyes drifting down to the parchment. 

Gu Chang’s own gaze went down and he tilted his head, his anger pulling back as he recognized the drawing he’d done of the man. And there it was, his real signature, and he felt his throat close. “You… actually believe me,” he said, not quite a question, but more of a disbelieving statement.

“Yes, I do or I wouldn't be standing here in front of you.” Zhao Deyin replied, taking in how Gu Chang’s expression had softened. “You will find Gu Chang that I am a man of my word and I will help you to ensure that you win this case.”

Gu Chang straightened at that, a stubborn look on his face. “And you’ll find,  _ Zhao Deyin,  _ that I am also a man of my word. I also can’t pay your fees. And you need to know that you’re up against a real bastard. He’s not going to let me go easily.”

His green eyes were nearly black with anger as he took in the forged signature. “Honestly? This could just be his way of luring me out to kill me. He likes control and I fight control, so he’d rather put me down like a disobedient dog or break me, the way he did to my brother.”

Zhao Deying took a step forward, his dark eyes meeting Gu Chang’s. “Who said anything about fees? But you're a man of pride, I can see that. Payment to me is an easy fix. The robes you drew on me…” He unhooked a small pouch that contained some gold. Zhao Deyin reached out snatching Gu Changs wrist and putting the pouch in his hand. “...make the robes. That’ll be the payment to me. I won’t accept anything but the best that those skilled hands of yours can weave. As for Gu Yong, he has no idea who’s messing with, if he tries anything and I won’t stop till you're free. I will not let you be broken.” 

Gu Chang felt himself flush, eyes wide before his mouth turned down into a scowl to cover the way his heart was jumping. He wiggled his wrist free and opened the pouch of gold, sifting through it. “The silk, the dye, the thread,” he said, counting out what he needed. It wasn’t even half the pouch and he gave it back, copying the snatching of his wrist by grabbing Zhao Deyin’s and stuffing the pouch in his palm. “I don’t take handouts. This will cover the robes. Seeing you wear them will be the rest of my reward.”

“It wasn’t a hand out. I’d have paid you to make it for me if I’d seen the sketch in your own salon.” Zhao Deyin replied, feeling the slight twitch of Gu Chang’s hand on his wrist. “And I look forward to seeing my own reward for winning this case for you.”

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow, something wary in the corners of his mouth and eyes. “What reward would that be?”

A look of confusion spread across his face as Zhao Deyin tilted his head. He was at a loss. Weren’t they just talking about the robes? What could the man possib… 

Zhao Deyin’s eyes widened in horror and his mouth parted slightly at what he said and where they were. He instantly winced at his own word choice as it set in what that must have sounded like to Gu Chang. He tried to smooth over the situation he caused. Zhao Deyin let their hands fall away and he took a step back. “As handsome as you are Gu Chang, I was talking about the robes. I can’t wait to see myself in the  _ robes _ . Or robe in this case because you designed for me an inner robe. I would never ask for a sexual favor to help someone...I’d just help them….” He rambled, feeling like an idiot the more his mouth spewed words. Where was Qiu Rong when one needed him? Oh wait, yes, he’d sent him off to love torture his second soulmate. 

There was a beat of silence, then a snort, before Gu Chang started shaking with laughter. It broke open his expression into a wide, guileless smile, and his eyes were crinkled into perfect half moons. “So… even an icy beauty can lose his composure,” he said, grinning, and tilted his head to watch him, still trembling with mirth. “Shame though. If you had propositioned me, I would have said yes. But you are a man of honor. I can and will respect that.”

Zhao Deyin blushed this time from his ears to the apples of his cheeks, and because through the day he’d removed his braid in favor of tossing his locks into a bun his whole head was on display. Though as Gu Chang laughed, Zhao Deyin found himself lost to the beautiful sound. If they’d been lovers for sure, Zhao Deyin would have kissed him then. A sneaky thought slipped further in his mind about how he best Gu Chang’s smiles tasted heavenly. He swallowed pushing those thoughts even more back as his voice returned.

“The only way I’d ever have you in my bed is if you wanted to be there and it would never be about business.” Zhao Deyin replied, shamelessly despite the redness on his ears.

“Oh?” Gu Chang flushed a bit, his brows lowering but his smile still boyish. “Well, noted,” he said, giving Zhao Deyin a full up-down stare, just as shameless but not nearly as embarrassed about it. Lovers were easy, after all.  _ Sex  _ was easy. It was when the lovers decided to stay that it got rough, and none had ever stayed long. He set the pamphlet down but handed Zhao Deyin the parchment. “I don’t need it,” he admitted. “I think this morning is seared into my brain. I can make your robes from memory, though I will need to measure you.”

Zhao Deyin nodded while taking the parchment back. He looked down at himself and he was already here. “Would you like to do it now or stop by my residence? If not, can I meet you at your standing room at the tea house?” Zhao Deyin asked him. The blush cooled down a bit as the previous thoughts went away. 

“If you don’t mind stripping right here,” Gu Chang said, more a question for the man to understand this room wasn’t exactly private, and snorted at him. “Here or there, little difference to me. It’s going to be you in the underclothes.”

“I don’t.” Zhao Deyin stated, as he slipped the satchel that he’d been carrying off his shoulder. Then went for his sash. He folded it neatly then took off his outer robe and second layer. Beneath that layer was a sheer black inner robe and his trousers. He took off his inner robe and folded it as well leaving himself in his trousers once he took off his boots as well. “Is that sufficient?” Zhao Deyin asked.

Gu Chang nodded, eyes once more drinking him in. He hid the spark of interest he felt with a professional scowl. “Come stand over here,” he said, pointing to the middle of the room where the light was best because of a high window. Then he disappeared behind his divider for his knotted rope.

“As you wish.” Zhao Deying replied, feeling he other’s eyes on him as he crossed the room to where he was instructed to stand. He waited patiently for Gu Chang. 

The curtains swayed open while Gu Chang was still rustling around and Lian Shi laughed lightly seeing Zhao Deyin standing there. “I see he talked you into a robe?” she giggled, having been in the same position not long ago. She smiled sweetly at the man as she set down the tea and her eyes fell on the dragons tattooed on the back of his right shoulder. “And how is Master Zhao?” she asked after his father. “I haven’t seen him here for a few weeks.”

“He is in Qishan for a bit.” Zhao Deyin smiled at the woman. “He will be back soon enough with Uncle Tang and Uncle Fang.” He knew that the three men visited this establishment when they came into town. After the passing of his mother, his father never remarried and settled for living his life with younger ladies he could leave behind. “How are you fairing, young mistress?”

“Seconded on that question,” Gu Chang huffed, back to his grumpy self, and moved from behind the divider with a knotted rope in his hands. “Is that adjustment working? Do you need to sit?”

“The sash is fine, Chang- _ er,”  _ she giggled and touched her belly with a soft, happy smile. “My little jewel and I are doing just fine. And my feet are not hurting.”

“Yet,” he grumped, which earned him a soft pat on his cheek. “What are you going to do when your little jewel starts kicking in there?”

“Bed rest,” she said smartly. “So as not to worry our Chang- _ er.” _

“Damn straight,” he said, satisfied, and shooed her off. She went with another sweet laugh and he sighed, shaking his head.

“If you need anything, young mistress, merely ask.” Zhao Deyin called after her. A fond smile on his face. He truly hoped that she took care of herself. He’d see to speaking to the Madam if there would need to be any accommodations needed. As she fluttered away he refocused his attention on Gu Chang. “When you are ready, Gu Chang.” he said with a soft laugh. The memory of her teasing him with a nickname making him smile. 

Stepping into the man’s space was an experience. For one, Zhao Deyin smelled like rich oils and something almost sweet. It tickled Gu Chang’s nose as he laid the knotted rope across the man’s chest, measuring from shoulder to shoulder. He paused a little once he rounded behind him, seeing the tattoo. He felt like he should know it, should know the importance the Zhao family name obviously carried, but he didn’t, so he chose not to care. “Nice tattoo. Ever think of getting another?” he asked, more to break the silence then true curiosity, and laid the rope across his back.

“Thank you. Yes, I have one that I am possibly getting on my arm. I might continue the other one that I have.” Zhao Deyin answered, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Gu Chang.

He was just in time to catch a fleeting smile before his hands and the rope were on his hips, bracing on the sides. Gu Chang hated the swell of heat that filled him in pressing his thumbs into the ‘v’ of Zhao Deyin’s lower back and forced himself to count the knots before he lost control. 

Zhao Deyin’s heart was racing with every touch of Gu Chang’s fingers on his skin. Gu Chang smelled of lavender and lemons as he brushed up against him to take the measurements. The soft pale purple robe tickled against his skin. He breathed in a small sharp breath when Gu Chang gripped his hips slightly when moved back around in front of him. 

“Stop wiggling,” Gu Chang chided, though there was a new warmth in his voice and heat in his eyes as he put the end of the rope on the dip of Zhao Deyin’s hip and, looking up a moment through his lashes, took a knee to measure down the length the man’s leg.

Zhao Deyin let out a short shuddering breath then did as the man requested. Or at least he tried as Gu Chang knelt down. He closed his eyes trying to kick the image out of his brain. It didn’t help when Gu Chang palmed his thigh where his dragon tail tattoo wrapped around it. He swallowed hard. Then glanced at the tea he ordered, the other silks, and his own pile of clothes to keep from thinking about the current situation. 

“I am.” Zhao Deyin replied as he opened his eyes once again. He shivered when Gu Chang’s hand gripped his thigh once more.

“Alright, that should be good. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for a fitting,” Gu Chang said, back to business once more, and stepped away quickly to breathe. His heart was galloping and he mentally kicked himself. He blamed Zhao Deyin’s stupid, beautiful face. “You’re free to dress.”

“If you need any feel free to let me know.” Zhao Deyin breathed. His voice a little rasping from how his heart was pounding in his chest. He turned from Gu Chang and went to get dressed. He fumbled a little as his nerves had his hands a tad shaky but when he finished he turned back around to face Gu Chang. His cheeks were flushed and he reached to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Gu Chang snorted, seeing what he’d done, and crossed his arms again. “You may want to leave now before it gets  _ much  _ warmer in here,” he said, voice low with promise, and raised his eyebrow at him pointedly.

And if that smug look on the man’s face didn’t make him want him more. “I’m not afraid of the heat but I’d rather whatever happens between us not happen here. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything.” Zhao Deyin replied, moving back towards the door. Or well the curtain. 

“I don’t,” Gu Chang told him, the roll of his eyes plain. “Feel like I owe you, anyway. I’m paying you with a robe and you’re going to try to not get me killed. Far as I’m concerned, wanting to bite that perfect backside of yours has nothing to do with being even. I may be a whore in some things, but not in this. Sex is easy, but i will not sell myself. You told me this morning that I don’t seem to know my worth. In some ways, you’re right about that, but I do care about who I let touch me, who I let close enough  _ to  _ touch me. I’ve gotten more scars than kisses in my lifetime. The day I add your kisses to my skin will be a day I go into willingly. Do I make myself clear?”

Zhao Deyin stopped the moment that Gu Chang said don’t. He turned back to face him. The determined but honest words coming from him had the heat in his gut start to stir. He stepped closer to Gu Chang as the man spoke his peace. “Crystal.” Zhao Deyin stated, his gaze heady as he met Gu Chang’s dark green eyes. “And it doesn’t make you a whore to know what you want. And for the record, I’d welcome your teeth in my back. Just remember I prefer high collar robes for a reason.” Zhao Deyin stated, then looked him over before taking another back away before he pinned the man against the wall and kissed him. 

“Now, I’ll leave you to your work and go start mine in favor of you.” Zhao Deyin stated, licking his lips before turning once more for the doorway. 

“Good to know,  _ Zhao Deyin,”  _ Gu Chang’s voice was low and smiling, following him out. “Good to know.”

*/*/*

Qiu Rong had insisted that they get a good dinner then go to bed when they’d arrived in LanLing. And to be fair, Zhao Ning had tried to obey his charge but he couldn’t help it. Years of training under Uncle Tang had taken that ability away from him. He only needed three or four hours to be fully rested before his brain would turn back on. 

Just like this morning, as if on cue a few hours before dawn he woke up wide awake. He turned his head to find Qiu Rong sleeping beside him. Another thing that the younger man had insisted upon. Zhao Ning had offered to take the floor but Qiu Rong had outright refused. The man had kept on and on till Zhao Ning had caved. He’d gotten into the bed and soon a happy Qiu Rong followed. A soft smile slipped across his face as he turned, careful not to jostle the other. He reached out to brush the silk strands from Qiu Rong’s face. The man was adorable while sleeping. 

The smile on his face faded and he took his hand back. His normal urge to get away from the man when he was getting too close to him returned. So, Zhao Ning got up quietly and dressed himself before going out on patrol. He stayed out until the sun came out. On the way up he brought a tray with tea on it for his sleeping companion. 

“Little one?” Zhao Ning called as he stepped into the room. He frowned seeing the bed empty but the slosh of water had him turning to the divider. He closed the door and set the tray down on their low table. He walked around the divider. 

“Little one?” Zhao Ning called again. 

Bleary eyed and looking half asleep, Qiu Rong was blinking slow in his bath, his long hair draped over his shoulders and fanning out in the water. His usual energy was tempered by sleepiness, but his smile was immediate and a happy hum accompanied it.

“A-Ning,” he said, rubbing his eyes. He yawned hugely and squeaked a little at the tail end. “I sensed you were coming back, so I ordered us breakfast… unless you ate breakfast already?” He peered at the man, squinting, and rubbed his eyes again. “You smell like outside. Did you have a good walk?”

Zhao Ning smiled fondly at the man. Qiu Rong was adorable like this. Though he was worried about how he got into the tub. The sleepy man must have stumbled to get the tub ready then to get in it. Qiu Rong was still blinking and he could sense that the water wasn’t that hot. He set his sword down then picked up the discarded robes to fold them neatly. He used two of Qiu Rong’s hair ribbons to tie back his sleeves so that they won’t get wet. He moved the stool to sit down. He dipped one hand into the water summoning his indigo colored  _ qi _ to make little swirls in the water to heat it up a little. 

“I did go for a walk and no I didn’t eat anything. You didn’t have to get up. I would have waited till you were properly rested. Lean back, little one.” Zhao Ning said, softly. He’d help the man bathe and get him properly fed when the food came. 

Qiu Rong did as instructed, humming happily. “I don’t like the energy of this place,” he admitted. “I only like it when you’re around. Maybe it’s because i’m connected to Mr. Gu’s energy right now, but there’s just so much…” He waved a hand, as though to indicate all of LanLing. “Bad stuff, it’s hard to sleep here. You make it nice again.”

Zhao Ning frowned at that. He should have worked through his own desires to keep Qiu Rong from being subjected to the bad aura here. “Should we change inns as well. I don’t want you to not be able to have a moment to yourself.” Zhao Ning stated. He put his fingers into the pitcher of water so it wouldn’t be cold when he poured it in Qiu Rong’s hair. “Tilt your head back, little one.” he stated, ears blushing. 

“Only if you stop feeling guilty,” Qiu Rong said, even though his head was already tipping back. “This is my normal, A-Ning. I’m used to bad energy and nightmares. You probably couldn’t even tell I was having one, could you?” He beamed like he was proud of that, his eyes squinting so much they closed. “And I always like it when you’re near. You have a very sweet, warming energy.”

Zhao Ning still felt a bit bad for not noticing. It’s his job to notice emotions and body language. He lifted the pitcher and carefully poured the water into Qiu Rong’s hair. He ran his fingers through the silky water soaked strands. “Did you pack oils or did you want to use mine?” Zhao Ning asked, noticing that the man in his sleepiness had put out any oils. 

“I brought mine, but can I use yours?” Qiu Rong asked around a yawn and a wide smile. “If that’s okay. I do have a lot of hair. I always have to buy bigger bottles, so if you’d rather I use mine I understand.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I only have to use very little now.” Zhao Ning replied, grabbing his own hair oil that he’d left out from his earlier bath. The smell of tree oil and mint was in the air the moment that he opened the vial. He poured some of the oil into his hands then went to massage it into Qiu Rong’s hair. 

"Mmmmmm," Qiu Rong was not quiet as his hair was massaged. His eyes fluttered shut and his head bobbed against each rotation, a soft moan in his throat that turned into a breathy giggle when the mint made his scalp cool. "That feels so nice, A-Ning…"

“It should, little one.” Zhao Ning chuckled and blushed at hearing the other’s little moans. He hadn’t been close to anyone like this in a while. His brotherhood has given him the chance to mourn and let him keep to the edges. “I’m glad that you like it.” 

"It smells like you, of course I like it," Qiu Rong assured and blinked at him with a happy smile, dark eyes soft and sweet.

Zhao Ning smiled thinly and felt his heart start to race at the sweet smile the man was giving him. A small flicker of desire lit in his chest. He swallowed. He carefully lifted the pitcher again and rinsed the oil out of Qiu Rong’s hair. He moved to get the rag. “You like the smell of me?” Zhao Ning asked then dipped the rag into the water before getting up to grab Qiu Rong’s hairpin to pin his hair up. “Is this...because of what you read in my hand two days ago?” The memory of his half brother and uncle had used him to get money from a rival traid . He knew that deep down Qiu Rong wouldn’t do that to him but the lingering feeling of being taken advantage of still lingered. All of his birth family was dead now and all that was left was his friends and the brotherhood.

"Yes and no. I've always liked your smell. I've always liked everything about you. Ever since that dinner you came to and you let A-Cao feed you sweets. We both adore you, A-Ning," Qiu Rong said sweetly and honestly, catching Zhao Ning's hand and squeezing. "What I saw in your hand makes me very happy, but I want you to know that I wanted you with us even before I realized it was our fate."

Zhao Ning’s blush went down to his neck. He had felt Qiu Rong gravitating towards him. He’d felt bad for liking the attention that Wu Cao and Qiu Rong had given him that night. “I...I’m not worth… what you saw or want.” Zhao Ning said, voice low, gaze on their hands. “Despite that I’d like to be.” 

"You're worth it to us," Qiu Rong promised and his thumb gently rubbed circles into Zhao Ning's fingers. "I'm not here to push, just to offer. I want you, A-Cao wants you, and we're here when you're ready. And if you decide you're never ready, we'll still be here. You are our beloved friend first and foremost. We just want to see you happy."

“I think..I might need time and I would want to speak with you and A-Cao together.” Zhao Ning replied, feeling soothed by the sweet gesture with his hand. He offered a genuine small smile then took his hand back so that he could pin up Qiu Rong’s hair. “Is that our food coming down the hall?” 

"Ooh, I hope so," Qiu Rong said with a hum, grinning wide. "And take all the time you need. Just know you don't have to keep holding back with me."

The door was knocked on after that and he beamed, moving to stand. He wobbled and laughed, practically tripping out of the tub and grabbing his towel in one graceless stumble. "Ow! I'm okay!" 

Zhao Ning chuckled and stepped into the short man’s space. He quickly caught him before he could slip on thin air. “So eager like a rabbit.” Zhao Ning commented, then caught Qiu Rong in his arms bridal style to carry him to the bed. He felt ashamed of himself for the happy swell of his chest and him almost nosing Qiu Rong’s ear when the man blushed.

Zhao Ning set him down on the bed and brought the robes over to him so the man doesn’t hurt himself. Then he went to the door just as the servant arrived with the food. Zhao Ning paid the man and took the food. He peered down and smiled, noticing all the sweets. “Your sweet tooth knows no bounds, Qiu Rong.” he stated as he sat the tray down and set the low table for them both. He tried not to look but found himself staring at Qiu Rong as he dressed. 

"Well, sweets make me happy. I made sure there was fruit too for you," Qiu Rong huffed, cheeks puffing, though he was giggling as he tied his sash and joined Zhao Ning at the low table. He blushed, still feeling the man's eyes on him, but said nothing about it, just grinned at the food, finally more awake. "And it wakes me up."

“Sure it does and by lunch will I be carrying you about?” Zhao Ning teased him some more, enjoying the blush. Qiu Rong’s words starting to seep in despite what his brain was feeling. “Tea or coffee?” He asked, noticing that the man had asked for both on the tray. 

"Tea, please. Coffee makes me go WOO," Qiu Rong said, jittering his hands around his head and snickering. "You really would be carrying me around at some point. It makes me so energetic! But then BAM, I'm on the floor. A-Cao forbade me from coffee after I faceplated in her workshop and bled all over her nice silk. I can't argue that. It's too much energy."

“I would not mind. You don’t weigh much.” Zhao Ning muttered, voice low as he poured himself a cup of coffee. That meant that Qiu Rong had ordered him the coffee; which was really sweet of him. He chuckled at how animated the other was for just a moment being so sleepy he could have fallen asleep in the bath. “But perhaps that would not be best for our visit today. Enjoy your sweets."

"I am enjoying you," Qiu Rong grinned and winked, then reached for a sweet bun. "Ooh, these are fresh!" He cheered and stuffed it into his mouth, humming happily. 

Zhao Ning huffed at that tease. He saw that there was more than one sweet bun. He went to get one then reached for some more fruit. Zhao Ning looked over to see Qiu Rong had some of the icing on his upper lip. He reached over and used his thumb to swipe off his lip. He froze when he realized what he’d done. His thumb still lightly hovering over Qiu Rong’s lips. 

Qiu Rong paused as well, looking up at him. He licked his lips and smiled. "Thank you for not holding back. I didn't mind that. Can I lick it off?" He asked, suddenly serious, "Or would that be too much?"

Zhao Ning swallowed at the thought. “I…you’re welcome.” He blushed under the serious attention and it made him want to take a small chance with it. “You can do what you like.” Zhao Ning answered. 

Qiu Rong grinned and leaned forward eagerly, licking up the bit of icing with a tiny swipe of tongue. He beamed, pleased, and offered Zhao Ning a proper bite. "Want to try? It's still warm and gooey."

There was a pleasant sensation of heat flood up his arm at the swipe of Qiu Rong’s tongue. His gaze darkened a bit. “I’d like to try but a piece of yours so as not to waste.” Zhao Ning answered, going for a bit more bravery. 

Qiu Rong nodded and took a piece of his own, holding it up to Zhao Ning's lips. "No waste with me. I will lick the plates," he whispered like he was plotting something devilish, eyes shining like glittering, wet ink.

“I…” Zhao Ning started but trailed off. His gaze dropped down to Qiu Rong’s hand and the offered sweet pastry. He leaned forward and allowed Qiu Rong to feed him the sweet bun. He felt the purposeful feather light touch of fingertips on his lips. The moment felt different from the other night when Qiu Rong and A-Cao had been feeding him. It was sweet and the taste of cinnamon was nice. 

"Good?" Qiu Rong asked and grinned when he got a little nod. "Not as good as A-Cao's though. I swear she's magical with food. I just make good tea, but she does let me stir the soups! Maybe if you cooked with us sometime she'd put you to work chopping vegetables," he mused around another bite, licking off his fingers in thought. "I think that would be fun. Part of the joy of cooking is the preparation after all!"

He blushed a deeper shade seeing the man lick his fingers. Then to distract himself he thought about cooking. It’s something he’d been doing since he was child in his Uncle’s house. He knew how to cook. “I...can cook and you aren’t wrong. Cooking with the ones you care about makes the food taste better as well.” Zhao Ning commented. “Perhaps, you and A-Cao would let me cook for you.” 

Qiu Rong smiled brightly, excited by the very prospect of more food, and offered him another bite of breakfast, this time a piece of fruit. "We would love that! Thank you, A-Ning. Is there a dish you like to cook most?"

“I like to make roasted chicken with vegetables.” Zhao Ning stated with a smile and ate the offered fruit. He too tried to let his lips linger on Qiu Rong’s fingertips like the other had done. “And I like to make this pork rice. Zhao Bin says that it is good.” He added at the end after swallowing the fruit. 

"Then it must be! He doesn't wax poetic," Qiu Rong nodded and shivered feeling the man's lips. He was trying, it was clear, and his smile only tilted sweeter. "They both sound so good, you'll have to cook for us!" He declared and booped Zhao Ning's nose with a fingertip.

“Then I will do it when we go back home...town. When we get back to town.” Zhao Ning stumbled at the end. “What is your and A-Cao’s favorite dish?”

Qiu Rong smiled at the slip, but let it slide. "I like beef stew over rice," he said with a hum. "A-Cao likes peking duck."

“I can make both of those. We should have a feast one night.” Zhao Ning stated confidently but then he thought about how he hadn’t cooked for them before. He only hoped that they liked how he cooked them. He tended to make things a bit on the spicy side. Zhao Ning reached taking a piece of the sticky bun that smelled like oranges. He pinched out a bite and offered to Qiu Rong, offering it to him. 

Like a baby bird getting a worm, Qiu Rong closed his lips around it and hung there, giggling. "Every night is a feast when you are our guest!" He said when he pulled back, humming as he chewed.

“May I have a bite?” Zhao Ning asked, gaze turning heady at Qiu Rong’s adorable nature. It was certainly warming his heart. THe man’s goodness was insidious and it made Zhao Ning stop fighting himself. Qiu Rong saw a future with him and A-Cao all together. 

"Here," Qiu Rong said, pulling apart a bite of sticky bin for him and holding it up. His own gaze darkened at the feeling of the man's lips on his fingertips. "Can i be honest for a second?" He said softly, his smile slipping a bit as an echo of his nightmare came back. Dark flashes of pain and bad karma made him shudder. "I'm really not looking forward to talking to Master Gu… I feel kinda sick, actually. It's another reason I got sweets. I wanted to cheer up. But I feel… something really bad happened here and it's going to follow us home."

Zhao Ning looked at him worriedly. He took hold of Qiu Rong’s wrist and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “Then eat all the sweets you want and if you need something from me. You need only ask and I will give it to you. Does what happened here help Young Master Zhao with his case?” 

"Only if we can prove it… and me seeing things isn't proof," Qiu Rong smiled wanly, though his lashes fluttered at the kiss. "Master Gu is rumored to have killed his oldest nephew, the brother of our client. I'm just hoping we can find evidence to make him pay for that. Two birds, one stone. I'm trying to feel the good fate but it's just so… choked off here."

He shuddered and stepped in a little closer, face in Zhao Ning's chest. "You are the only good fate I feel right now. Weird, right?"

“I am sure we can figure out if that accusation has any merit. And it’s not weird. Your gift probably senses how close you are to me. Since I’m right here, it’s why it’s so strong.” Zhao Ning replied and he lifted Qiu Rong’s chin with his index finger. The man’s breath had been tickling his neck and made his heart race. This close he could smell the sweetness of the icing and cinnamon. It was so tempting to just kiss him but he felt himself start to tense. He’d told him needed time but the attraction he felt to Qiu Rong was there. 

"That's true," Qiu Rong sighed, but smiled, and took Zhao Ning's wrist lightly. "And you are a skilled sneaker. If we have to sneak, you are the perfect man for the job. I just wish this place didn't blind me so bad. Maybe I can…" His eyes flickered to the ceiling, that infinite cosmos, and grinned. "Maybe I can knuckle bone divine something. I did bring them, and a fresh turtle shell*! If we need some luck we'll just have to make it!"

“I will do what needs to be done for us. Would you like me to get them? Do you feel that you can?” Zhao Ning replied, he shivered at the cool touch on his wrist. He hadn't expected that. The bread heat must have hid it. 

"Let's see how blind I am with the man himself. Then I'll have a better idea of what we need," Qiu Rong nodded, feeling better that they had a plan. He kissed Zhao Ning's wrist and turned back to the food. "Sometimes good fate has to be made! Let's eat and get ready to punch this day in the face! Or something else inspiring… hm. I'm not good at the inspirational speeches like A-Yin," he giggled and snorted before stuffing more bread into his mouth.

Zhao Ning sputtered at the kiss to his wrist. A warmth blossoming once more in his chest. He tracked Qiu Rong’s movements as the man continued to eat. “You say what you need to say just fine, little one.” Zhao Ning chuckled then started drinking his coffee. 

"Just not gracefully. Nothing about me is graceful. A-Cao said it well once: you have been trained to always be aware of your body, where my training focuses on everyone else. Thankfully, A-Cao doesn't mind tending me when I trip," Qiu Rong smiled sappily up at him. "And you came to my rescue too."

“I wouldn’t mind either tending to you if you fall.” Zhao Ning stated, “or A-Cao though, it doesn’t happen much for her I suppose.” He smiled fondly then his smile fell as he thought of his own training. Qiu Rong’s gift was a gift of life while his skills weren’t. “My training has me observing others as well but not in the gifted way you do. My business with them usually ends unpleasant.” 

"That's amazing though, what you can do," Qiu Rong murmured. "If I didn't have my gifts, I'd be useless with people. You carved out a destiny and made it your own. That's…  _ you _ are amazing."

He held Zhao Ning's hand to his heart and smiled,looking down at their feet. "I'm not blind to what you do, A-Ning. Your body is a weapon, but you are more than just a blade to me. You're a precious person and I adore you. I will tend your heart and your wounds as long as you allow. That's what loving you means and I give it gladly, as does A-Cao. You are our friend and a soulmate to us."

It warmed his  _ soul _ to hear them say that. The first time that Zhao Ning had told his half brother and uncle what he’d done with himself after the death of his father. He’d lived with his uncle but ran away when he’d gotten the chance. That’s when he’d been taken in with Uncle Zhao and the result of telling his last bit of family had ended horribly. 

“You could never be useless. You’re a beacon of light and not just for others. You bring me happiness too.” Zhao Ning replied, “And I would be honored to be cared for by you and A-Cao while also being able to take care of the both of you.” 

"That's what family does," Qiu Rong told him softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "That's what it means to love. And we love you."

Zhao Ning smiled, eyes a little wet from being happy in this moment. He moved now allowing himself to back and pressed a kiss to Qiu Rong’s forehead. It was soft and quick but Zhao Ning found himself loving them. Qiu Rong to him was the perfect height for forehead kisses.

Qiu Rong giggled and hugged him halfway, then pulled back quickly. "Ah, sorry, sorry! I didn't ask first!" He said, eyes wide. "Sorry, A-Ning, i won't hug you without permission."

Zhao Ning immediately missed the warmth that came with Qiu Rong’s hugs. It was like he’d been yanked out of the sun. He didn’t like it at all. Zhao Ning took a step forward into Qiu Rong’s personal space. “Don’t apologize. I...want .. I want your hugs and your cheek kisses.” He replied, blushing a little at the confession. “And you don’t have to ask to touch me. Though if I need you to stop I will tell you. I won’t hurt you or A-Cao.” 

Qiu Rong's grin was sunny as he pressed himself in close, his arms wrapping around him. "You can touch me too. I trust you," he murmured then burrowed his face into Zhao Ning's chest, gleeful.

It took him a moment but then he wrapped his arms around Qiu Rong. The feel of the petite man in arms was right. Like a puzzle piece had been placed correctly. He leaned down resting his head on Qiu Rong’s head. “I...am learning to do the same with you and A-Cao.” he stated.

"On your own time, we're not going anywhere," Qiu Rong promised, then gasped as he felt his gift connect. The sway of a burgundy sash, the crow of a rooster. He blinked, realizing he was having a vision, before the very same rooster crowed out the window, making him jump.

"Fate! I hear it," he whispered, pulling Zhao Ning to the window. And there he was, a man in a burgundy sash with a smug scowl on his face. The longer Qiu Rong looked at him, the bloodier the man became and he shuddered, seeing a trail of dead walking behind him. "Stars and light…"

“Qiu Rong?” Zhao Ning called seeing the man pale. Then the fear started to appear in the other’s eyes. Zhao Ning moved to pull Qiu Rong flush against him. His thumb gently rubbing a circle in his side. “What do you see or would you rather not?” Zhao Ning asked as he peered in the direction of where Qiu Rong was looking. All he could see was a pompous looking man walking around the market. 

"There is a crowd of dead that follows him," Qiu Rong breathed out harshly and hid his face in Zhao Ning with a pained groan as the dark miasma surrounding the man made his brain clog. "Gu Yong. That's him."

Zhao Ning’s eyes narrowed at the man. He certainly couldn’t see the dead but he could see the man had an air about him. He knelt down and lifted Qiu Rong into his arms. He leaned to brush his forehead against Qiu Rong’s forehead. He hummed a calming song for just a moment till the man stopped his shaking. 

“Can you see his victims as they’ve died?” he asked.

Qiu Rong furrowed his brow, but nodded, trying to concentrate. "His brother, sister in law, two business partners, a rival… father… and-"

His eyes glazed and focused past Zhao Ning to the door. Of course, no one living stood there, but to his own eyes a bloodied figure slumped, leaning in the frame, in a once beautiful green robe with a peacock trim, now stained black from a puncture to his chest.

"Gu Ching," he finished, head throbbing in pain and tears in his eyes. He shut them against the sight and prayed it would end soon. "His nephew, Gu Ching!"

Zhao Ning turned them around so that he could see the door despite knowing that the man the other was talking about was dead. “Shhh… focus on me. Just on me A-Rong.” Zhao Ning stated, he moved to sit with Qiu Rong still in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Qiu Rong pulling close. His one hand moved ot cup Qiu Rong’s cheek, wiping the tears from his cheek. “It’s alright, just look at me. I’m the only one here with you.” Zhao Ning stated as he leaned in to brush their noses together. 

After a moment, the ringing in his ears subsided, as did the sound of silk swaying and the heavy odor of blood. All that was left was Zhao Ning and he sniffled. “I’m here, A-Ning,” he murmured and lifted a hand to hold his head. “Ow… I haven’t had one that bad since I met Master Zhao for the first time…”

Zhao Ning stiffened. Surely, the men he’s killed was with them too except the one that said he absolved him of his duty. “A-Rong if you see, Master Zhao’s...do you see mine?” Zhao Ning asked, swallowing. 

“I can,” Qiu Rong said with a low groan and buried into Zhao Ning more, trying to hide from the pain. “You’ve killed eight people, but only seven stayed. They follow Master Zhao because it was under his orders. The eighth i can still see around you sometimes… older guy, who bares you nothing but respect. He likes to sit with you when it’s quiet.”

“I’m sorry you have to see them.” Zhao Ning said, voice low and filled with regret. This was the first moment he truly regretted being in the triad. His memory flickering to Mr. Liang and how the man had been accepting of his death. He’d made sure it was quick and painless. The man had a brew of daughters. They didn’t need to see a mutilated corpse; not that he was into killing like an unruly butcher. 

“I’m sorry you have to carry them,” Qiu Rong murmured, squinting up at him with a smile. “I don’t mind seeing them, A-Ning. I know you take no pleasure in it. I know it hurts you. I said it already, you are more than just a weapon to me. You are someone I adore.”

Zhao Ning softened at that. He was still cupping Qiu Rong’s heart shaped cheek and felt the warmth returning to him where the cold had tried to set in. He felt the urge to do something but the courage to do it crumbled under Qiu Rong’s big doe brown black eyes. “Close your eyes for me, please?”

“Okay?” Qiu Rong blinked but then did as he was told, eyes shutting.

Zhao Ning let out a small breath then smiled. “I want you to know that what you said to me means more than you’ll ever know.” He said, voice low once more before pressing a kiss on Qiu Rong’s forehead. Then pressed a kiss to the apples of each cheek and nose, peppering them light and soft. He chuckled though at the slightly wrinkle of Qiu Rong’s nose when he leaned back. “Like a true bunny.”

“And you are loyal and steadfast, warmhearted and sweet, just like a dog,” Qiu Rong giggled and blindly reached up to scratch lightly at the hair behind Zhao Ning’s ear. “Always in service to others. Just don’t forget your own heart. And there are two people who love you very much and want to care for you.”

“I know. I will try to open it more. I just don’t want to ruin it.” Zhao Ning replied and kissed the apple of Qiu Rong’s cheek. “You both are so special to me. If I were to lose you both because of me being too eager…”

“Easily remedied,” Qiu Rong assured him softly. “Just stay honest with us, let us know what you feel and we will be the same. If it fails, it won’t be because of you. We are all equal partners in this. Just don’t forget, we are still friends first. You are family and a precious person. Be eager, just don’t push yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.” Zhao Ning breathed then pressed another kiss just below the man’s eye. “I will be myself. I don’t exactly understand why the heavens want you two to love me....” Zhao Ning stated, not knowing what he wanted to say in the end. “You can open your eyes now.”

“It’s not about understanding fate. Fate just is.” Qiu Rong chuckled, then winced as his head throbbed. “I can give you a list of reasons I love you if you want. But can we do that on the bed? I need to lie down for a moment before i get sick.”

“Of course.” Zhao Ning said, worriedly. He stood up after getting proper hold on Qiu Rong then stood up. Zhao Ning turned around to gently lay the man down on the bed. He sat down brushing Qiu Rong’s bangs from his eyes. “Do you want some water?”

Qiu Rong considered that a moment, feeling the room spin. “Please,” he decided and scooted up a little on the pillow so he wasn’t fully flat. As Zhao Ning hurried to get him a cup, he heard the pressured ring in his ear again and turned his head, eyes glassy at the bloody mess of a man leaning in the doorway. He lifted a hand to beckon in the spirit and could see the relief on the young man’s face before he dissipated, though in form only. A bare hint of a core came to rest on his open palm, warm and ticklish.

He sensed Zhao Ning turning back to him and tilted towards him happily, a sweet smile on his face. “Thank you, A-Ning.”

“You’re welcome, little one.” Zhao Ning replied, handing Qiu Rong the cup of water before sitting down on the bed beside him. He noticed the man’s flickering gaze. “Is Mr. Liang here?” he asked, wondering if it was the man visiting him again.

“Gu Ching,” Qiu Rong said after he sipped the cold drink and looked down at his other hand, where the palm was still open to the ceiling. “I can feel his core resting there. He wants to help us. I haven’t actually seen Mr. Liang in a little while, but I can feel his imprint on you, so I know he’s still around. I’ll let you know the next time I see him if you want.”

“Only if he wants to speak with me. I owe it to him to let him rest in peace.” Zhao Ning stated, a thin smile on his face. Then his expression turned serious. “How can he help us and will that hurt you in any way?”

Qiu Rong blinked at him, then chuckled and set down the cup so he could cradle the side of Zhao Ning’s face. “Don’t be so worried,” he said softly. “I’m used to this. Honestly, you should have seen the first time I met Master Zhao. It was, hello, nice to meet you, holy shit, then  _ boom,  _ I dropped! Just a puddle on the floor. A-Yin and Master Zhan both thought I’d died right on the spot!” 

He laughed at the memory, feeling better, even if his temples still throbbed. “It will not hurt me, beyond a headache or two. But i have tea for that!” he promised and rubbed his thumb over Zhao Ning’s cheek. “He’s saying something about the murder weapon. He knows where it is. I’m not sure of the significance yet, but it’s a place to start. After we give Master Gu A-Yin’s resignation letter, we can go to the magistrate.”

Zhao Ning’s worry about the situation didn’t waiver. He remembered hearing about Qiu Rong collapsing. It wasn’t something he personally wanted to witness. Though he was sure that it was bound to happen. It’s not like Qiu Rong could make his gift go away. “I will try not to worry, little one, but if we are to be partner’s it will be unavoidable.” he said softly leaning into the man’s touch. But he tilted his head straight. “Okay. But we have to be sure the magistrate here can be trusted.Or else we will be giving him the opportunity to hide or destroy the weapon.” 

Qiu Rong nodded seriously. “That’s your level of expertise,” he said. “With Gu Ching stuck on me I don’t know how good I’ll be reading others, but I could at least feel the magistrate’s dishonesty or not, if that would help you?”

“Then I am glad that you brought me here with you.” Zhao Ning replied, he took the cup from Qiu Rong. “Do you want me to make the tea? Or does he have more to offer us?”

“He’s very stressed, so I think he’ll rest now,” Qiu Rong said just as he felt that core fade away, only a bare imprint left. “He’ll return to us when he gets some strength back. It takes a lot for spirits to break away from their worldly anchors like that. And please,” he added, shifting around on the bed to point at his satchel. “It’s the golden bag of tea, ginger and chamomile, right under my oils.”

“Alright.” Zhao Ning smiled, reaching up to cover Qiu Rong’s hand. He leaned back into the touch then pressed the feather light of kisses to the heel of his hand. Then he got up to go make the tea. As he was searching through the satchel he found the tea. It smelled lovely and he blushed sheepishly as he went make the tea. “I will not be as elegant as A-Cao, but I hope that it will taste well enough. “ He stated as he brewed the tea. 

“No one is as elegant as our A-Cao,” Qiu Rong waved that off like it was a fact of life. “It’s your honest effort, so it’s perfect to me. You can make some for yourself too, it’s a very soothing blend.”

Zhao Ning huffed at that. It was the truth though. Wu Cao was one of the most elegant and refined woman he’d ever met. Her talents with a needle and thread along with tea were extraordinary. “I will join you only if it will not use it all up.” Zhao Ning replied, pouring the tea for Qiu Rong. “You’re more important than a cup of tea.” He stated, getting up to bring the cup to Qiu Rong. 

Qiu Rong blushed at that and took the tea, surprised at how strong it smelled. Sipping it nearly made him cough. He grinned instead. “This is very strong,” he said happily. “Robust and confident about its job. Just like the one who made it.” He winked before Zhao Ning could snatch the tea back and sipped down some more. It was definitely stronger than he was used to, but not in a bad way, and already his mouth was calming down. “Thank you, A-Ning.”

Zhao Ning blushed a deeper shade of red. He should have asked what he needed to do to properly prepare the tea. “You’re...Do not drink it if it’s not suitable. I’m used to stronger teas and coffee, little one.” Zhao Ning stated. 

“It is suitable!” Qiu Rong huffed and took his hand a moment to squeeze. “I like it. Even better, my head likes it. I want this all the time,” he promised, grinning, and sipped down even more.

Zhao Ning shook his head at the other’s childishness. He took hold of the hand that’d been squeezing his own. He flipped it over to check out the palm. It was soft and thin then he moved to lightly touch Qiu Rong’s temple. “How long before the pain subsides?” he asked, “And don’t say right now because that’s not how pain works. I have drank plenty of medicinal teas. That’s not how they work.”

“An hour or so, if I stay still,” Qiu Rong pouted. “But i don’t want to slow us down.”

Zhao Ning huffed with a small smirk. The pout was adorable. He gently caressed Qiu Rong’s cheek before pressing a kiss to it before he decided to cave and kiss the pout. “You’re not slowing us down. That monster can wait. It will be amusing to see his displeasure of being in a sense let go.” Zhao Ning said.

“Something tells me he’s not used to being told he can’t have something,” Qiu Rong smiled, though it was a bit tight. “I hope A-Yin stays safe, and Mr. Gu Chang. I still have that feeling that this will follow us. Something is going to happen when we go home. I hope we’ll be ready for it.” 

“We will do what we can if something does happen. Just know that I won’t let anything happen to you or A-Cao or Master Zhao. I will also protect Mr. Gu if that’s what you want as well.” Zhao Ning stated, reassuringly.

“And yourself,” Qiu Rong murmured, reaching for him again. This time, his hand cupped the side of Zhao Ning’s neck, his thin fingers teasing the edge of the short hairline. “Protect them, but protect you too. Make sure you come home.”

“I will. If only to ensure that you all are safe too.” Zhao Ning responded, tilting into the touch. A shiver going down his spine. It was a mxiture of joy that Qiu Rong cared, the sensitivity of being touched there because he hadn’t in a very long time, and the coldness of his touch. “Does your gift leave you cold? Is that A-Cao dresses you so…” he paused at the memory of A-Cao choosing their robes for the trip “...layered?” 

“Oh! Yes it is,” Qiu Rong chuckled. “Empaths like myself live on the border between life and death. My gift affords me insight into that strange world beyond, but the cost is my human warmth. A-Cao says it’s fun to warm me up, at least. I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

Zhao Ning looked away as his thoughts shifted to some less appropriate. He mentally chided himself then turned back Qiu Rong. “It does not bother me. I was just concerned for you being cold and I’m sure you tiantian would be happy to assist with that alment.” Zhao Ning smiled thinly. “It’s a good thing that I run warm. So if you do need warmth you can come to me.” 

Qiu Rong blushed and beamed happily, then leaned forward to kiss the man’s cheek. “You are welcome to warm me up any time you like,” he said into his ear, grinning, and pulled back with glittering eyes.

“Mind your words, little one.” Zhao Ning responded, ears flushing at the man’s words. He didn’t need to look at the man to know he was more than pleased with him. “Do you want some more tea. It should have settled now. Do you want to rest then we can go to Gu Manor?” 

“I’m good on tea, but you can have some,” Qiu Rong smiled at him and drank down what was left in his cup. It made his toes curl. “I’ll rest, but not too long! We need to start our sneaking and I don’t want to keep you from the job,” he said, stubborn on that, and handed him the empty cup.

“I will not. You will need it for when we come back tonight before leaving tomorrow.” Zhao Ning responded, just as firmly. He took the cup and set it down on the bedside table. “You aren’t holding me up from anything. We will get what needs to be done while we are here.” He reached up removing Qiu Rong’s hair pin out of the man’s hair to let it fall down relieving pressure from the man’s neck. “That should help. I remember the weight and your hair…” His gaze flicking down to the now loose locks, ”...is healthy and heavy.”

“It is that,” Qiu Rong said lightly and booped the man’s nose before he was out of reach. “What will you do as I rest?”

“I will go for a walk and make sure the magistrate here is a proper one.” Zhao Ning answered, “I will be back shortly.” 

“Okay,” Qiu Rong did his best not to pout, but understood the man needed to work. He snuggled into the bed so he wouldn’t be tempted to get up. “Be safe.”

“I will, little one now rest.” Zhao Ning said as he took Qui Rong’s hair ribbons that’d been holding back his sleeves out. He was about to set them both down when he decided to take one. He glanced over his shoulder to find Qui Rong snuggling into bed. He offered the man a smile as Qui Rong’s eyes began to droop closed. He turned back wrapping his hand with the ribbon to hide one of his scars he was known for then he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Turtle shells were used in ancient Chinese divination by "reading" the cracks that form when the shell is heated in a fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The  _ walk _ was very useful. He could tell that Uncle Fang’s hold was good and strong here in LanLing. Which means when he went to see if the Magistrate was good, the man was. In fact the man had tried to get Mr. Gu Yong on several charges but couldn’t because the witnesses would die or evidence would no longer be available to use. Well, Zhao Ning would make sure that it didn’t happen again this time. 

When he returned to the room, Qiu Rong was still asleep. He knew that he smelled of tobacco and wine from being in the taverns and one of the brothels. So he opted for another bath. He’d wash the other robes when they got back to the room. As he started to undress, Zhao Ning looked over to find Qiu Rong fidgeting in his sleep.

He remembered that Qiu Rong had said that it helped to have him near and the man, five years his junior, was very tactile. So, Zhao Ning took off his inner robe that thankfully didn’t smell like smoke, wine, and other things. He approached the bed in his usual quiet natural and carefully laid the robe overtop of the man. When the other didn’t stir he went back behind the divider to wash himself and get redressed in the dark blue almost black robes that A-Cai had made him. The inner robe was a thing of beauty with the fabric having soft silver embroidery that looked like the night sky. He had no idea why she’d give him such a fine thing but he would wear it. 

Zhao Ning was out of the bath in his inner robe and trousers, and meditating when the other had started to stir from his rest. It was later than what he’d planned to let the man sleep but Qiu Rong appeared to have needed it. His ability must have drained the man more than he thought. 

Qiu Rong stretched out and shuddered with it, then blinked. Immediately, he knew he’d slept too long and sighed, sitting up and blinking slow. “Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked, not quite able to pinpoint where Zhao Ning was with the sleep in his eyes but he could sense the man was there. He pouted, though he was hardly mad. The headache was nearly gone and his core settled. He still felt a little bad though, given Zhao Ning was so capable. He hoped the man didn’t mind having to wait for him.

“You needed the rest.” Zhao Ning answered with a chuckle. He turned to look at Qiu Rong. The man looked adorable like that. His hair was a mess from the sleep filled fidgeting. He stood up with a cup of tea to give to Qiu Rong. Zhao Ning sat down on the bed. “Drink this.”

Qiu Rong took it obediently and sniffed it, smiling at the strong smell. It cleared his mind of the rest of the fog and he managed to focus on Zhao Ning’s handsome face. He grinned, seeing him in robes he knew, and trailed his eyes down the man’s chest, tracing the embroidery. “A-Cao made that one,” he said, knowing her work by heart, and sipped the tea.

“There are very few robes that I own now that aren’t. But this is from the night before last.” Zhao Ning stated, appreciating the approving smile on Qiu Rong’s face. “How did you sleep?” 

“Ahh, so a wooing gift,” Qiu Rong nodded to that, recognizing his wife’s intentions clearly. He smiled wider. “I had another nightmare,” he said proudly. “I think I know where the knife is!”

The comfort of knowing that the robes he wore was a wooing gift left him at hearing about the nightmare. Zhao Ning frowned. The man had onl twitched slightly and had calmed when he put the robe on him before his bath. That meant that the real movement had happened while he was gone.

“Was your nightmare to see how he died?” Zhao Ning asked, slightly dreading the answer. 

“Yes, he showed me a bit,” Qiu Rong shivered, but his smile stayed true. “But the more important part! There’s a bookcase in the innermost office of the Gu estate with a door behind it. He hides evidence in there, like trophies. I’m not completely sure that’s where the knife is, but the chances are good there’s  _ something  _ we need in that room!”

Zhao Ning’s expression soured a bit more. The best way to make sure that he was able to get into that room. He was going to have to have Qiu Rong be alone in the room with the man while he did his business. It would be the quickest and the most efficient. His fated one here wasn’t...graceful or his gift might make him do some that’d get himself caught. 

“Have the dream and the dead let you know what the knife looks like exactly?” Zhao Ning asked. 

Qiu Rong nodded, all seriousness, and moved to get up. He set the cup down, but paused, smiling as he saw the robe laying over him. His chest swelled with sweetness and he took the robe with him, pulling it on as he stumbled free. “I can draw it,” he said, hurrying to his bag. He grabbed one of his sketchbooks and a piece of charcoal, then sat right there on the floor to draw it. A wave of cold settled over him as Gu Ching aided him, and as he focused on the detailing of the hilt, his breath started to become visible. 

Zhao Ning had sensed the moment that Gu Ching had returned this time. Especially when Qiu Rong’s breath became visible. He didn’t know what to do, so he sat forward to peer over his shoulder, messing with the collar of the robe to give him more warmth. Zhao Ning could see that the man had skill. “You draw beautifully.” Zhao Ning murmured as he took in what Qiu Rong was drawing. 

His brow furrowed though. It was an athame and rare. Athame’s weren’t usually a weapon used. “That’s unusual.” Zhao Ning stated. 

“Hm?” Qiu Rong blinked out of his near trance to look up at him, seeing his thoughtful frown. “What’s wrong with it?”

“They aren’t common amongst us. Usually only the army would have them. Our brotherhoods are more traditional. Our blades look more like this…” Zhao Ning stated, moving his hand into his sleeve where a qikan pouch was sewn in. He pulled out a knife. The hilt was wrapped in black leather. He unsheathed the blade showing that it was more like his sword but slightly more curved at the tip. 

“See? That one you’re drawing is used in rituals like sacrifice and not normal amongst us but the demonic cultivators.” Zhao Ning said, running his fingers over his own blade. 

Qiu Rong looked at the knife for a long moment, able to see the differences more clearly. “Or a ceremonial blade?” he asked and glanced back down at the detailed hilt of his drawing. “Gu Ching says this blade was a gift to him. A family heirloom.”

“Ceremonial? Does it have a mate?” Zhao Ning asked, curiously. Usually ceremonial blades come in sets. 

Qiu Rong tilted his head, listening, then looked up at Zhao Ning. “No, it doesn’t. Maybe a long time ago, it’s from the start of a family line. The detailing on the hilt here, a winged boar… that’s the family crest. It was given as a gift from his… lover…?” He sounded uncertain, not sure that was the truth, but it was close enough he supposed. There was still definitely more to it, but Gu Ching wasn’t talking. Not yet. “Is that enough for you to track it?”

“It is and it helps me to know there isn’t a mate that Gu Yong can say was stolen after Gu Ching’s murder. Thank you, little one and Mr. Gu.” Zhao Ning answered, hoping that his smile was reassuring to him. 

Qiu Rong beamed and handed him the drawing. "It has a name," he said, his eyes warm and soft as they met Zhao Ning's. "Everlasting Love."

“That sounds familiar...did the blade look like this when he was stabbed?” Zhao Ning inquired. His own smile brightened just because of Qiu Rong’s happiness in the moment. If it was a spiritual blade then it might have been tainted by demonic energy. 

"He says the blade is all wrong, but he doesn't know how to explain why it's different," Qiu Rong told him. "Longer, and a slicing weapon, so not double bladed. But this is what the knife looked like when he was killed with it."

“I will keep that in mind when looking for it and Qiu Rong. I...want to talk to you about what the plan is going inside. I feel shameful for asking you to do this, but you might have to distract Gu Yong while I get the blade.” Zhao Ning said, voice low. “Is that something your gift will allow you to do?” He reached over to brush Qiu Rong’s bangs from his face. 

Qiu Rong nodded gamely, bright and eager. "How long do you need?"

“Ten or fifteen minutes depending on how close we are to the office. I don’t want to leave him alone with you too long. He would get suspicious.” Zhao Ning stated, cupping the man’s delicate cheek. His thumb touching the cool flesh. 

"I can give you that, and then some," Qiu Rong said, all determination. "Not even the skeletons he's tried to bury will be hidden from me. If I need a ghostly intervention I'll get one. As for you," he tacked on and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a braided leather bracelet with a pattern of dark jade beads woven in, "wear this. It'll let me sense where you are at all times. If I feel patrolling guards or servants too close to you I can help distract them away with the spirits in the house."

“Alright.” Zhao Ning stated, taking the bracelet into his hand to put it on. He smiled looking down at it. Of course it look like something Qiu Rong would wear, however it was too big for the smaller man’s delicate wrist. “How long have you been planning to give that to me? And how do you know the spirits will obey you?” 

"They don't follow Gu Yong because they like him. I'm offering up pure energy for them to get even; they'll help us," Qiu Rong said, assured of that, and his cheeks colored a bit at the other question. "Since that dinner with us, but I didn't know how to give it to you in a way you'd accept."

Zhao Ning smiled at that and felt his heart swell. “You merely have to present it to me. I wouldn’t have turned it away.” Zhao Ning stated, voice soft. He looked down at the bracelet and ran his fingers over the beads. “It’s beautiful.” 

"Thank you, I made it for you specifically," Qiu Rong said, smiling lovingly up at him. He cupped his hands around Zhao Ning's wrist and kissed the skin there. "I made one for A-Cao too, so I can make sure she doesn't overwork. Gonna be fun if she ever gets pregnant though, the readings will be very sporadic."

“You’re welcome and...children?”Zhao Ning said, shivering a bit at the kiss and the thought of children. Which could be a reality in being with them. Qiu Rong is five years younger than him and one for Wu Cao. He just never pictured himself with having his own children. 

"We're considering," Qiu Rong said happily and pat his hand. "Nothing set in stone yet though. Do you not want children?"

“I never thought of having children of my own but I would like to see any young you and A-Chao have.” Zhao Ning responded. Though he allowed a moment to think of having children with them. It made a small smile spread on his lips. 

"They'll be adorable," Qiu Rong agreed with a laugh. "And you'd be their Ni-ba, if you wanted."

“I’ll be whatever pleases the both of you.” Zhao Ning chuckled, “and them of course. They get a choice.”

Qiu Rong smiled and kissed his hand again. "So do you. Don't go along with things just because you think it's what we want. We're partners. We all have equal say."

“That is my equal say, little one. If I don’t like something I will tell you. “ Zhao Ning replied, shivering at the kiss to his wrist. His lips were cold. “Now, let me get you some more tea. You’re too cold.” 

Qiu Rong nodded and snuggled in Zhao Ning's robe, content where he was on the floor. "Make it strong! I like it the way you make it."

“Sure you do.” Zhao Ning huffed. The smile still on his face. He quickly got him some warmed tea and brought it to him. Zhao Ning sat down beside him. “Now drink all of it.” 

Qiu Rong obediently drank and was delighted that it was still strong. He shifted closer and set his head on Zhao Ning's shoulder, looking content. "Thank you, A-Ning. Sorry for worrying you."

“You’re welcome and I guess it is a new kind of worry for me especially since you’re...we are..our fates are linked.” Zhao Ning stated, enjoying having the man lean on him. 

“True!” Qiu Rong giggled and held out his hand, palm up, over the man’s knee. “See the first horizontal palm line, right under the fingers? That’s the love line. Ours match with A-Cao’s. That’s how I knew. But even before I knew, we still wanted you to be our three. In its own way, that is fate. We chose you long ago.”

“Even when I couldn’t even look at you let alone speak to you?” Zhao Ning said, reaching down to trace those very lines that Qiu Rong was talking about. “Surely the two of you thought little of me then.” He remembered how he’d been so distant with them. When Zhao Ning had been appointed to Zhao Deyin he wasn’t sure that he would be staying in Leling. So he’d tried to avoid Wu Cao and Qiu Rong as much as he could because he knew that he already liked them. They are both so full of energy.

“Even then,” Qiu Rong chuckled and gently curled his fingers to catch Zhao Ning’s, entwining them. “You were really cute. A-Cao said your shy face was very handsome.”

“The two of you have strange fancies.” He murmured, squeezing the other’s hand. “Do you want some more tea?”

“I just want you,” Qiu Rong peeked up at him, snuggling in close. “And this robe. I like your smell. I feel like I’m wearing a blanket.” He giggled, showing his hand holding the cup, where the sleeve was covering his small hand. “I love it.”

Zhao Ning shook his head, ears flushing. “My robes will do that to you.” He commented then let out a sigh. The little terror beside him was relentless. Before he could stop himself, he maneuvered Qiu Rong into his lap and let the man snuggle up. He could feel the barest of heat coming from Qiu Rong. “And you are a menace.” 

“I am,” was the happy agreement as Qiu Rong tucked his head under Zhao Ning’s chin and cradled the remaining tea between his hands. “If you want me to stop I will. Being a menace is only fun when you like it.”

“I never said that I didn’t like it. I’m just not used to it.” Zhao Ning replied, tightening his grip. “The one being the focus of such attention. Besides, I think you forget that I am five years your senior.” 

“And A-Cao is four years older than me,” Qiu Rong snickered and pulled back a little to look up at him. “I don’t see your age, I just see who you are. You are A-Ning and hopefully one day you’ll be used to our pampering.”

“I don’t know if I ever truly will but know that if I didn’t want it then I would tell you. I’ll not lie to you Qiu Rong.” Zhao Rong stated, moving to brush another strand behind Qiu Rong’s ear. The man’s hair was a mess. It amused him that so tiny a person could be such a mess at any given moment. 

“And I won't lie to you either,” Qiu Rong said and kissed his cheek, then nuzzled his nose in. “I’m a bad liar anyway. I get all fidgety.”

“Beyond your normal self? You’re like a ball of energy all the time.” Zhao Ning chuckled, his hand moved back to comb through Qiu Rong’s hair. 

“True,” Qiu Rong said and snuggled into him again. “You make me calm, though. And warm. You are a wonderful heater, A-Ning. I wish we could stay like this all day,” he sighed. “When do you want to steal the knife?”

“When you want to get it over with.” Zhao Ning replied, resting his chin on the top of Qiu Rong’s head. “I can take the blade at any time. One would be less bloody than the other.”

Qiu Rong snorted at that and reached for his bag with his ankle, hooking it inside and dragging it over. He set down his cup and rummaged for his bag of knucklebones. “Let’s let fate figure that out then,” he said, channeling his  _ qi  _ as he cupped the little bones in his palms. He closed his eyes to concentrate, then dropped them on the floor, feeling them scatter in sparks of his rosy colored magic. He looked them over with a critical eye. “The bones tell me before dinner. So he’ll be in his home and the guards will be shifting rotations. See that one there?” he asked, pointing to one near Zhao Ning’s foot. “The marking showing? Two. That might mean the guards rotate in pairs. So keep an eye out for that.”

Zhao Ning was honestly in awe of how Qiu Rong’s gift works and the young man’s mind. “You’re amazing and I will remember about the guards. If you need me then I want you to touch this. It lets me know you need me...” Zhao Ning commented, moved his hand into his sleeve to take out a necklace of obsidian beads that tinged indigo. “...that is if you want to wear it.” 

Qiu Rong gasped and cupped his hands under the beads, awe in his face. “Of course i want to wear it!” he said in gleeful excitement. “I’d wear it even if it wasn’t magical, simply because you gave it to me. Did you buy it? Make it? Is it for me to keep? Do all the Zhao guards have these?”

Zhao Ning’s heart swelled at Qiu Rong so excited to wear his beads. He smiled pleased to know his hard work didn’t go to waste. “I’m happ they please you and I made them. They are embedded with my  _ qi _ and you can most certainly keep them. We all have something. Zhao Bin has cuffs. Zhao Xi has hand armor. Zhao Kong has dream catchers. Now, you know mine are beads.” Zhao Ning answered and could feel Qiu Rong practically vibrating in his lap with excitement. 

“So are mine and A-Cao’s,” Qiu Rong said, beaming ear to ear. “Fated.” He carefully slipped the necklace over his head and touched the beads in awe, eyes dark and soft as he leaned up to kiss his cheek. “They are beautiful, A-Ning, just like you. Thank you.”

“I will need time to make more. I hope your heart can allow A-Cao to borrow them till I make more.” Zaho Ning stated with a grin. “If I am beautiful, A-Rong, then you and A-Cao are ethereal.” He brushed the man’s hair off his shoulder. “May I comb your hair before we go? Do you want to eat first or are we joining him for dinner?” 

“Let's eat first. Maybe we can dine in and be cozy for a little while? I can’t guarantee my appetite after,” Qiu Rong chuckled and snuggled into him all the closer. “You may brush my hair. Please, do as you’d like.”

“Then move so that I can comb it. What would you like to eat?” Zhao Ning asked as he reached int Qiu Rong’s satchel to pull out the man’s comb. It was perfectly crafted with dark brown wood laid with a crusted amethyst and gold leaf orchid. It was truly a one of a kind comb and he could smell the light scent of lavender. So that meant that it was Wu Cao’s. He chuckled when Qiu Rong moved just enough to give him room to work on the short man’s hair.

“Something hearty and homey,” Qiu Rong mused, eyes closing at the feeling of his hair being brushed. It was long and straight, and generally very soft with the oils A-Cao had introduced him to. Zhao Ning’s hair oils had made it just as soft and he loved that he could smell it with each pass of the comb. “Maybe stew? Or a hot pot?”

Zhao Ning smiled fondly, continuing to comb the silk black brown locks of Qiu Rong’s hair. “I like the ide of a hot pot. It allows for me to properly cook for you.” He said softly. His hands moving into the familiar motions of combing hair. Qiu Rong’s lovely hair was beautiful and he was oh so careful. He was gentle with the snags, not that Qiu Rong complained. When he was done he took a hairpin that looked like a blossoming rose at the end. He twisted Qiu Rong’s hair then wrapped up the man’s hair into a bun. 

“There, I will be right back.” Zhao Ning stated. There was a cluster of three freckles. His breath on the back of the younger man’s nape made Qiu Rong shiver and a heat pool in his gut. “Unless you want something else?” He asked, fingertips tracing the freckles. 

Qiu Rong shivered again and bit his lip. “You?” he said, a half hearted tease given how he’d lost his breath. He blushed, a bit ashamed, and peeked over his shoulder at him. “But I always want you.”

Zhao Ning who’d been a bit lost in the moment of Qui Rong’s skin laughed a small breathy laugh when he realized how Qui Rong took his question. He let his hand slip down to the floor beside his leg. “I meant food. But it is duly noted that I am also desired.” Zhao Ning replied, he used his other hand to gently rub under the smaller man’s half turned chin facing him. “Don’t look like that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I told you I’d tell you if you did.” 

“You want to take your time, I don’t want to seem like I’m pushing or too eager,” Qiu Rong breathed out, laughing a little. 

“You’re not  _ seeming _ to be anything other than you. Knowing this now brings out your nature. And I will also tell you more of why I want to take my time. First being, while you’ve discussed it with A-Cai, I’d like to have that moment with both of you and the second being that we do have a task we need to complete.” Zhao Ning stated, then saw the small pout and the nose wrinkled a bit. To him he looked like an adorable bunny in that moment. “However, we don’t know what the future holds. My stance is to wait but you’re adorable when you do that and I understand all your nose kisses from A-Cao.” 

“Nose kisses are the best,” Qiu Rong said and leaned up to kiss Zhao Ning’s nose just to prove it. He laughed lightly and turned so he could hug the man, snuggled in and burrowing, much like the rabbit of his birth year. “I can wait. You are worth waiting for.”

His own nose wrinkled at the sweet, light kiss to his nose. He wasn’t used to it but he liked it all the same. He had a long narrow nose whereas the man in his arms had more a button. It was still nice and he could feel his stance watery on waiting as Wiu Rong burrowing. The man was truly a rabbit in his past life. “Thank you and so are you but you said you were hungry. May I go order or do you want to flag one of the children in the hallway?” Zhao Ning asked, feeling the man make some sort of face into his chest. 

“Fine, fine,” Qiu Rong huffed and slowly extracted himself, though not without a soft kiss to the man’s cheek. “You order the food, I’ll see if I can’t work with Gu Ching some more, maybe get us a layout of the house.”

Zhao Ning now has his own pouting, worried expression on his face. He reached up catching his own outer robe that was on the man still. He wanted to tell him not too but that was wrong. Qui Rong knew how to handle his gift and he never questioned Zhao Nings. Still it worried him. So, he pushed the words back down his throat. A thin smile taking over his lips before the man could see his worry. “May I have another before I order the food?” He asked hoping to perk the man up a bit before he’d get to work. 

It worked of course. Qiu Rong smiled brightly and cupped Zhao Ning’s face. “Of course, as many as you want,” he said and kissed his cheek once more, then gave him a little nuzzle with his nose.

“A perfect reward before doing the task at hand. You’ll find me requesting them a lot.” Zhao Ning smiled, genuinely this time. His dark eyes peering up at the others. He pressed one of his own quickly beneath the left eye. His eyes flushing at the happy sound Qui Rong made. Then he guided the man to properly stand and allow for him to stand up. “Now, go see if he’ll be more helpful and I’ll get us some chicken hot pot.” He made a playful shooing motion. 

He got a happy laugh for that. “Yes sir.”

Qui Rong’s happiness made him shiver with his own happiness. He went to the door and motioned one of the orphan workers. Zhao Ning told him that he wanted hot pot but to only bring the ingredients. He would cook it himself. For the trouble, he’d given him three gold ingots. Two for himself and one for the cook. When he turned back around, Qiu Rong was already drawing. While the younger man worked on his drawing, Zhao Ning kept himself busy by tidying the room. When that was done he sat down and cleaned his blade till he heard a knock on the door. 

He carefully put his sword up and answered it. Zhao Ning gave the other boy a gold ingot that’d been sent to help carry everything to them. He carefully set the pot and ingredients down on the other side of the table across from Qiu Rong. Then he got to work cooking for them. He enjoyed the quick work of chopping up the vegetables and adding them into the pot as he made it boil with his  _ qi _ . They even added a half loaf of bread to which he kept heated. He heard Qiu Rong’s stomach growl and grinned. 

“It’s almost ready, little one.” Zhao Ning informed the man. 

"It smells amazing," Qiu Rong smiled around a cold puff of air, his nose a little red from the chill. Gu Ching was trying hard, and though they only had about half the estate, it was the half they needed and it was detailed enough he hoped it could only help them. Given the blade was tied to his death, it was far easier for him to focus on the hidden door in the bookcase, and the trick to opening it.

He was detailing the fierce lion dog statue that was the knob mechanism when Gu Ching faded back in exhaustion and his own stomach grumbled again. He sat up to stretch and rub his frozen fingers together, helping them move through the cold. 

Zhao Ning saw him do that and put down the ladle that he was stirring the hot pot with. Then he reached across to cup Qiu Rong’s hands in his own. His  _ qi _ glowed, heating up the man’s hands. He leaned forward after turning the man’s hands in his own to press a kiss on Qiu Rong’s knuckles. 

“If you have what we need, then come over here to me. You can sit with me while we eat.” Zhao Ning said, tilting his head with a flick to get the man to come to sit in his lap. The hotpot was ready. 

Qiu Rong agreed easily, slipping into his lap and bundling the robe still over him close. "I have a map of about half the house, and I know how the bookcase works!" He said in excitement. "Also this smells so good. You're amazing, A-Ning!"

“Thank you and the bookcase?” Zhao Ning asked, adjusting Qiu Rong properly then he made Qiu Rong his bowl first. He rested his chin on Qiu Rong’s shoulder he ate. His gaze sliding over to the drawings. “If i were to get another I would like you to draw it for me.”

"Another what?" Qiu Rong asked around a bite of food, looking up at him curiously. 

“I have tattoos.” Zhao Ning answered, feeling a new buzzing energy in the other. He almost laughed. Qiu Rong really had the soul of a rabbit. 

"I'd be honored to design you one," Qiu Rong said and kissed his cheek, then offered him a bite from his dish. "What did you have in mind?"

“Maybe add a rabbit to the clouds I have on my right arm and an orchid for A-Cao.” Zhao Ning answered before leaning back to making his own bowl. He ate carefully to keep from dropping it on the other. 

"Alright, I will," Qiu Rong agreed, nearly vibrating with delight. "Where do you want the orchid?"

“It can be near the rabbit or separate all together. I have plenty of room on this arm. The other not so much.” Zhan Rong answered, he adjusted Qiu Rong some more so that his leg didn’t go numb. The man was so light it merely took one arm. He didn’t eat much so went back to resting his chin on Qiu Rong’s shoulder. He could feel the happy beating of the younger man’s heart against his chest. 

"We'll figure it out when you're ready," Qiu Rong said and leaned his head in to press to the other man's. 

“Yes, we will. Did you want more?” Zhao Ning asked, enjoying how content the other seemed. 

"Only a little. It'll be time soon and I need to get dressed," Qiu Rong sighed a bit, but it was a happy moan at the end as he took another bite. "Got to represent the Zhao family pride, after all."

“Yes, you’d make Master Zhao very happy and eat what you like. Do you need help dressing or are you too stiff from being cold?” Zhao Ningoffered, noticing how the man hand t moved with his usually typhoon like grace earlier. 

"I'm warming up, but I won't say no," Qiu Rong giggled and turned his head in a little, pressing their cheeks together. "You're warm."

“I naturally run warm. Maybe something fate knew we’d need. Let me guess. A-Cao runs just right. A perfect balance.” Zhao Ning stated, rubbing their cheeks a little as he laughed. 

"She does!" Qiu Rong laughed, shoulders curving up a bit at the rubbing. "We are a balance, the three of us."

“Fate,” Zhao Ning replied, rubbing Qiu Rong’s shoulder with his chin. “Now fate says you must get dressed if you are finished eating.” He teasingly rubbed Qiu Rong’s sides before helping him up, pushing him towards the bed where the satchel is with the robes. 

"Only because I'm actually looking forward to scaring him to death," Qiu Rong sighed, but he was grinning as he wiggled free of his robes. He pulled out the teal and burgundy ensemble A-Cao had made for him in the Zhao family colors and started pulling them on. "And I guess I am good at lying? But only when it's business," he mused, thinking of the cover story he'd use to truly frighten Gu Yong. 

“So, I guess you're going to add more flourish when you spoil the evening with Young Master Zhao no longer taking his case.” Zhao Ning chuckled, standing up to help him dress. The robes were a work of art on Qiu Rong. The top robe was burgundy with black beading of orchids. His sleeves were flowy from the elbows down. The inner robe is a thin dark teal silk and all the layers were held together a dark teal sash. He made sure that everything was nice and tidy. 

The sight made him swallow hard. Qiu Rong was so beautiful and his gaze dropped to the black and indigo beads around his delicate neck. He couldn’t help but think that if Wu Cao kept dressing him like that then he would be less likely to wait. 

Qiu Rong smiled up at him, standing proper and proud. "Do I represent the Zhao well?" He asked with a gleam in his eye and tilted his head when he got no answer right away. He chuckled. "Are you breathing, A-Ning?"

Zhao Ning started to speak but nothing came out. It took him another few tries. “I am. You’re beautiful and you represent our great family perfectly.” He answered, reaching up to lift Qiu Rong’s chin with his thumb. “Remember, to call on me if you need me. I can come quickly to you.” His gaze dropped to Qiu Rong’s smiling lips. 

"I promise I will," Qiu Rong said and stepped in a little, invitation clear. 

Zhao Ning leaned forward before he could talk himself out of it and kissed him. It was feather light but still there. Zhao Ning pressed another kiss to Qui Rong’s forehead. “Let’s go get this taken care of.” Zhao Ning stated, a small smile on his face as he let his hand fall to his side and took a step back. 

“Yes,” Qiu Rong breathed, all determination and zest. That little kiss had been rejuvenating and he felt like he really could punch the day in the face. “Let’s catch ourselves a murderer.”

*/*/*

They had to take a private carriage ride over. Qiu Rong had been against it saying the fresh air was nice. However, Zhao Ning was concerned of other spirits might try to latch on to him for aid. He also insisted because it was normal for Zhao family members to come that way. Well except Uncle Fang. He usually just appeared at the gate or in the residence. 

The Gu Manor was a traditional style. That also included the guards at the gate. It made Zhao Ning a little wary but it wasn’t uncommon. “I will go through the side entrance.” Zhao Ning stated, looking over at Qiu Rong. “And remember what you say, so that I can tell Master Zhao.” 

“I will,” Qiu Rong promised, standing tall and proper. Right before Zhao Ning’s eyes, it was like he became a different person. Cold, indifferent to the world, and with an eerie red shine to his gaze. “Wait for the sound of a raven, then count to five. During the rotation, one of the guards will throw an apple core and attract a raven. You’ll be at their back when you enter.”

It was an odd sight because he’d never seen Qiu Rong do business for his family. It struck him then why Qiu Rong was Zhao Deyin’s friend. Both men were so much alike. However, Zhao Ning wanted just another moment of that adorableness that Qiu Rong shines. Before Qiu Rong could leave, he pulled him close and pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. It got the desired effect. The man brightened, losing that hard edge. 

“Fate is with us, A-Ning,” Qiu Rong said, grinning like a loon while they were still unseen. He leaned up to kiss the man’s cheek. “And I am with you. Stay safe. If you need a distraction, touch the bracelet. The ghosts will do the rest.”

“Alright.” Zhao Ning replied, feeling encouraged by the kiss and the reassurance that Qiu Rong was going to be alright. He unlatched the door for Qiu Rong to exit. “The same with your necklace. Now, go little one. He’s going to be surprised you’ve come without a proper announcement.” 

“I’m Master Zhao’s pet demonic cultivator,” Qiu Rong flashed him a grin and his eyes only darkened in that rich red. “I don’t need an announcement. I’ll see you in the market after.” And with that, his hard shell slipped back on and he stepped down off the carriage, every step careful. He barely stumbled, and it was only because of an uneven patch in the road. His steps following were confident. He marched up to the gate without looking back and held up Zhao Deyin’s letter with the official Zhao seal in lieu of announcing himself.

The two guards standing there looked at each other, having a silent conversation. When they parted the guard on the left faced Qiu Rong tilting it for him to follow. The other guard opened the door letting him in knowing that it would be bad for Gu Yong to ignore the visit. The Zhao triad was known in LanLing. Considering they owned a lot of what the Jin’s didn’t own. 

“Stay here.” The guard stated, holding up a hand to stop Qiu Rong after they got into the inner courtyard. When the man didn’t move the guard moved onto the porch for Gu Yong’s private tea room and dining hall. He knocked once and got no answer. Then he knocked again. 

“What do you want!” A loud timbered voice called through the door.

“Master Zhao has sent  _ him _ here to see you, Master Gu.” The guard said, inwardly sighing when he could hear his boss sputtering and flailing inside like a temperamental child. He glanced back at Qiu Rong and felt a chill when the man looked at him with those eerie red eyes. 

“Bring him to me you imbocle.” Gu Yong shot back through the door. The guard took a deep breath then went to the courtyard.

“If you will come with me, now.” the guard stated, gesturing for Qiu Rong to follow him. He took him to the porch and opened the door to reveal that Gu Yong was sitting at a low table. There was a large feast spread on the table. Too much food for one man. He was dressed in bright chartreuse and gold robes with blue and green finches sewn onto the outer robes lapels. 

Gu Yong didn’t rise. However, he did look at him with disinterest, but underneath the mask he was trying to project, it was easy to see that he was frightened. A visit from the Zhao’s demonic cultivator wasn’t one that was to be taken lightly. An entire clan was taken out once. 

“And what brings you to my humble residence?” Gu Yong asked, though looking around the room it was dripping with jade, gold, and other precious gems. 

Qiu Rong stayed quiet a moment, his  _ qi  _ carefully seeping through the floor. Since he’d walked into the home, he’d seen the many ghosts within the walls, and they flocked to him now, choking the room. He let them touch his robes, pulling out the energy they needed, and he gave them a single command.  _ Scare him. _

In a flash, they disappeared into the walls and the whole room took on an eerie silence. When Gu Yong started fidgeting, Qiu Rong finally held up the letter. “A conundrum,” he started, speaking in the most formal dialect he knew, which only added to the unsettling atmosphere. “Your summons for a lawyer against your nephew has come to my master’s attention, if only because of the…  _ ruckus _ it caused when it passed the desk of Young Master Zhao.”

“Ruckus?” Gu Yong asked, a rather unmanicured eyebrow curling in confusion. “It is a simple request for what belongs to me.”

“Simple and full of bad karma,” Qiu Rong told him, handing over the letter. “I take it you are unaware of the degree to which you are haunted, Master Gu?”

Gu Yong took the letter and opened but looked up at Qiu Rong. “ _ Me _ haunted? I’ve done nothing to be haunted.” He lied and felt a chill in the air. A shiver went down his spine. 

Qiu Rong let that lie hang a long moment before speaking again. “It’s unwise to lie to a man that can see the ghosts behind you,” he pointed out. “There are three bodies in the courtyard, under the tree. I’d raise them to prove a point, but they may as well raise on their own considering the extent of your bad karma. You stink of death, Master Gu. You have been  _ marked  _ by the demonic forces. And your innocuous request nearly cost Young Master Zhao his life.”

It was a heavy statement and he let that too hang, watching how pale Gu Yong went. A china plate began to clatter, making the man jump, and the mirror on the wall fell off it’s hook, smashing in the corner. Qiu Rong smiled inwardly, pleased to hear the laughing spirits delight in the monster’s fear, but outwardly he was poised and cruel and cold, and raised his own eyebrow pointedly at the man. Outside, a raven cawed, and he felt Zhao Ning make his move. “To lie to me is to lie to Master Zhao himself. I came to relieve your haunting on his magnanimous offer, but perhaps I should allow them to feast upon your soul instead?”

“I..I will take his generosity.” Gu Yong stated, before peering down at the paper before sputtering at the contents of the letter. 

Meanwhile, Zhao Ning did exactly what Qiu Rong instructed him to do. He waited for the man to toss the apple and the squawk of the ravens. He slipped behind them and into the manor. It was too easy. This man’s pride made him think he was invincible. Him getting in this quickly proved otherwise. 

Zhao Ning got a glimpse of Qiu Rong standing there in the evening light in those robes. The sight would be burned into his memory. To keep from missing the window of opportunity. He went into the office and pulled out the drawing of Gu Yong’s bookcase. The books had been changed but the Golden silk needle was there. So he knew that it was the right one. He moved quickly, opening the secret latch. Upon opening the bookcase. It creaked under the weight. Zhao Ning stilled for a moment. Not hearing anyone come. So he stepped into the hidden room. The room wasn’t small by any means. It was as big as a living quarters which meant that the room had to be enchanted or cut into the adjacent hall. He opted for the latter, because he didn’t sense any talismans. 

It took Zhao Ning a few moments to find the blade. It was hidden behind a veil. He wonderd why? He didn’t feel a spiritual aspect to it. At least not one that his core could sense. The balde was different. He could sense the resentful energy. Instead of holding it with his bare hands, Zhao Ning made use of the viel and wrapped it up in it and put in one of the empty qikan pouches that were sewn into his robes. There were so many things in this room. He came to a stop when he spotted a mask. The longer he stared at it, the more he realized what it was. A frown spread on his face and decided to leave the mask there. He would tell Qiu Rong about it when they returned to the inn. 

So, he stepped out into the office and went to shut the bookcase. Once again it creaked and this time louder. He immediately shut the door just in case. Then dropped down low. 

The sound of guards made a quick line for the door, but a crash sounded in another room, then another  _ boom  _ further down the hall had the footsteps making a very quick retreat. The bracelet around Zhao Ning’s wrist pulsed softly, as though in warning, before deep in the house the walls started to shake. A low chant could be heard, a fake blessing prayer that was really stirring up the ghosts more in one final hurrah, and there were shouts and screams from the guards as they ran for their lives.

The door to the room slid open on its own amidst the chaos, a whistle of wind curling through it. The message was clear.  _ Go now. _

Not one to look a gift ghost in the face and say no, Zhao Ning got up and quickly headed back out to the street. It took him a little longer because of the guards running around. But he made it out safely. He just prayed that Qiu Rong didn’t have any issues like he promised as he headed towards the market. 

It took longer than Qiu Rong would have liked to leave the estate, his head throbbing but a pleased grin crossing his face at a job well done. The spirits had had their chance to play and then they’d moved on in peace, and he’d had the pleasure of seeing that murderous snake pass out in fear like a baby.

The market swallowed him up easily, where he was once again just another face, and trusting that Zhao Ning would find him, he scanned the stalls for silk, then crossed the bustling road once he found one. He smiled seeing the thread for sale, spun gold that was a specialty of LanLing. A-Cao had gushed about it when he’d told her he was coming here, and he immediately bought a spool for her, as well as a yard of soft lilac that she could make handkerchiefs from. She definitely loved her kerchiefs.

His smile grew when he sensed Zhao Ning behind him and leaned into him just as the man stepped close, happily holding up the fine, sheer fabric for the other to look. “Isn’t this color lovely? I think it will suit our A-Cao very well.”

“I like this wine colored with the gold sheen.” Zhao Ning answered, wrapping an arm around Qiu Rong’s waist pulling him flush against his chest. It also kept the man beside Qiu Rong from touching Qiu Rong when the man lifted another fushia colored silk spool. “For you. This one would look nice on A-Cao.” 

“I like the way you think,” Qiu Rong said and looked over the selection critically. “This dark green would be amazing on you,” he decided, reaching out to feel the fabric. “Or a dark blue. Simple, but elegant.”

He smiled at the memory of how happy that Qiu Rong and Wu Cao were to see him the other night for their dinner party. He’d worn the dark green almost black robes with the silver trim. “I like the green but I wouldn’t mind the blue just the one without the lavender sheen.” 

Qiu Rong chuckled and nodded, buying the dark green and the wine red, as well as the lavender. “And how was your shopping?” he asked lightly while he paid. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I did.” Zhao Ning answered, keeping that arm around Qiu Rong’s waist. Then he put them in a qikan pouch in his sleeve. So as not to have others touch them. “I…” his gaze stopped at a stall selling jewlery. It was a young woman there handling some earrings and had hairpins. “I...also want to stop here before we go back to the inn.”

Qiu Rong followed his line of sight and brightened, going eagerly even with a bad headache trying to bog him down. His smile was all sunshine as he looked over the jewelry. “These are amazing. Did one catch your eye, A-Ning?”

“Tw..three did.” Zhao Ning answered, seeing past Qiu Rong’s mask. It was a good thing that he wasn't an indecisive shopper. He knew what he wanted when he saw it. He chose a pair of earrings that looked like blades, a hair pin that had a blooming rose with thorns on the needle, and a hair comb that had an orchid with a gold leaf honey bee on it. It was unique to him and he wondered which one or both would wear it. 

“They’re perfect,” Qiu Rong said, leaning his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes as Zhao Ning paid for the gifts. He felt cold and a little stiff where the ice had settled in his bones, and hoped he wasn’t uncomfortably chilly to Zhao Ning. he was very much enjoying being held close. “Did you want to shop some more, or shall we go back?”

Zhao Ning could feel how cold the other was and decided that he would go back to the inn now. No matter what Qiu Rong said. “I’m going to take you back to the inn, little one.” Zhao Ning replied, putting his gifts into his qikan pouches. “For dinner, would you like rabbit food and stew or would like to have battered chicken with vegetables?” Zhao Ning led Qiu Rong along towards the inn. A small smirk at his joke at calling salad rabbit food.

“Stew,” Qiu Rong said, shivering a bit. “And my tea, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Stew and tea.” Zhao Ning stated in confirmation, getting them both to the inn. Zhao Ning got to the stairs leading up to their room. He felt that Qiu Rong was getting weak. So he lifted the younger man up. He grinned as Qiu Rong squirmed in his arms for a moment. When they got back to the room, he put Qiu Rong down on the bed. Then he went back to the door and ordered the stew before he knelt down and took off the man’s boots. 

“Why are you so good?” Qiu Rong mumbled, eyes closed and rubbing his brows. His cheeks were warm despite the rest of his body being cold, and he breathed out one last misted breath, full of glittering qi. 

He chuckled and felt like indulging the man. “Because I was made for you.” Zhao Ning answered, gently rubbing Qiu Rong’s ankles before standing up. He started taking off his outer robe. He wrapped it around the other’s shoulders. The soft glittering rose colored  _ qi _ . “Are they still here with us?”

“Most of them moved on, but Gu Ching is here,” Qiu Rong said, snuggling into the warm robe. His smile was soft as he looked up at Zhao Ning. “And don’t forget, A-Ning, I was made for you too. Hopefully that’s alright,” he laughed. “I know i’m a bit of a whirlwind. A-Cao is the calm one.”

“I am fine with that. What is he saying?” Zhao Ning asked, moving his sword into the stand instead of letting it lean on the bed. He took in how Qiu Rong was still shaking even with the robe. “Move aside and you can rest with me till our food comes.” When the man obliged him, Zhao Ning sat down with his back against the headboard so that Qiu Rong could lay on his chest. 

Qiu Rong snuggled in close, trying to focus through his headache on the spirit’s soft words. “He says you found something,” he murmured, snuggling close. “He’s also the one who opened the door for you. He’s grateful you found the knife.”

Zhao Ning reached up taking the hair pin out to relieve Qiu Rong of the weight from his neck. Then combed his fingers into Qiu Rong’s hair, massaging his head. He closed his eyes picturing the mask. A sense of sadness came over him but he pushed it away. “I did and thank you Gu Ching.” He said softly, thinking about how he had to tell Master Zhao about the mask. 

Qiu Rong moaned softly at the rubbing and his hand slipped around Zhao Ning’s chest to feel his heartbeat. “What’s wrong? What did you find?”

The cool touch was welcome and grounding. He was a mixture of sad and angry. Now he knew why the soul visited him from time to time. He had true unfinished business. “I found something in Gu Yong’s treasury that changes what we thought happened a long time ago.” Zhao Ning answered, “The real person behind it was Gu Yong.” 

“Behind what?” Qiu Rong asked, his fingers sliding up Zhao Ning’s neck, seeking the warmth against his pulse.

Zhao Ning leaned into the touch. “The one that visits me from time to time. It was told that he’d betrayed Master Zhao, Uncle Tang, and Uncle Fang. The mask that he’d worn to the meeting was in Gu Yong’s office.” 

Qiu Rong took that in quietly, then slowly sat up and turned to him, cupping his face. “We will make it right,” he promised. “He will pass on in peace, I swear it, A-Ning.”

Zhao Ning leaned more into his touch. “I hope so.” He murmured, feeling his regret for killing Mr. Liang. He knew that it hadn’t been able to find the mask. “But the greater good will be that his name and family will be cleared.” 

“Yes,” Qiu Rong said and kissed him between the brows. “Master Zhao will honor him and he will know paradise. All will be well, I feel it. I  _ promise.” _

“I trust you, I just feel awful.” Zhao Ning said, truthfully. His hand that’d been in Qiu Rong’s hair drifted down to the small of the man’s back. “The good news is that we have what Young Master Zhao and Mr. Gu need to win their case.”

“Yes, and what we need to put a stop to that toad for good,” Qiu Rong huffed and moved to sit on Zhao Ning’s lap, kissing his cheeks, then his nose, his ching, his forehead. “Tell me how I can help  _ you,”  _ he asked softly, fingers sliding through the man’s short hair.

Zhao Ning tilted his head, letting out a happy huff at having Qiu Rong’s fingers in his hair. The kisses made him smile and helped him to focus on the now with Qiu Rong. He kept the hand on Qiu Rong’s hip as the latter peppered his face with his kisses. “You’re doing it.” Zhao Ning answered. 

“Then I’ll keep doing it,” Qiu Rong said and resumed, kissing softly between his brows while his hands tugged lightly on the hair between his fingers. His head was still painful, but this was more important, and he moved to straddle the man’s lap for better access as he kissed his cheeks next, then the corner of his mouth. 

Zhao Ning tilted his head so when Qiu Rong went to kiss the other corner of his lips for an actual kiss. This one was different from their previous kiss. The first one had been short and terribly soft. This one was open and more heady as they continued. Zhao Ning moved to wrap his arms around Qiu Rong’s waist pulling him flush against his chest. 

Qiu Rong moaned softly and melted into him, letting man do as he wished. His core buzzed with excitement at each slide of their lips and he hoped the other could feel it too. "Mmm, A-Ning…"

It was the first time that his core had ever felt like this. It felt like a pleasant buzzing beneath the skin but also energized from it. One hand slid up to Qiu Rong’s nape. His fingers slightly tugging at the shorter hair there. 

Qiu Rong hummed happily again. "Are you going to warm me up like this? Because I approve." 

Zhao Ning huffed a laugh as they tried to catch their breaths. “If that pleases you, I will.” Zhao Ning grinned, seeing the other’s expression brighten. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Then he leaned up kissing Qiu Rong again. 

As Qiu Rong melted into him, Zhao Ning used the moment to flip them. Zhao Ning hovered for a moment, taking in the sight of him beneath him. Those beautiful black brown hair splayed out around him. Qiu Rong looked beautiful with a flushed face and his robes disheveled. Zhao Ning leaned down kissing him again before Qiu Rong had the time to say anything. His hands run up each of Qiu Rong’s arms to intertwine their hands letting go of his hesitation. 

Qiu Rong smiled against his mouth and giggled, unable to stop it. "You're good at this," he said, wiggling under him happily and squeezing Zhao Ning's fingers. "better than I dreamed."

  
“So, now you’ve been dreaming of me, little one?” Zhao Ning replied with a grin. It softened though at the memory of a dream that came to him. In his dream, Zhao Ning had woken up late in the morning. From the canopy on the bed they must have been in Lotus Pier. He’d turned his head to find Qiu Rong already there. A grin on his face. The younger man had giggled telling him good morning then went to lean towards him to kiss him. And that’s where the dream would end. 

A look of awe came to him of how there was another dream like this one with A-Cao. That’s what led to the confusion. Because of those dreams, Zhao Ning had been noticing his attraction and admiration for the two. He’d held back his feelings and to what end? To be alone? Zhao Ning had lost so much and he wouldn’t any longer. His gaze met Qiu Rong’s gaze then flicked down the man’s lips before kissing him again. The first kiss mirrored their first one then it deepened as Qiu Rong parted his lips allowing him too. 

"I always dream of the ones I love," Qiu Rong breathed against his mouth, body arching into his to heighten the contact between them. "A-Cao has had the same. Just wait until we get to do this at home with her watching us."

“You do? What kinds of dreams are those?” Zhao Ning asked,wondering if the man had the same dream as him. Then he chuckled at how giddy the other sounded about them being watched by A-Cao. “Now, that is something I will need to get used to.” 

"She's a great kisser if that helps," Qiu Rong sighed happily and licked his lips. "Taught me all I know."

“I have no doubt. Her kisses are one of a kind and chases the senses. I’ve seen you both afterwards.” Zhao Ning chuckled and moved, loosening his hold so that he was off to the side instead of bearing his full weight on him.

Qiu Rong followed him, snuggling in close and breathing slow. "Thank you for giving us a chance," he murmured into his chest.

“No need to thank me.” Zhao Ning said, pressing a kiss to Qiu Rong’s forehead. “I just want you to be sure I’m the chance you want.” He wrapped his arm around him pulling him flush against him. “Because I….give my all and I…” he trailed. 

_ I don’t want this to be a trap for my heart _ . He finished thinking and felt awful for thinking it but he’d known betrayal. 

"I know you've been hurt. We are giving you all of us too, but I know words and actions are two different things. All I ask is that you give us the chance to show our love and intentions. You are in control here. We want you to feel safe and loved," Qiu Rong said and leaned up to kiss him. "Take all the time you need. We will go at your pace."

“Right now I feel this is where I should be.” Zhao Ning breathed after the kiss. Then he kissed him again, a hand curling around Qiu Rong’s neck to keep him in place. When they parted he was going to add something else but it was lost when there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get that.” He pressed a kiss to Qiu Rong’s forehead then detangled himself from the man. Zhao Ning answered the door to find it was their dinner. He paid the boy and turned to take the tray to the table. “Come let’s eat so that you can properly rest before we go back.” 

“Only because my stomach demands it,” Qiu Rong sighed and sat up, wincing as his head throbbed. Still, he smiled wide at the smell of the food and wobbled off the bed, enthusiastic as ever. “Smells good!”

“Good, free will is such a good thing.” Zhao Ning mused, because he knew the truth. If the man was truly unwilling then he’d have pouted from the bed. Wu Chao had said he’d done that before. It made him curious if he’d see that too. Qiu Rong was always easy going around him. He gestured for him to sit down on his lap again. That way he could let Qiu Rong snuggle as he ate. 

Qiu Rong didn't hesitate, just plopped down on him and grabbed a bowl, though the first bite he aimed for Zhao Ning’s lips. “How do you think Master Zhao will react to the news about Mr. Liang?” he asked softly, honestly a little worried about that. “Do you think he’ll let A-Yin try to bring him to justice, or just put the brotherhood on the task?”

Zhao Ning ate the bite appreciatively. He considered what he knew about Master Zhao. “He will leave it up to Young Master Zhao. He wouldn’t do anything that would harm his professional and personal life. However, where justice fails he will of course want him handled. In terms of Mr. Liang’s family Uncle Fang will pay restitution for what he can on behalf of the family.” Zhao Ning answered, as he took another offered bite. He noticed the slight tension in the younger man’s shoulders. He reached up with one hand to massage Qiu Rong’s neck lightly.

“If he does send someone after Gu Yong… would you want it to be you?” Qiu Rong asked, not judging, just curious. “For Mr. Liang?”

“He will not send me. He will send Zhao Qiang.” Zhao Ning answered immediately. Zhao Qiang was Master Zhao’s second. He wouldn’t send him again because of sending him to kill someone that was innocent. It would be more likely that he’d remain with Zhao Deyin for a long time unless he expressed wanting to return to Master Zhao’s residence. 

Qiu Rong nodded at that and blew on a bite, offering it to the man. He considered something as Zhao Ning chewed, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. He could sense Gu Ching resting in the corner, but another had taken over the window seat. He smiled and mentally bowed in respect to Mr. Liang, who had come to check in on Zhao Ning.

“I have a shrine in my home for spirits that I know still linger,” he said softly. “I made a placard for Mr. Liang and I think it might do you some good to spend some time praying there, offering incense. I know it brings them some peace and I know he would sit there with you. It’s not a solution, but it may be a bit healing for you both… if you want.”

Zhao Ning smiled thinly at that then leaned forward pressing a kiss to the side of Qiu Rong’s head. “Thank you and I do  _ want _ . The both of you are so considerate of me.” Zhao Ning answered, truely comforted and touched by Qiu Rong offering to let him share that space. He knew that as someone like Qiu Rong that those spaces were extremely private.

Qiu Rong kissed his brow and nibbled on another bite. “He’s also here now, if you could feel the warmth in the room. Back to check in on you. I think he likes window seats,” he chuckled warmly and stirred the stew a bit, looking for a good meaty piece to give to Zhao Ning.

“He was reading a book in one the night I came. I wanted to wait for his children to leave from their visit.” Zhao Ning stated, “It was one of poetry I think. I am sorry, Mr. Liang.” He murmured the last bit. He had felt the warmth but he didn’t realize it was the spirit. He thought it was just him from their earlier activities.

The spirit only warmed further and Qiu Rong’s eyes went a bit glassy as he spoke for the man.  _ “The sky’s water has fallen, and the autumn clouds are thin, the western wind has blown ten thousand li. This morning’s scene is good and fine, long rain has not harmed the land. The row of willows begins to show green, the pear tree on the hill has little red flowers. A hujia pipe begins to play upstairs, one goose flies high into the sky…  _ that was the poem,” he whispered.  _ “Clearing Rain,  _ by Du Fu. A poem of peace and acceptance of the world. He does not blame you. He worries for you. Otherwise, he would not be here.”

Zhao Ning felt the warmth seep into Qiu Rong’s touch as he continued to massage the man’s neck. He tilted his head to the side. His forehead wrinkling as he looked concerned. “What do you mean he worries?” he asked, wondering how a spirit could have to worry about him.

“Spirits have insight into the souls of the living they don’t have when they’re alive. He stuck to you first because you did kill him, but he saw how much his death pained you. It’s why he checks on you, to see if you’ve finished grieving him, which I don’t think you have,” Qiu Rong said softly. “You didn’t think you’d be allowed to grieve him. That kind of wound needs to air sometime, so he wants to make sure you end up in a good place, not a bad one. He doesn’t want his death to be what hurts you, but what helps you move onward into a brighter future.”

He kissed the man slowly and gently booped his nose. “He was also with you when your family turned on you. He’s very protective of you, A-Ning. He sees you now like a father would to a son. He left with no regret, and yet he is still here. True, he was framed, and I suppose you could make the argument that he wants his name cleared. In some ways he does, because he wants his daughters to live their lives free of that shadow. But truthfully? Mr. Liang himself was at peace with his passing. He knew it was coming. He stays for his daughters and for you.”

Zhao Ning hadn’t truly thought that the man had forgiven him but it helped to know how the spirit truly feels. It also helped that he had opened himself up to Qiu Rong to be able to hear what Mr. Liang wanted to say. “Thank you. To him and you.” Zhao Ning stated, leaning in to Qiu Rong back. Then he glanced at the window seat with a smile. “You should eat some more, while I make the tea. And if you can stay awake I will massage your neck and head to help with the pain.” 

“Thank you, A-Ning,” Qiu Rong grinned and stole another kiss just because he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Zhao Deyin had an issue sleeping last night with the storm that’d rolled in. While he loved rain, storms had always frightened him. He’d lived in Lotus Pier as a child with his Uncle Tang for some years and the storms there were terrifying. It didn’t help with the rumors of Sandu Shengshou being out there with Zidian. So naturally he looked less like himself. He hadn’t even decided to be entirely presentable. He let his hair down, finger combed and a small couple strands pulled back out of his face with a black ribbon. He wore a black thin inner robe with a burgundy out robe. They were both simple with only abalone beading on the outer robe lapels that made stars. 

He merely waved to Wu Xiang and headed Gu Chang’s room. Apparently that’s where Zhao Ning had said that they would meet them when they arrived. Since A-Cao didn’t come to his residence that meant that she was coming on her own. He wasn’t lucky enough to have Zhao Bin stay at the house. 

“Stay here please.” Zhao Deyin stated when they reached the landing. 

“After this you should go home. You look paler than usual.” Zhao Bin commented, “If Master Zhao saw you in office he’d send you home.”

“Yeah, well I have work after this. I’ll have to sleep later with the aid of some baju. Speaking of that why don’t you go get us some.” Zhao Deyin suggested.

“Nice try. I will wait here.” Zhao Bin sighed and rolled his eyes.

Zhao Deyin shook his head and went inside. He stopped in the doorway after he realized he didn’t knock. “Apologies…” He said with an apologetic look on his face. 

Gu Chang was in a very similar sprawl to what he had been in when they’d first met. He’d even been chewing the end of his brush when the door opened. Whatever retort he’d been about to make about this being a private room died on his tongue. What came out, instead, was a very sharp insult. “You look like utter shit. How are you standing? Are you sick?”

Zhao Deyin snorted with a tired smile on his face. “I am fine and sheer force of will. I’m sure you’ve realized I don’t have a core.” Zhao Deyin stated, rubbing his cheek slightly as he took a seat across from him. He looked the man over seeing that he was in a dark green outer looking robe that brings out his eyes with a light grey inner robe that looked sheer through the collar. It was a high collar and the man was fidgeting with it.

“You don’t normally wear those do you?” Zhao Deyin asked while pouring himself a cup of tea.

“I hate high collars, but I…” Gu Chang trailed off, wondering why he was about to go into something personal with this man. He bit his tongue instead and looked Zhao Deyin over, artfully turning the conversation back on him. “Seriously, though. Did you even sleep?”

“I’ve already answered that question. So, why are you wearing it then?” Zhao Deyin replied, not letting the man dodge his question. He hummed happily at the orange blossom tea with a dash of cinnamon. “I love this blend.” he murmured mixed with a happy hum.

Gu Chang rolled his eyes. “I don’t have any other robes,” he huffed, giving him a dirty look, and turned back to his design. “There was an incident in the brothel and Bao- _ er’s _ robes were ripped by a greedy asshole. So I gave him mine since we’re nearly the same size.”

Zhao Deyin had been enjoying his tea with his eyes closed savoring the teaste. At hearing one of the men that worked in the brother had been assaulted, his eyes opened. He’d have Zhao Bin go visit the brothel later. No one should be treated like that. His gaze dropped to the finger toying with the collar once more had him sighing. He sat down his tea cup and if anyone asked why he did this he’d tell him that it was the lack of sleep. He untied his sash then took off his outer robe then his inner robe leaving him in his trousers for a moment before putting on his outer robe once more. 

“Take that thing off and wear this.” Zhao Deyin stated, handing him an almost neatly folded robe.

Gu Chang stared at him a long moment, brow furrowed, but carefully took the robes. “Are you dying?’ he asked seriously even as he shrugged out of the overrobe and the sheer, itchy inner one. After a moment’s thought, he offered it to Zhao Deyin. It was too big for him anyway. “Or do you usually give your clothes to random people?”

Zhao Deyin took the offered robe but set it on his lap. He’d have it washed and properly returned. “No I'm not  _ dying _ and I do not normally give up the clothes I’m wearing. But I will be with you most of this day. It's better to give you my robe than watch you claw that neck of yours up all day.” Zhao Deyin answered, blinking for a moment then grabbed the tea cup. He took a sip then frowned realizing his words. “That sounded better in my head.” he muttered, low to himself.

Gu Chang snorted, then laughed a little at his pitiful state, humoring the man by putting on the offered robes. They were too big but soft and silken, smelling richly of whatever the man used for incense. “You’re a mess,” he said instead of a proper  _ thank you. _

“You’re welcome and you’re also not wrong.” Zhao Deyin replied, trying to hold back a yawn. Now, his bed sounded more like heaven then his office when he first woke up.

That got him a snort, then Gu Chang stood up to adjust the pillows on the window seat. There were yards of silk laying there that he carefully refolded and set in the corner. He walked back to the clearly yawning man and took the cup out of his hands, then used his  _ qi  _ to warm his fingers. “I’m going to touch you, so don’t fucking punch me,” he warned and set his hands on the man’s shoulders. He could feel the exhaustion and slight irritation in Zhao Deyin from being awake when he clearly wished to sleep and snorted again. “Come on, up with you. I don’t think your bodyguards will care if they give you their report or whatever with you laying down.”

“I won’t punch you. It’d be more like a slump against you.” Zhao Deyin responded, making a pleasant humming sound at the feel of warm  _ qi.  _ He for a second leaned back into his touch but stopped himself. Though he allowed the man to help him up. He allowed himself to be guided over to the window seat. 

“And they wouldn’t they’ve seen me worse than this.” He confessed, he’d been injured before and they’d seen him at his worse in bed with bandages. 

“Poor bastards,” Gu Chang said in a way of teasing and sat him down, then helped him lay back comfortably on the pillows. He turned to retrieve his fallen outer robe and laid it over him. “Though they are going to think we were up to something,” he tacked on, amused. “Me wearing your clothes and you shirtless under mine? Scandalous.” 

“They’ll gossip but you’d be considered mine. They’d protect you.” Zhao Deyin nodded, getting warm again. He knew that he should have drank the coffee that his maid had offered to make before leaving.

“Poor bastard,” he said again, this time aiming it at Zhao Deyin, before summoning more of his  _ qi  _ to his fingertips. “I’m going to touch you again. Just close your eyes and relax, dumbass.” He didn’t wait for a reply, just started rubbing a soft line from between the man’s brows down his fine nose, then back up again. He willed his magic to calm him and soothe the tenseness in his mind, the way his sister had always done when he’d fought sleep. He was hardly her soft touch, but he hoped he was a fair pass at the very least. “Better?”

Zhao Deyin didn’t stand a chance with that touch. He leaned into the touch and before he could speak the exhaustion took its toll. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. He had a slight shuddering breath. 

Gu Chang’s eyes narrowed at that, feeling something through his  _ qi,  _ and after he was sure Zhao Deyin was good and truly asleep, he lifted the robe to get his palm on the man’s chest. It was true what Zhao Deyin had said: he had no core, but the life essence still flowed on the same meridians. It didn’t take long to feel the sickness and exhaustion and he huffed, retracting his hand and pulling the robe up like he was tucking him in. The thought made him smile alittle, even as the rest of him burned in a sort of restless anger at the man’s stupid. He’d make sure those bodyguards strong armed the idiot to bed for the rest of the day, come hell or high water, that was for sure.

He wasn’t expecting the odd peace that came with working to a backdrop of Zhao Deyin’s gentle breaths, or the way his own core seemed to settle at the noise. It was ridiculous, of course, but he couldn’t deny he felt calmer now that the man was there, and it was far easier to refocus on his work as they waited for Zhao Ning and Qiu Rong to come.

When the door was knocked on, he wasn’t expecting a woman to be there, and even less expecting to recognize her. But he wouldn’t be able to call himself a designer if he couldn’t recognize Wu Cao from her robes alone. He got up quickly to bow to her.

“Oh, none of that,” she said, waving him off like they were already the best of friends, and the basket swinging on her arm came to rest beside his table. She took one look at Zhao Deyin asleep, then at Gu Chang in his robe, and tittered. “You two are cozy. I brought some small cakes for everyone. I may not have my husband’s gift of sight, but these boys are always hungry!”

It was a little impossible not to smile at her jolly face, which stemmed from a warmth that emanated from every curve she had. And she had quite a few. Her heart shaped face was lovely and darling, and made extra beautiful by the charm in her smile. “You must be Gu Chang, I’ve heard so much about you! Your work on Shi- _ er’s  _ dancing robes were exquisite. May I see what you are working on?”

It was an honor and Gu Chang happily accepted, feeling oddly giddy and nervous the way he’d been when his older brother, the clear talent of the family, had looked over his work. He gestured for her to sit and was amazed at how she practically floated into sitting with more grace than he’d ever seen in anyone. Her hands were deft and round and her dark eyes were quick over his designs. “Oh, wonderful detailing here,” she praised and her smile made him helpless to smile back. “Are these for A-Yin? Not many request snakes on the trim like that.”

It took him a moment to realize she meant Zhao Deyin and nodded. “They are, Lady Wu.”

“He will love them,” she assured and happily pulled over his other sketches with an enthusiasm that left him practically glowing.

Zhao Deyin made another shuddering breath before twitching awake. He sniffed the air first before blearily opening his eyes. He could smell Wu Cao’s sweet cakes with strawberry drizzle and it made him hungry. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t a dream that he’d napped in the tea house instead of his office or room. He looked down to see the robe laying over him. He smiled thinly then looked over to find Wu Cao and Gu Chang at the low table looking over the sketches. 

“A-Cao.” He murmured, his eyes trying to focus on the basket of cakes.

“Ah, did you wake for cakes, little darling?” she asked sweetly, but did not move to give him the basket he was eyeing. “And these boys wonder how I’ve won them all over,” she fake whispered to Gu Chang, delight obvious. “When their stomachs are so easy to charm!”

“ _ Mama  _ always said a way to a man’s heart was through one’s skill with a wok,” Gu Chang agreed, looking nearly devious as he met the man’s gaze. His smile faded a bit into something softer, though he didn’t lose that look of amusement.

“Smart woman,” Wu Cao praised with a soft laugh.

“Very except it was your medicinal tea for my….you know what for is what won me over. That and the way A-Rong practically turns into a ball of sunshine around you.” Zhao Deyin stated with a warm smile as he got up to join them. He ran his fingers through his hair and undid the ribbon. As he walked over he wrapped it around his wrist as not to lose it, allowing his hair to be completely down. Then he sat across from Gu Chang. He noticed the look in the man’s eyes but didn’t quite know how to feel other than happy that Gu Chang wasn’t glaring daggers at him. 

Gu Chang felt his smile drop even more, this time in awe. How beautiful the man was… it was unfair, really. He tried to find a scowl, but found he couldn’t, and simply busied himself with pouring more tea. “So I take it he’s often a mess?” he asked, having been able to read between the lines at least that much.

Wu Cao laughed and accepted the tea with a gracious nod. “A-Yin has bouts of insomnia, as do I and my husband. I won him over with my sleeping teas,” she said, conspiratorial, and Gu Chang didn’t miss the gleeful look in her eye looking between them.

“I may have to beg for some of that,” he admitted, feeling tired himself, though clearly he was better at dealing with long nights than the other man. The thought stirred both amusement and a weird protectiveness.

“Of course! Come by my shop anytime,” she assured, then perked up at the sound of feet outside. She was standing in one graceful motion just as the door burst open and Qiu Rong barreled in. 

“A-Cao!” he crowed and practically threw himself into her arms. Gu Chang was startled to see a grown man behave like a child, but he couldn't deny the pure happiness radiating from them both. Giggling, Wu Cao pulled him in close and kissed him softly, then they both were turning back to the door.

“A-Ning, welcome home!” she said, holding out her other arm for a man Gu Chang didn’t recognize, though by the neck tattoo that matched the smirking guard outside, he figured he was part of Zhao Deyin’s defense crew.

“Thank you, A-Cao.” Zhao Ning said, his voice deeper than Zhao Deyin’s. He stepped up hugging Wu Cao easily before taking a step back to properly pay his respects to Zhao Deyin. “Young Master Zhao.” He merely glanced at Gu Chang and bowed his head slightly to him. He prepared himself though as Qiu Rong wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him back in. 

“Glad that you’re back, Zhao Ning. A-Rong, how did you like Lanling.” Zhao Deyin asked, not holding back his yawn this time. 

“Oh it was terrible,” Qiu Rong said happily, a gleam in his eye. “Blood and ghosts everywhere! I was so busy playing medium I missed my random spells of clarity!” He turned a pout on Zhao Deyin, then at Gu Chang, which startled him. “Don’t tell me you two have gotten together and I didn’t get to  _ see _ it!”

“You barely saw much the first time,” Wu Cao soothed her husband, who instantly melted into a happy puddle. “And I rather you didn’t strain your sight while using your gift. We both know how bad your headaches get.”

“I know,” he said, taking her hands in comfort. “A-Ning was a perfect nurse!”

Zhao Ning smiled thinly at that praise. “I did no such thing. You took good care of yourself, Qiu Rong.” Zhao Ning responded, ushering for them to sit. 

“And we…” Zhao Deyin sighed, gesturing between him and Gu Chang. “...are working together. That’s all.” Zhao Ning who’d been working on fixing Qiu Rong a cup of tea stilled, his gaze meeting Zhao Deyin’s then dropped down to the man’s chest. Which of course made Zhao Deyin glance down to see that his robes had come slightly undone. He was flashing his neck and a sliver of his chest. Plus his hair was down. He quickly tidied his robes. 

Gu Chang snorted at the sight, uncaring of all the eyes it got him. “This dumbass came here sick,” he said bluntly, meeting Zhao Deyin’s eye in an obvious challenge to refute that. “I hope for his sake you drag his ass back to bed where he belongs once this is over.”

“I am not sick. I’m tired you…” Zhao Deyin argued but stopped seeing the utter glee in Qiu Rong’s eyes. His eyes narrowed in denial and to not be baited like Gu Chang wanted. “Say one word and I’ll send Zhao Ning to pick up Uncle Fang in Qinghe tomorrow instead of Zhao Kong.” 

Qiu Rong bit his lips and snickered, which was technically not saying a word. Wu Cao followed suit, but far more elegantly, and pinned Zhao Deyin with a look. “A-Yin, play fair,” she chided lightly, then turned her dark eyes on Gu Chang. “And how do you know he’s sick?”

“I felt it in my  _ qi.  _ He’s overworking,” Gu Chang told her, but his eyes never left Zhao Deyin. “And call me whatever you want, it won’t change that fact. You’re sick and you’re an idiot. Go the fuck home and sleep.”

Zhao Deyin leveled him with a rather sharp glare and sighed loudly. He went to get up but Zhao Ning went to stand and he stopped him. “I am going to order some coffee and when I get back we can discuss how to help Mr. Gu with your findings.” 

“Yes, Young Master Zhao.” Zhao Ning stated, swallowing. He wasn’t used to Zhao Deyin staying after being disrespected like that. It had him wondering if Gu Chang knew who Zhao Deyin was. He sipped his tea, turning his head watch from his periphery Zhao Deyin leave. He could sense him approaching Zhao Bin. “He is walking downstairs to get the coffee. It will be a moment.” He stated once he sensed Zhao Deyin moving further away as well Zhao Bin following. 

It was impressive the way the guards’  _ qi  _ linked like that. Once again, Gu Chang found himself wondering just who Zhao Deyin was to earn such protection, but then decided he didn’t care. The man was an idiot and a beautiful mess and he was finding it harder and harder not to be utterly charmed.

He let his gaze trail to safe ground, which was Qiu Rong with his head on Wu Cao’s shoulder and his hand on Zhao Ning’s knee. He raised an eyebrow. “So, you three are… together?”

“Yes,” Qiu Rong said happily, practically buzzing in his seat. “We are wooing him!”

“And hopefully doing a good job of it,” Wu Cao added, smiling over at Zhao Ning.

“You are.” Zhao Ning stated, his hand moving to cover Qiu Rong’s for a moment before a look of slight concern came over his face. He lifted Qiu Rong’s hand. “He’s agitating Young Master Zhao. I will be right back, Little one. A-Cao.” He informed them before kissing Qiu Rong’s hand then got up leaving them alone. 

Gu Chang blinked, but before he could ask, Qiu Rong ran over him. “Don't worry, you were right to call him out. It takes a special person to tell him when he’s being a fool.”

“Well he is,” Gu Chang defended, frowning. “He should take better care of himself. There are people who depend on him not being a stupid ass.”

Wu Cao laughed and he blushed, remembering he shouldn’t curse in the presence of a lady, but she didn’t seem offended, only delighted. “He does, truly,” she promised and shared a look with Qiu Rong that made him immediately feel he was missing something very important.

“Thank you and he either learns or I can have it sewn shut.” Zhao Deyin snapped as the door opened with him carrying the tray of coffee. The roast was dark and made Zhao Deyin’s sinus burn but in a good way. 

“That is your prerogative Young Master Zhao though I would suggest a vow silence.”

“Then I’d have to remove his tongue because that’d never work.” Zhao Deyin vented then blanched when he suddenly realized he was in the room with them. His cheeks flushing a bit he turned to share a look with Zhao Ning. The two of them having some kind of silent conversation before Zhao Ning bowed then shut the door to go speak with Zhao Bin. 

“Is he always a child?” Gu Chang asked the snuggling duo pointedly, not caring if he was heard or not.

“Only when he’s tired and sick,” Qiu Rong said, grinning up at Zhao Deyin’s darkening face.

“A-Rong, A-Yin,” Wu Cao said again, effectively soothing them. “We have business to attend to so Mr. Gu can get back to work. A-Yin, please sit and calm down.”

“I will when this is over and I will behave as such. Uncle Tang is visiting. I give them leniency because I know most of them..” Zhao Deyin fussed, sitting down to pour his coffee before he decided that all he needed the man across the table to do was show up at the summons. He mixed the coffee with milk he’d brought as well. “...have been with me since that night. I don’t want them to forget themselves and be punished. While I may let  _ him _ speak to me like that because he is a client, I refuse for them to. That isn’t childishness.”

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow in obvious confusion, but decided to just roll his eyes, done with it. “Fine, do whatever you want,” he huffed, unimpressed, and busied himself with sketching and giving the man the silent treatment until Zhao Ning returned.

Zhao Ning returned with a respectful bow then sat down beside Qiu Rong. He turned to Wu Cao and Qiu Rong. “I am letting you know that Zhao Bin has asked to work your gardens and kitchen for the next two weeks.” Zhao Ning said softly. “He is eager to start tonight and is awaiting your instruction upon arriving at home.”

Zhao Deyin blinked at that. Tilting his head, the anger having left him. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one that Zhao Bin sassed tonight and got upset. While that is something he normally did when frustrated at them it was rare to have Zhao Ning do it. He sipped his coffee and looked over at Gu Chang’s sketches.

“He’s more than welcome, as always,” Wu Cao once more smoothed over, taking Zhao Ning’s hand into her lap while Qiu Rong snuggled his side. “Just don’t forget him. He got lost in the gardens the last time.”

It was Zhao Deyin’s time to snort. The memory always made him laugh but he held it back. He cleared his throat then took a sip of his coffee. “What were you able to find, A-Rong?” He asked, getting down to business. 

“Well, Gu Ching was definitely murdered by Master Gu,” Qiu Rong said without preamble, startling Gu Chang into looking up. “He’s killed many people and pretends he hasn’t, though he keeps trophies in a locked room behind a bookcase. A-Ning managed to get in there and find the murder weapon.”

Gu Chang choked a little, wide eyed. “But that… it was missing,” he said dumbly, angry and sickened in equal measure. “You’re telling me he  _ kept  _ it?”

“Yes,” Qiu Rong nodded, softening his words to keep the man from breaking down. “We have it with us, A-Yin.”

Zhao Deyin carefully set his coffee cup down. He felt an ache of sympathy and empathy for Gu Chang. He rubbed his chest a little and avoided the small smirk on Qiu Rong’s face at seeing him do it. He looked at Zhao Ning. “Show it to us.” Zhao Deyin instructed. 

Zhao Ning took out the veil covered dagger from his qikan pocket in his sleeve once he let go of Wu Cao’s hand. He laid it down on the table. The veil was just silk and beads giving no proper protection from the resentful energy.

“Uh...I’m no cultivator but can you feel that?” Zhao Deyin asked, feeling his earlier dark mood trying to come back. “More importantly can you hear that?” He asked, hearing a faint whisper of something coming from it.

“Yes but, it shouldn’t be doing that,” Gu Chang said, eyes narrowed in on the blade. “ _ Ge-ge  _ showed me this knife when it was given to him. It was blessed with an ancient protective love spell.”

“The resentful energy is from the blade,” Qiu Rong said, drawing his gaze. “Look closely, Mr. Gu.”

Gu Chang did look closely, then drew in a sharp breath. “That’s not the original blade,” he told Zhao Deyin plainly. “It’s too short and double-edged. This abomination is pure hatred.  _ Everlasting Love _ was made to protect, not kill.”

Zhao Deyin listened to Gu Chang and could see where the differences lay in the report that’d been filed by the imperial guards. So Gu Yong manipulated the blade then reported  _ Everlasting Love _ missing because even if they found it. This wouldn’t be the blade they were looking for. “And that’s how he was able to hide it even it was in plain si...Zhao Ning can you make it be quiet?” he asked, stopping his response. The whispers were spreading venom about the night he was attacked. He knew it was irrational because his attacker was dead but it still made him twitch. “What’s the point of that veil?” 

“It’s to trap evil ghosts,” Gu Chang said before Qiu Rong could and made a hand seal. A talisman appeared between his fingertips and he bit a finger, drawing on it with blood. He sent it towards the blade in a wave of  _ qi  _ and winced as it screamed, as though in anger and pain, before settling. He pulled the veil off once the blade was silent and frowned. “Uncle was never smart about cultivation, since he never formed a core. This veil is useless silk. There are no spirit repelling talismans embroidered on it and the beads are in the wrong place.”

“Thank you and if he is not good with the cultivation then who did he hire for the blade?” Zhao Deyin asked, grateful that the voices were gone and the feeling of anger. He had a genuine smile on his face but it fell thinking about it. “The blade has probably been used on his victims after your older brother. I would suspect he’d fall prey to the voices too.” 

“Or it was forged in pure resentful energy,” Qiu Rong said. “If he isn’t smart about cultivation then he probably thought he could control it. But this blade is vicious and only would have become more so after the death of Gu Ching. This veil, uncomplete as it is, shows me he was terrified of it.”

“But we can’t tell how old the veil is to determine when he’d become scared...can we?” Zhao Deyin asked, though he knew it would only be helpful to other cases if there were any. He glanced at a Zhao Ning and saw an expression on his face that there was more. “What is it?” 

“It is  _ business _ that doesn’t concern Mr. Gu’s case and if you like I’ll discuss it with you, Young Master Zhao, when you return home.” Zhao Ning answered, vaguely. At the curious look Mr. Gu seemed not to know something. And if his master didn’t wish to tell the man then he’d stay quiet. 

“Alright.” Zhao Deyin conceded, letting it go. His anxiety rising. Zhao Ning rarely talked about triad business. So it meant something big must have been found in the manor.

“You might as well go now,” Gu Chang said, frowning and upset as he looked at the knife. He wrapped back up in the veil, but stopped, unbridled pain flickering over his face. “The hilt is original,” he murmured as he passed it back to Zhao Ning. “My brother eloped because the girl he loved wasn’t the girl our uncle wanted him to marry. She is the one who gave him the knife. She was his only advocate when his body was discovered. She ran away after her family beat her nearly to death over it.”

“I will not.” Zhao Deyin replied instantly, seeing the man’s pain. “I’m sorry for your loss but do you think she’d be willing to return for court once we present the evidence. We would take care of her.” He reached out to touch Gu Chang’s wrist that was close to his own. 

“If she isn’t dead,” Gu Chang said flatly, but allowed the touch. It was oddly grounding, even if he could feel the sickness again. “ _ Ge-ge  _ was also planning on moving to Yunmeng to open his own shop. He was the talent in our family. You think my sketches are good? His were better. The best. Like they could float off the paper and be worn kind of real. He was our uncle’s secret weapon. Uncle’s sketches are chicken scratch in comparison.”

“So for him to leave would mean a great loss for the company,” Qiu Rong murmured, nodding along. “That is a strong motive.”

“And it’s why he wants me,” Gu Chang said. “It took him two years, but he tracked me down. The business must be in trouble if he’s that stubborn about it. But then again, he also doesn’t like losing. He likes being in command, being obeyed, and I've done nothing but spit in his face from the moment  _ ge-ge  _ died.”

Zhao Deyin frowned. That was awful that the woman could be dead. He wanted to find out anyway and gave Zhao Ning a look. “Zhao Wang Wei?” 

“Agreed. I will handle it the moment we arrive back at your residence, Young Master Zhao.” Zhao Ning stated, understanding what Zhao Deyin wanted. 

“Well, he’ll be thoroughly disappointed when he loses to us in court, Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin stated, turning his attention back on Gu Chang. “We’ll make him regret what he’s done.”

“He won't,” Gu Chang said bitterly. “He’ll never regret it. His ego will never allow it.”

“But why did he kill Gu Ching if he was such an asset?” Wu Cao asked him softly, her hand cupping Gu Chang’s other wrist. It was a hard question and she’d felt it best that it came from her. Thankfully, Gu Chang softened, looking like the lost boy he really was.

“My guess? Gu Ching was a fighter. He wasn’t like me, but he’d find ways to rebel. He was probably caught trying to escape and Uncle lost his temper. Again, that ego. He believed he could make it work even without  _ ge-ge.  _ Probably use the death to control me. He thinks he’s untouchable, a great leader. His head is so far up his ass all of his reality is covered in shit,” Gu Chang said, blinking hard against tears at the motherly touch on his arm. “Sorry, my lady.”

“Never apologize for speaking what you feel,” she said firmly. “Gu Chang, do you think you could draw one of your brother’s designs for me? I need to see something.”

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded, pulling over a fresh paper and charcoal. There was one robe that came to his mind immediately, a black and yellow sunflower design that Gu Ching had drawn on a whim while doodling the flowers in the garden. He’d made the robes for Gu Chang and they had been his most treasured possessions. They’d also been the first thing he’d had to sell in order to keep from starving. “He favored this style,” he said, pointing to a high collar. It was why he no longer could wear them. “Beads in the trim. His embroidery was like magic.”

  
  
  


“I know this design,” Wu Cao said, looking up at him, then at Zhao Deyin. “The Gu’s last collection was a play on this style. He must have kept all of Gu Ching’s drawings and used them to keep the business going.”

“And they’ve run out,” Qiu Rong followed her mind easily, as always, brows furrowed. “So he’d redoubled his efforts to get to you, Mr. Gu.”

“I’ll die before helping him,” Gu Chang said, all defiance, and though he was scared, his head was high and proud. He meant every word. “I’ll never go back. He will never have my work.”

“And as long as you let us help you then you won’t have to do any of that.” Zhao Deyin stated, tightening his grip, hoping that Gu Chang took it as a touch of reassurance. “I will keep you safe through this process.” He looked at his friends then down at the design. The robes did look familiar like he’d seen them before. “Perhaps until the case is complete you can come stay at my residence.” he offered.

“You do realize I’m just going to bully you into actually sleeping,” Gu Chang huffed, but still didn’t pull his hand away. He snorted at the man. “You’ll regret it. Besides, I still have my work to consider at the brothel. You’re a man respected enough to have bodyguards, for whatever reason. I doubt you want a guest who will be making regular trips to and from a brothel to your home.”

“It will be adorable to see you to get me to do anything that I don’t like, Mr. Gu.” Zhao Deyin responded, sarcastically, “And you do realize that if you decline that I will come  _ every _ day to the brothel to interrupt your work. Besides, the reason I have my guards has nothing to do with respect of this city but to my family and well being.” 

“I’m not your family,” Gu Chang pointed out, but decided there was no point arguing. “I’ll stay with you,” he said before Zhao Deyin could launch into some other kind of argument. “But only on the condition that you go home from here and fucking  _ sleep.” _

“Good, now that you’ve seen it my way is there anything else that we should know before we leave?” Zhao Deyin asked, Qiu Rong and Zhao Ning, avoiding any further conversation with the man who was trying to bait him. 

Qiu Rong snickered, but shook his head. “A-Ning will fill you in,” he promised and kissed the man’s cheek. “I hope you can come to our home later, A-Ning. Don’t be a stranger.”

“And don’t forget your cakes,” Wu Cao added in, giggling at the childish display before her.

“Zhao Bin says my things have been moved already, little one. “ Zhao Ning answered, with a small smile. “So I will be home after I see to Young Master Gu’s settling in.” Zhao Deyin merely shrugged and went to sip his coffee when Qiu Rong looked at him. 

“You moved him in?” he asked, then looked to his wife in excitement. When she nodded, he buzzed in his seat. “A-Ning,” he whispered in awe and snuggled the man. “Welcome  _ home.” _

“Thank you, little one. A-Cao.” Zhao Ning replied, then gently patted the others back. He turned to look over to shoulder to watch them go. A small smile appeared on his face and just as it came it faded as he focused on business. 

Zhao Deyin smiled watching them go. He turned Gu Chang and let his hand slip away. “Do we need to stop at the brothel to pick anything up?” he asked, noticing all the things in the room. Apparently the man had planned to be there maybe a day or two in this room. 

“No, all I own is here,” Gu Chang said and moved to get up to pull all his things together. Besides his satchel for all his drawings and supplies, what he actually owned fit in a very small bag. He refused to feel ashamed of it as he stood at the ready, still in Zhao Deyin’s robe and his own.

“Good, then let’s be on our way.” Zhao Deyin stated, smiling at the man’s own inner defiance. Clearly, the man had been through so much and he’d had to face it alone. At least with all of his struggles he had the brotherhood, friends, and his father to help him endure it. 

The walk to his home was quiet and actually kind of tiring. So maybe he would just go to bed when they got home. Though after the conversation that he needed to have with Zhao Ning. He glanced over at Gu Chang and saw a look of indifference on his face though it faded the closer that he got to his own manor. Four guards were standing outside. He waved them off when they moved to check Gu Chang. 

One of the guards opened the outer gate, then another opened the inner gate allowing them inside. It immediately opened up into a massive garden with a large pond enough for several grown man to swim inside. There were three walk ways.One vered to the left to led the walker onto the engawa and so did the one on the right. The middle one allowed one to cross across the entire garden. Just off the edge of the pond was a stand alone pavilion with a table. The living quarters wrapped around the walls of the residence in a u shaped design. 

“I will show you to my tea room unless you want to make use of the pavilion there while we ready your rooms.” Zhao Deyin said, turning to look at Gu Chang who kind of looked in awe. 

“Uh…” Gu Chang stared at him, struck dumb. “Are you some kind of royal?” he asked before he shook himself off. “No, wait, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. Tea room is fine. I don’t think I can handle seeing all… this.”

Zhao Deyin chuckled amused at the man’s reaction. But now it was clear the man hadn’t taken his advice to ask about him with his roommates at the brothel. He gestured for the man to follow him. “Tea room it is then.” Zhao Deyin said, softly keeping the sight of the tea room to himself. While it was minimal the room was elegant. 

Gu Chang felt more and more unsettled the further into the fine house he went. Even his uncle’s enterprise and manor weren’t nearly this large. He’d decided he didn’t care just who Zhao Deyin was, and for the most part that was still true, but being surrounded by finery, he couldn’t help but realize just how poor he’d become. Once upon a time, he’d have been invited to parties in homes like this. Once upon a time, he would have danced and drank in a great hall no different to the one they passed. Now, he felt out of place everywhere except the brothel. His parents were probably rolling in their graves at how far he’d fallen.

And that of course begged the question as to just  _ why  _ Zhao Deyin had wanted him here. Sure, they’d flirted, and the spark between them was undeniable, but outside of base attraction, he couldn’t help but wonder what the man was trying to do. Was this really just for his protection? Or was there a different angle he was missing altogether? He knew there was something he should know but didn't, and it was his own bullheaded stubbornness that had led him here.

It was logic that saved him, that Zhao Deyin wouldn’t go through all this trouble just to stab him in the back. The man was honorable and he would not disrespect that. Still, he was quiet as they entered the room and he hesitated to take a seat, feeling dirty and disheveled. He realized, belatedly, that he hadn’t been able to shave in a few days. Thankfully, he’d taken the time to wash up that morning.

“Uh… I think that cushion is worth more than my room in the brothel,” he muttered, refusing to sit. “Maybe it’s best not to have me ruin all your nice things.”

“I actually think that is made of cotton. I don’t like the heat silk absorbs after so much time sitting on it.” Zhao Deyin stated, feeling like maybe he should have put the man up at Qiu Rong’s but it also hurt to think of doing that. It felt right to have Gu Chang there. “Make yourself at home. You’re not going  _ ruin _ anything and if you hear some soft bells that is Granny Zhao. She will bring you some tea unless you’d like something else.” 

Gu Chang slowly sat, willing himself to just accept what he was given. “Tea is fine,” he murmured, though he wished it would be baijiu. He looked up at the man, curious, and felt a flare of irritation at how calm and handsome he was. He rolled his eyes. “So, how exactly are you going to prove anything with just a knife that you stole?”

“It’s called evidence finding, not stealing. The blade has been found where it was listed as being missing from court records. All I need to do is find someone willing to talk and there will be someone, Gu Chang. There always is.” Zhao Deyin answered, hearing the man’s irritation. He blinked kind of confused as to why the other was angry at him. “And I will have Granny Zhao know you bring you some tea and maybe some...emperors smile..” he murmured the last part to himself as he leaned back seeing Zhao Ning waiting for him. “I will be back for us to finish this conversation.” 

Gu Chang waved him off and took a breath once he was alone. He wondered if he could make a break for it and disappear into the void. He’d done it before, surely he could… but no. he had nothing left to trade. Nothing left to make money from besides his sketches. And that gave him a rather spiteful, if morbid, idea.

He grabbed up a paper from his satchel and set up his brush. When Granny Zhao brought him tea, he thanked her quietly, and went back to work, very careful with his calligraphy. He didn’t have the best handwriting, so he wrote slow and clear, and hoped that if it ever had to be used, it wasn’t used against him. Or rather, Zhao Deyin.

Granny Zhao started humming a tune she’d learned as a child as she went behind a divider and came out with a white jar and a silver dish with a silver trimmed cup. Instead of leaving she sat down to serve him some emperors smile. 

He was startled that she was still there, but took the alcohol gratefully. It was definitely an alcohol kind of day. “Thank you, madam,” he said politely and set down his brush a moment to properly study the drink she handed him. “Would you care to join me?”

“No gratitude needed. Young Master Zhao said your day had been trying. That makes the choice easy to have an evening that’ll make you smile. And I would like to join you.” She replied, then went to get another cup. “Been too long since I got to do this with Young Master Zhao.” A fond smile on her face as she took a sip. Her gaze drifted to the paper. “You best be serious about that.” 

“I am,” Gu Chang said. In truth, he’d never been more serious about anything. “If I give my work to my sister, my uncle will hunt her down too. But your master is well guarded here and can advocate for himself in terms of the law. I’m not expecting to die, madam, but if he loses my case and i have to go back… well, I won’t be leaving LeLing alive. I’d be honored if your master would keep them for me. They aren’t worth much, but they’re all I have, and if I lose my life over them, I want to die knowing my uncle will never get his hands on them.”

“Ah, the words of desperation not affection.” She said softly, smile failing a bit. “Then write that. He’d not have taken your case if he was going to fail. You’ll see it and it’s not like your uncle will live long enough. I heard what he did to Mr. Liang. Master Zhao will want retribution for that.” 

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about,” he admitted, staring down at the will he’d drafted. His smile was wan, but real as he met her eye again. “And it is affection. This work is from my heart. In giving it to him, I’m essentially giving him a piece of myself, aren’t I?”

“Yes you do.” She eyed him still smiling. “But it’s not for him. It’s for your sister for him to safeguard which he’ll do for her.” Granny Zhao responded, “You aren’t wrong though. It is a piece of yourself.” She took a sip of her liquor.

He didn’t know, but decided not to ask. The more he learned about the man, the more questions he had. But he wouldn't air them. It didn’t matter anyway. “So I’m just a stepping stone to get to my uncle to avenge another?” he pieced together, wondering why that thought stung. But of course that was all he was. “By that reasoning, he’s not doing this for me either. Not completely.”

“No, Young Master Zhao will do his duty and Master Zhao honor it. But if your uncle is ever free. He will owe a blood price to the Zhao Triad and he cannot run from it.” Granny Zhao answered, setting her cup down. “Young Master Zhao chose you because he believed in you.” 

There was a beat of silence, then Gu Chang slowly put his cup down. “Triad?” he asked, swallowing hard, and looked down at the will again. Of course, that did explain a lot, and he laughed bitterly, thinking of how often he’d called Zhao Deyin an idiot today. Surely his own death warrant had been issued. “Well then, maybe he shouldn’t believe in me. I’m more trouble than I’m worth. He’ll see that someday. Everyone does eventually.”

Granny Zhao blinked, tilting her head to look him over. “Yes, Young Master Gu. Young Master Zhao is the son of Master Zhao.” She stated, then reached out for his wrist that was close to her. “You are not worthless, Young Master Gu and if he thought so little of you he wouldn’t have brought you here. This isn't a trap. He  _ is _ helping you and lawfully so.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe as wholly as you do,” he murmured. “You’re talking to a man who has lost everything and everyone I’ve loved, or who claimed to love me. But I’ll try,” he tacked on, feeling guilty for some reason he couldn’t name. “I believe he is an honorable man. And a bit of an idiot.”

“You will and you’re not wrong.” Granny Zhao chuckled, then patted his wrist as the door opened again to reveal Zhao Deyin. His eyes were a bit red along with his nose. He brushed a strand behind his ear showing off how he was nervous but that expression was lost when he noticed the emperor's smile on the table.

“Granny, I meant that for me!” Zhao Deyin gasped, eyes wide and pointing at the table.

“Don’t be selfish with our guests. It’s his home for now too.” Granny Zhao chided him, making Zhao Deyin sputter. “And how unruly you look. At least make yourself decent for guests...did you go out in public like that?” 

Zhao Deyin, who’d been about to complain, immediately shut his mouth. She gave him an incredulous look then shook her head. “I did...not. I was properly dressed. I…”

“I heard enough. Hopefully, poor Madam Wu didn’t see you so shamelessly dressed when she dresses you so handsomely.” Granny Zhao shushed him then turned to Gu Chang, patting his wrist. “If you need anything at all, Young Master Gu. Just let this granny know and I will take care of you.” At that she took her leave.

“Thank you, madam,” Gu Chang said softly before snorting at the man across from him and going back to his will. Granny may have had some of it right, that in truth he wanted the drawings to go to his sister when it was safe, but the real  _ affection  _ she’d mentioned was in putting them in Zhao Deyin’s hands at all. He didn’t trust easily, and part of him still doubted all of this, but despite everything he knew and didn’t know, Zhao Deyin had yet to give him a reason to not trust him. So he signed the page without regret and gently blew on the ink.

“You look like shit,” he said, amused at the echoing of their earlier talk. “Bad news?”

Zhao Deyin sighed. He was tired and not in the mood really for all the bluntness Gu Chang offered. However, the emperor’s smile won out. He entered the room leaving the door open. 

“Yes, a family friend died for no reason and there isn’t anything I can do about it.” Zhao Deyin stated as he went to grab a larger cup than the delicate small ones that Granny Zhao had brought. “And you aren’t exactly winning at being handsome either so be quiet.” He poured himself a cup after sitting down.

“Are you always a spoilt child when you’re exhausted and refusing to sleep?” Gu Chang shot back, more amused than anything, and set his will and testament to the side to dry fully. “Your Granny said something about your family getting even. I guess I can at least go into this knowing that my uncle will get what’s coming to him one way or another.”

“Are you always…” Zhao Deyin gestured to all of Gu Chang as if that helped give words to what he meant after taking a sip of his liquor. The slight burn was nice and reminded him of why he enjoyed it. “Ah, so she told you.” He hummed, “And they will if he gets released or escapes somehow. If that gives you comfort then I am happy for it. If not then you must resign yourself to the fate that he caused was by his own hand.”

“I’m resigned, more than I think you realize,” Gu Chang told him and refilled his cup. “Your granny told me to believe in you, that you believe in me. I don’t know how you could, but I’m not about to turn down your help. I have nothing left of value except what I can do. If you lose this…”

He shook his head, not wanting to say it aloud, and lifted the paper, offering it to the man. “You are honorable so I know you will respect my wishes.”

“You’re of value.” Zhao Deyin stated, the exhaustion coming back due to the wine. He tilted his head, eyeing the paper. He reached out for the paper. “And of course I would honor you wishes. I’m your lawy--” He stopped talking upon seeing the contents of the page. “Gu Chang I am not going to let anything happen to you.” He looked up at the man. He felt a bit touched tha Gu Chang thought of him enough to leae him what he treasured. “But heavens forbid, something did. Then I would respect this.” his throat tightened and he sat the paper down. His hands moved to cover his face. He let out a heavy sigh. It’d already been so much for his brain today. 

“Let’s get you to your room before I fall asleep.” Zhao Deyin said, standing up. “You can leave your work here. No one will touch it.” 

“Can you even go that far?” Gu Chang asked, not quite wanting to leave the cozy room. It was, so far, the most normal looking room he’d seen and that was including the expensive butt cushions. 

“Can you just listen for once?” Zhao Deyin replied, no heat to his words. He sighed, then went to the door. “Unless you want to sleep in here. In that case, I will have one of the staff bring you what you need. I will advise that Zhao Ziyi has fired you a bath and is waiting for you in your rooms with lunch.” 

Gu Chang gathered his things and followed him with a snort, leaning in close as the distance shortened between them. “Ask me nicely,” he said in a low voice and was gratified to see the man’s neck flush. “Following you,  _ Zhao Deyin _ .”

Zhao Deying flushed at the way Gu Chang had said his name because he’d felt a shiver desire from it. The man’s voice was a bit timbered and gruff. He liked the way the other said his name. “Good.” Zhao Deyin stuttered, then turned to lead the man to his room. He silently kicked himself for acting so childish. 

He led him down the long walkway towards the bedroom he’d chosen. It was one of the few rooms that were like the tea room. He came to a stop and slid the door open. It was large but modest. The biggest part of the room was the lowered entry area. Just like he’d said there was a tub of water waiting as well food on the low table. The step up had a large bed for two with a canopy. The window behind it provided natural light. While there wasn’t a desk there were bookcases with space to add personal belongings. 

“I hope that is to your liking.” Zhao Deyin stated, gesturing for him to go in. He Glanced at the rack and saw that a fresh one of his robes had been put. It was an inner burgundy robe with black lace around the tapered cuffs of the sleeve.

“It’s fine,” Gu Chang promised, relieved these rooms too looked relatively normal. He nodded his head in thanks, but stopped the man from going, his palm humming with  _ qi  _ as he grabbed Zhao Deyin’s wrist. “Stop, you’re going to pass out,” he huffed, unamused, and more or less pulled the man into the room towards the bed. “Lay down here and get some sleep. When your legs stop shaking, I'll consider letting you leave.”

Zhao Deyin huffed with a smile. The feel of  _ qi _ was wholesome and inviting for him to just listen. He let Gu Chang lead him into the room. “I should have just asked if my room was alright and saved the trouble.” Zhao Deyin yawned, his propriety gone. “But you’d punched me and I don’t want your punches.”

“Lay down and I’ll kiss you instead,” Gu Chang snorted and knelt down once Zhao Deyin was sitting to remove his shoes. “If you can stay awake long enough, anyway.”

“I am perfectly awake...or I was till you touched me. How do you do that?” Zhao Deyin muttered with an involuntary twitch then laid back as Gu Chang guided him. 

“My  _ qi?”  _ Gu Chang chuckled and started that soft rubbing between his brows and down his nose again. “I have nightmares often and bouts of insomnia. My brother did as well.  _ A-jie  _ taught me a relaxing technique that helps soothe the body, so even if my mind is too busy, my body will rest. I’m reaching into your spirit and telling it to settle. Thankfully, it’s not nearly as stubborn as you are.”

“Ask.” Zhao Deyin responded, breathily. His eyes fluttering shut as his breath turned shallow. “Always ask.” he mumbled as he drifted away.

Gu Chang felt a spike of fondness that nearly knocked him over. He forced himself to keep up the soft touches until Zhao Deyin gave a soft snore. He pulled back, sighing, and pulled off the robe he was wearing, laying it over him. “Idiot,” he muttered, but couldn’t find much heat in it, and walked off to enjoy his bath, a shave, and the food.

When Zhao Deyin woke up it was to the sound of flesh against the blade. It had him stilling instantly. His eyes flew open and he was grateful for the warm evening light. It wasn’t as blinding and he realized that he wasn’t in his own room. Now, he was in the guest room. He turned his head to find Gu Chang in his trousers shaving. 

He breathed out a shuddering breath that probably told the other he was awake but he didn’t care. Zhao Deyin looked down to see that he was covered with the duvet. A small smile spread on his lips before he glanced back at Gu Chang. The man was good but he’d missed a small spot on his jaw line. 

“You missed a spot.” Zhao Deyin stated, rolling on his side to get off his back and change how his legs were straight, annoying his left leg.

“You wake up just to sass me?” Gu Chang shot back, but went over the spot again and wiped off the blade before moving further down his neck. “Either you feel better or you’re dying and desperate to have the last word.”

“All of the above.” Zhao Deyin teased, enjoying the smile on the man’s face. “Angle your neck more to the left and you’ll not miss the curve.” He commented when noticing that the other was having a little bit of an issue with missing spots. “No, the spot above your freckle.”

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow at that but still did as instructed. He had to admit, it was easier. “Thank you wife,” he huffed and wiped the blade again. “And you’d better not die on me, triad brat. I don’t need that kind of paperwork. You’ve seen my handwriting.”

“You’re welcome husband, don’t forget the crease of your neck. No likes biting an unfinished neck.” Zhao Deying sassed right back, not caring at the moment. He was still tired and didn’t want to get up. Since, Gu Chang wasn’t throwing him out he was staying put. “And I have no intentions of dying. I was just tired and don’t act like you haven’t been considering your claim on insomnia. And no doing what you did just because you can.”

“You’re really trying hard to revoke that kiss, aren’t you?” Gu Chang said lightly as he finished the last line up his throat. He wiped the blade and grabbed a towel, patting off his skin. It felt good to no longer feel the prickle across his jaw and he breathed out in relief, refreshed. “I’ll sleep; it’s you I’m not too sure about.”

“You keep promising a kiss but nothing happens.” Zhao Deying taunted back. His gaze dropped to a scar on Gu Chang’s chest. He sat up tilting his head with a slight frown. “You’ve been struck with a disciple whip? How did I miss...” Zhao Deyin moved to stand up. “...you hide it like Zhao Bin. The one on his face.” His tone wasn’t accusatory but more of a statement.

Gu Chang looked down at himself, then snorted. “You should see my back,” he said, but didn’t turn, and in a flutter of  _ qi,  _ his skin was back to flawless. “Of course I hide them. They’re ugly and make me angry,” he said, firm on that, and got up just to push Zhao Deyin back down. “As for that kiss… ask me nicely,” he said again, eyes dark and want plain on his face, as well as a challenge.

“Lower the glamour and I will. I want to see you as you are.” Zhao Deyin replied with his own challenge. He didn’t hide his scars and he wasn’t going to have the other hide his. That wouldn’t help the other to love his body once again. It was sad that it’d been taken from him along with everything else. 

“You’re a stubborn brat, you know that right?” Gu Chang said, but nonetheless released the spell. The scar reappeared, harsh and angry in his skin. He leaned in close and guided Zhao Deyin’s hands to his shoulders, where the beginnings of more could be felt, the dips and ridges. “Does this please you?” he asked, voice low and a fire in his gut at having the man so close. Up close, his icy beauty was devastating, compounded all the more by that sharp intellect and even sharper tongue. He licked his lips.

“You haven’t the faintest…” Zhao Deyin replied,his focus on the scars. His fingertips stracing the scars. He felt the other shiver and glanced up meeting their other’s gaze. He found hunger there and not for food. It took him a moment. The intensity had him keeping still. His heart racing as his own shiver went down his spine. “And it does. So may I  _ please _ have a kiss?”

Gu Chang huffed a soft laugh, incredulous, but he wasn’t about to let his moment pass him by. Desire was easy, the easiest emotion to deal with that this impossible man had dredged up. He moved down and claimed the man’s lips in a searing kiss, letting him feel every bit of it. 

Zhao Deyin melted into the kiss. He let Gu Chang control everything about this moment, and it was perfect. He’d allowed a small fantasy of daydreaming about kissing the other and this certainly didn’t match up at all. This kiss was better. He let his hand travel to the nape of Gu Chang’s neck, fingers sliding up to splay in his hair. 

“Fuck,” Gu Chang moaned softly, shivering at the feeling. He too had dreamed of kissing Zhao Deyin, but somehow it’d never involved his hair being touched. It was a sore spot still, the short mess of it, but there was something divine about Zhao Deyin’s hands there now. “Zhao Deyin…” he wasn’t sure what more he could take from the man and claimed another kiss, pressing him bodily down into the bed.

Whatever Zhao Deyin was going to say was lost to Gu Chang’s devouring kiss. All he could do was moan and pull the man closer. His one hand ran the length of the other’s spine and while his hand in the man’s hair tightened keeping him close. 

“Am I going to be stabbed for kissing you?” Gu Chang asked, breathless as he pulled back, but only felt Zhao Deyin’s grip tighten on him. He shivered again and leaned back in, kissing a spot on the man’s neck, remembering his earlier words about bites and high collars.

‘N-noo.” Zhao Deyin gasped, feeling the barest hint of teeth. Another shiver of heat went down his spine. “They don’t kill everyone that touches me. Especially not the ones I want to be...” he emphasized the last word at another kiss to his neck. 

Gu Chang bit down on his skin, smiling at how the man arched with it. All that stubborn will, gone with a kiss? It was an odd power to have and he wasn’t sure how he felt to be the one holding it. He licked over the mark and pulled back again, this time to the end of Zhao Deyin’s hold. He turned his face into the man’s wrist and kissed there too, then nibbled the spot, his eyes watching Zhao Deyin’s reaction.

Zhao Deyin found he couldn’t breathe deeply and it was more from the kiss to his wrist. Then the bite to his neck though he did love being bitten by his partners. Gu Chang probably didn’t understand how intimate that was for him. He let his hand slide back from Gu Chang’s hair to the man’s cheek. His thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Zhao Deyin gripped Gu Chang’s jaw lightly tugging him down into another kiss. This time it was different, still passionate but softer than the rawness of Gu Chang’s.

“If you’re going to get soft on me, we’re doing this differently,” Gu Chang murmured, eyes fluttering at the kiss. The heat in his stomach sharpened into something hotter, sweeter almost, and he pulled back and turned, rolling them over. The sight of Zhao Deyin below him had been beautiful, but above him, he was even more exquisite. He reached up to trace the planes of his face and slide down his neck, feeling that thundering pulse. “There, isn’t that better?” he asked, voice low and seductive, and tilted his head up for a kiss.

“Isn’t that how you feel?” Zhao Deyin asked, voice a little raspy. His hair falling like a veil as he leaned down, both arms on either side of Gu Chang’s head. Both of his hands moving into Gu Chang’s hair, keeping him in place. He let his weight settle on Gu Chang. “You like the view.” He grinned before kissing him.

“Soft?” Gu Chang chuckled against his mouth, but couldn’t deny he was slowly melting under Zhao Deyin. The man was clearly a more tender kind of lover and he’d never been good with those, but it made something in him ache with something he couldn’t name. “There’s nothing soft about me, Zhao Deyin.”

“I am and if I wanted soft then I’d be doing this with them. What I want is you.” Zhao Deyin answered, kissing him before the man could speak. This one was slow but deepened a little quicker than Zhao Deyin planned. Gu Chang’s hands had made it to his hip and back. The hand gripping his hip was the one that was sensitive. His own grip tightened on Gu Chang’s hair. 

Gu Chang felt the man shiver and shift and eased up his grip, settling it higher on Zhao Deyin’s lower back. “Did i hurt you?” he asked, mouthing under Zhao Deyin’s jaw.

“No.” Zhao Deyin breathed, making a pleased sound tothe kisses to his jaw. His own grip relaxing on Gu Chang’s hair. “I’m sensitive there. Go back but don’t grip too hard. There is a thin scar there for messing up training when I was younger.” 

“Ah,” Gu Chang murmured and put his hand back, this time more gentle, even though the bite he left at the base of Zhao Deyin’s throat was not. “You may need a high collar,” he breathed into his skin and eased the man’s legs to either side of him, hands sliding down the back of his thighs. “Depends on how much you want.”

“I wear them almost daily.” Zhao Deyin moaned happily at the bite. He let himself be moved as the other pleased and made a happy humming sound at the feel of Gu Chang’s hand over his left thigh. He knew that Gu Chang didn’t know it was there but he did. “That depends on how much you want to give.” He countered teasingly. “So,  _ Gu Chang _ , what would you like to give me?”

“Depends,” he murmured, only half teasing, and leaned up to claim a biting kiss. “What do you want me to give you?”

Zhao Deyin responded back to that kiss with equal fervor as his nails lightly scratched Gu Chang’s scalp. When they parted, Zhao Deyin leaned back down pressing a feather light kiss to Gu Chang’s lips. He looked down at him, observing him. He could see it now. The restlessness and the slight confusion about Zhao Deyin’s behavior in Gu Chang’s eyes. He could tell that Gu Chang wasn’t used to a possible lover being content and easy going. The man’s usual partners were usually more intense. “I am going to change my question. What do you want  _ me _ to give you?” 

Gu Chang rolled his eyes. “Stubborn brat,” he breathed and squeezed his fingers around Zhao Deyin’s thighs. “You’re the one about to sleep with your client, and not even a very good one.  _ You _ tell  _ me _ .”

Zhao Deyin grinned then leaned back sliding his hands from Gu Chang’s hair to each side of the man’s face to hold him up. His robe widening from all the movement. “I am quite stubborn and when did we come to that arrangement? That I’d bed you? I’m not that easy. You’re going to have to try harder than kisses to get that to happen.” Zhao Deyin stated, leaning down to kiss Gu Chang’s forehead. Then he sat back on Gu Chang’s thighs to straighten his robes. 

Gu Chang sighed, but couldn’t deny the small smile that lit his lips. “Well, stupid me, thinking a had a chance,” he teased and drifted his hand up Zhao Deyin’s chest before he could straighten them all the way, the backs of his fingers curling and pressing to his collarbone, then his throat, before slowly falling down. “You can bed better anyway,” he mused and sat up with the man, biting a kiss on his lips and pulling him in by the hips.

Zhao Deyin moved a hand into Gu Chang’s hair, tugging the man’s head back, breaking the kiss. His gaze had been soft but it turned serious. “You’ve had a chance since the moment you ignored me and tapped that damn teapot. I want you  _ now  _ in my bed but your words tell me you aren’t ready for that. I’m the judge of who’s good enough to be with me.” Zhao Deyin replied before kissing him again. This was probably the most heated of his kisses with a mixture of teeth and teasing with his tongue.

“It’s not about being ready. You just said I’d have to try harder,” Gu Chang snorted. “I just want you to be sure. I’m tired of being people’s regret.”   
  


He shifted them again then, lifting Zhao Deyin and getting him onto his back in one fluid movement. He guided Zhao Deyin’s legs over his hips and kissed down his neck, then further down, nibbling in marks on his chest.

Zhao Deyin chuckled mid-flip of his body and the air was slightly knocked out. It left him panting for a moment for air then the kisses and bites came making him squirm a bit. “Yes it is about being ready. I may want you but that doesn’t mean I’m ready for it to happen. You’re right you are my client…” he trailed at another kiss. “...I want you to try harder because I want you to choose being with me because you think  _ you're _ good enough. Right now, I don’t want to be your regret because we moved too quickly. And I…” he made a little sound at a nibble, ,...don’t know how to explain how you make me feel different. It’s here.” He moved a hand between them to rest over where a core would have been had he had one.

Gu Chang swallowed thickly and lifted his head to watch him for a long moment, then guided that hand into his own core, where it beat warm and strong. “You confuse me too,” he said softly. “I can’t regret you, even if I wanted to.”

Zhao Deyin’s hand splayed and pressed into Gu Chang’s warm flesh. Then he leaned up, propping one arm to keep him up. His gaze fixed on the spot and the feeling of Gu Chang’s energy pulsing against his hand. He glanced up, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Then let us be confused together and the figuring out can happen later.” He stated before leaning up more and kissing Gu Chang. His hand on Gu Chang’s stomach moved up to his nape, tugging him down. Zhao Deyin let himself fall back with Gu Chang following on top of him. His fingers moving back into the short hairs of the man’s neck. 

Gu Chang found himself smiling, half afraid, half elated, and kissed him passionately. “Later,” he agreed and set to work kissing away the rest of the evening, lost in what Zhao Deyin was offering.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the roll of thunder and light tapping of rain against the roof that had Zhao Deyin waking. To someone normal it would have probably been soothing. His eyes shot open and he let out of shuddering breath. Zhao Deyin tried to get his breathing back under control as he looked around the room. That’s when he realized he wasn’t in his bedroom. This was the spare room he’d put Gu Chang in.

He turned his head to find Gu Chang beside him. The man was on his stomach with an arm laying across Zhao Deyin’s chest. His palm overtop of where Zhao Deyin’s core would have been. Zhao Deyin went to move it to get up to get water. However, the thunder rolled again and he only managed to close his eyes as the panic started to set in.

“..ao Deyin?” Gu Chang sounded half asleep as he spoke, his voice a low rumble in his chest. He yawned and shifted onto his side, sensing the man’s distress. He didn’t manage to ask before another crack of thunder sounded outside and he felt Zhao Deyin’s heart leap. He felt his panic and the way his body tensed under his hand and sighed, taking charge. 

It wasn’t graceful, or even gentle, the way he turned the man in his arms and all but smashed Zhao Deyin’s ear into his chest. His arm wrapped around Zhao Deyin’s head and covered the other ear, muffling the noise. He knew what it had to feel like, and sound like, given he’d been held this way by his sister. Her heartbeat had been so soothing, as had her breaths, and he breathed out slow and steady for the man, his chin resting on top of Zhao Deyin’s head.

As the thunder rumbled, he started to hum, then sing, his  _ qi  _ seeping into the other to soothe him while his deep voice drove out the rest of the noise. He prayed it would be good enough and held him close, singing softly.

“T-thank y-you.” Zhao Deyin stutterd, holding onto Gu Chang probably tighter than he should. But he couldn’t help it. The underlying fear was still there. “I..I’m s-sorry.” He felt so stupid for this fear but the doctor said that it should fade in time but it’d been three damn years and nothing. It was like it was yesterday for him. The feel of Gu Changs  _ qi _ was comforting as well his voice. 

Gu Chang stopped singing to sigh and lifted his hand just a little so Zhao Deyin could hear his words. “It takes a brave man to know what he fears. Don’t apologize,” he said, firm on that, and covered his ear again, holding him all the closer as the storm raged outside. He sang every song he knew and could think of, then sang them again. He willed his heart, his breath, and his  _ qi  _ to seep into the other man, to become one center of calm, and felt gratified when he felt the body against his start to unclench.

“I have you,” he said between songs, not sure Zhao Deyin could understand the words or not, muffled as it was. “You’re safe.”

And Zhao Deyin did feel safe. He was still scared but the paralyzing fear was gone. It’d been soothed by Gu Chang’s touch and voice. Zhao Deyin let out the first deep breath that didn’t leave him shaking. “I know.” he breathed against Gu Chang’s neck. “I...was attacked during a storm and now I get these panic attacks. That’s why I looked awful yesterday. It’d stormed all night.”

Gu Chang took that in silently, then started up his singing again when the thunder rolled over them. Thankfully, the storm was subsiding, and his free hand started rubbing in the center of Zhao Deyin’s back, drawing pictures in  _ qi  _ that teased and tingled in the man’s skin. He knew the secret to panic was to redirect the mind, and he hoped the sensations would help. He drew in a rabbit, then a tree, then a cluster of stars. He drew circles and triangles and flowers. The more he felt Zhao Deyin relax, the more complex he made the pattern. He sang about birds flying over the moon and drew them down the man’s spine, then a couple fish swimming up. As the storm broke and there was nothing but rain, he loosened his hold on Zhao Deyin’s head, letting his ears free, but still held him close and sang a new song, this one about stars winking to their own reflections.

“Your voice is so beautiful when you sing.” Zhao Deyin muttered as he felt the  _ qi _ designs on his back. He wondered what they would look like in front of him. He bet they’d be just as beautiful as he pictured. “And I bet your designs are too and they’d look good as art on someone’s skin.”

“Would you like me to paint on you?” Gu Chang offered, nuzzling at him until he tilted his head up so he could kiss him. It was soft and slow and still sleepy, though the drawings didn’t stop. “Tell me, what do you think I’m drawing? If you get it right, I’ll kiss you again.”

Zhao Deyin closed his eyes for a moment just feeling the other’s touch on his bare back. “I am probably wrong but a turtle?” Zhao Deyin answered, then laughed.

Gu Chang snorted, then huffed a laugh. “Only you would mistake a butterfly for a turtle,” he said but kissed him anyway, if only to feel the way he smiled. He carefully pushed on Zhao Deyin’s shoulder to get him flat and leaned on his elbow, his hand tracing now on the man’s stomach so he could see the skipping green  _ qi  _ on his skin with his own eyes. As Zhao Deyin watched, he drew a turtle, just to be an ass, and the shimmering lines stayed there until he connected them. He dotted in an eye, then the turtle moved on its own, lumbering along in place. Gu Chang drew a small butterfly and it fluttered after the turtle, overtaking it, and startling it into its shell.

“I was right, they are just as stunning as I imagined them to be.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, amused at the sight of them on his skin. They left behind the feeling of being cared for and the sense of happiness. “And how am I to get it right when I can’t see it. Besides all I could think about was your hands to begin with.”

“Shameless,” Gu Chang chided, though it was more teasing than anything. He leaned down to kiss him again, his palm flattening over the drawings which dissipated with a warm glow. “Are you alright now?”

_ Always _ . Zhao Deyin thought as he reached up to cup Gu Chang’s nape. His fingers splayed to rub through the soft short hairs, keeping the man in place for as long as the other wanted to be there. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you.” Zhao Deyin replied with an easy smile as he leaned back enjoying Gu Chang draped over him. 

“Good,” Gu Chang said, pleased at that, and kissed him slowly, chasing away the last of the tension Zhao Deyin was holding in with his tongue and teeth on his lips. He didn’t pull back until he felt Zhao Deyin surrender and puddle and leaned down to nuzzle into his neck. 

“Now, that’s how you properly wake someone up.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, tugging Gu Chang more on top of him. He didn’t know why it made him feel better to have the man’s weight on him but it did. He let his hand run up into Gu Chang’s hair from the nape of the man’s neck. His nails lightly scratched. 

"And that's how you put me back to sleep," Gu Chang grumbled out, carefully settling on top of the man the way he seemed to want. It was a warm, cozy place to be and he let his head stop into Zhao Deyin's chest, a pleased rumble in his throat.

“Good, you’re grounding and I woke you up way too early.” Zhao Deyin responded, making sure to slow his hand movements then circle them. 

"I don't mind," he said, which was oddly the truth, and lifted his head again. "Will you sleep more?"

“No, I am already awake.” Zhao Deyin answered, truthfully. He always had the horrible habit of not being able to fall asleep once his brain had started buzzing with all the things he needed to do. Now, the will to get  _ out _ of bed was another story. 

Gu Chang considered that and scooted up a little, letting their bodies slide against each other, and kissed him, heady and deep. "I could be persuaded to stay up with you," he teased, all seduction, and started nibbling just under Zhao Deyin's jaw.

Zhao Deyin let out a breathy laugh at the feel of teeth on his jaw. “You could, I am very sure.” Zhao Deyin stated, tugging lightly on Gu Chang’s hair to get the man to look at him properly. “And is this how you plan to spend our morning if I persuade you?” He chuckled, then thought about a bath. He wanted one but that meant getting up. Which also meant that Gu Chang would have to get off him and he didn’t want that. Though he turned his head to glance at the tub.

"It is," Gu Chang murmured, following his gaze. "Unless you'd rather just bathe."

“I would like to do this but also have a bath.” Zhao Deyin laughed, his hand moving to rub his face. 

"I think I could be talked into that," Gu Chang chuckled and leaned back up to claim a lazy kiss.

Zhao Deyin kissed him back with equal fervor. His hand in the man’s hair gripped once more. When they parted he looked up at Gu Chang with a smile. “Would like to join me in a bath and continue our conversation there?” He asked. 

"We were having a conversation?" Gu Chang asked in amusement and nibbled on the man's lower lip. "I thought I was just kissing you."

“Those are the best conversations.” Zhao Deyin replied before rolling them. He was careful not to squish the man with his full weight. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “And enjoy them in the bath. So just to make sure...will you join me  _ Gu Chang _ in a bath while we continue this conversation?” 

"You just want me wet and naked," Gu Chang breathed out and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "But yes, Zhao Deyin, I will."

“One must have goals.” Zhao Deyin teased. His gaze dropped to Gu Chang’s arms. “That’s good but we have a dilemma now. You’ve got a hold of me and the bath needs to be made. Will you let me go or do you want me to set you in the tub before the water gets there.” He chuckled.

He was kissed again, passionate and deep, then released. "You can go now," Gu Chang chuckled, licking his lips.

Zhao Deyin huffed a laugh and got up. He decided to leave his robe from yesterday on the floor where it had been shrugged off in the night. He pushed his hair over his shoulder as he walked over to the tub. He busied himself as the water heated. Zhao Deyin grinned, noticing that there was another fresh robe on the rack where the burgundy was. It was black with striped black panels. He turned and found the neatly piled other layers that went with those inner robes. 

“How do you prefer water or scent that you do not like? Because I think...nope I know the only scent in here is sandalwood mixed with cherry and vanilla.” Zhao Deyin stated, opening up the hidden panel and taking out the vial box. He opened it and only found one vial. 

"I'm not picky," Gu Chang groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders. He slipped off the bed to follow him.

“Good.” Zhao Deyin stated, turning to drop several drops in the water. Then slightly stirred it in a circle causing ripples that made him smile. It was childish but it was something he enjoyed. He had other oils that had flowers in them. His hair spilling over his shoulder a bit. He started humming for a moment then looked over at Gu Chang. “See if that is to your liking.” 

Gu Chang considered the temperature and hummed, stirring it. "It's missing something," he decided and pulled off his sash, then let his trousers fall.

“Ah, yes. The devastatingly beautiful silk weaver. That’s what this bath is missing.” He chuckled following after him while untying his own sash. The trousers fell easily showing off his dragon tail tattoo on his left thigh which dipped down wrapping around his knee down to his calf. Then he had three bands around the other knee. The first one is above the knee cap and was thicker than the second while the third was real thin. 

"I was going to say the devastatingly beautiful lawyer, but we can go with me," Gu Chang preened and moved into his space, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Yes, let's go with you.” Zhao Deyin hummed as he leaned down to make it easier for Gu Chang. His hands little gripping the others hips. He waited another couple of kisses then he let his hands slid down to lift Gu Chang under his thighs. The sudden change of balance had Gu Chang flailing slightly. Zhao Deyin’s grip was firm. When Gu Chang wrapped his legs around Zhao Deyin’s waist it stabilized them. Zhao Deyin smiled before kissing him teasingly to get the small scowl off the others face. Then he got into the tub and with grace he was able to lower safely into the tub. 

“Don’t look so surprised. Even shells can have strength and stamina.” Zhao Deyin said, in response to Gu Chang’s face.

"How are you not beating suitors off with a stick?" Gu Chang demanded as he got comfortable in the man's lap. "Holy fuck."

“I know it’s been just the two of us since Granny but...you have seen the guards right?” Zhao Deyin chuckled. His hands moved to rub the tops of Gu Chang’s thighs gently. “I have a better question. How have you not?” 

“Please, I’m hardly husband material,” Gu Chang scoffed, more to hide a sting of pain than with real heat behind it. “I’m good for a casual fling, but that’s about it. You though, I have a horrible suspicion that you’re actually rather romantic.”

Zhao Deyin made sure to keep a smile on his face. It caused a little ache in his chest that the man in his lap thought so little of himself. Gu Chang was intelligent, good looking, and smart mouthed in all the best ways. “You think I am husband material? Would that be so horrible that I am?” He asked, tilting his head with a playful but thoughtful expression.

“Hardly. You’ll make someone very happy,” Gu Chang said, soft, before scowling playfully back and pulling on the man’s ear. “This is too sappy for me, especially when I have you where I want you.”

Zhao Deyin smiled brightly at that, like he’d gotten Gu Chang where he wanted him. “So, naturally you’re just sitting here unsure what to do because I’m different from what you’ve had before.” Zhao Deyin said, reaching a hand out of the water to move Gu Chang’s choppy bangs out of his face. “Just do what you want.”

“You are different,” Gu Chang gave him that one and leaned down to kiss him, hands sliding through Zhao Deyin’s hair. “I don’t know what you expect me to give you.”

Zhao Deyin actually was confused now. What did he mean by  _ give _ him? The two of them were figuring this out whatever it was. There wasn’t anything promised. “Nothing. I don’t expect you to give me anything, Gu Chang. Do whatever feels natural to you and we will figure out the rest.” Zhao Deyin answered, feeling that was the best way to answer that question. He tilted his head back more as Gu Chang’s nails lightly scraped his scalp. 

“I’ll rephrase,” Gu Chang chuckled at Zhao Deyin’s befuddlement. “Everyone who has ever  _ wanted  _ me never found anything in me worth staying for. I don’t know what you can see in me that hasn’t already been seen and rejected. You’re a long term man. I’m clearly not meant for that.”

“Who said I was long term? I may be gentle, Gu Chang, but I’ve never had anyone stay either.” Zhao Deyin replied, “I wasn’t the right fit for them and I knew you were worth staying for when I asked you to lower that glamour and you did it despite the fear.”

“So you’re not a long term man but you want something long term with me?” Gu Chang snorted. “For a lawyer, you’re really playing both sides. Which is it then? Or do you even know?”

Zhao Deyin leaned up kissing him. His mind going a bit fuzzy until he parted, then put his hand on Gu Chang’s torso above his core. “I want to figure out what this means and if it turns out that we are long term then it will be on our terms. “ Zhao Deyin breathed, “Besides, playing both sides has gotten me to this moment and I like it here.”

Gu Chang flushed at that and felt a spike of fear fill him. This had happened before. Still, he put on a brave face and kissed the man senseless, tugging on Zhao Deyin’s hair and tilting his head back, leaving his neck free to bite and kiss. “Hope you don’t regret it,” he murmured, barely there, before nuzzling into his shoulder and biting down.

“I…” Zhao Deyin started but stopped under Gu Chang’s attention. He made a pleased sound as Gu Chang bit him. “...the only thing I would regret is not seeing what we could be.” His hand moved Gu Chang’s upper back. His fingers tracing the scars on the man’s back. He’d been right that the one on his chest was not the only one. It’d been funny all the flipping around to get Gu Chang to let him touch while they kissed each other relentlessly. 

“You like those?” Gu Chang asked, not quite believing it, but the curious touches spoke for themselves. “You can ask about them if you want. If you want me, then you get all of me. I have nothing to hide.”

“Very much.” Zhao Deyin answered, truthfully as his fingertip dipped into a small dip of one of the scars. “They are a part of you and if it doesn’t upset you. I don’t want to ruin your day with anything unpleasant.” 

“It would come up eventually, given you’re suing my uncle and he’s the one who did this to me,” Gu Chang said, moving back so he could sit sideways and turn his shoulders so Zhao Deyin could see the extent of the discipline whip marks criss crossing his back. “This was his idea of beating me into submission.”

Zhao Deyin continued to gently trace the scars. His heart ached for a different reason this time. Gu Chang shouldn’t have had to endure this. The pain of losing someone that you love was bad enough then the monster had to hurt him. Zhao Deyin leaned forward pressing a trail of kisses to the scarred flesh. His hand drifting down to Gu Chang’s waist to pull him closer. “He was a fool to think he could and he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“I hope so,” Gu Chang murmured, nuzzling his nose into Zhao Deyin’s cheek. “But his stupidity led me here, so I guess it’s not all bad… ugh, and that was way too positive.” He made a face, nose wrinkling.

“Well if you want to believe A-Rong then we are  _ fated _ and we would have found each other anyways. Maybe…” Zhao Deyin breathed, nuzzling back. “...I’d have met you in your shop buy one of your beautiful robes.”

“I don’t need a shop,” Gu Chang kissed him slowly, body settling back against his. “And I will see you in my robes anyway.  _ Ge-ge  _ always told me that everything happens for a reason. I was always meant to be here. Fate, I guess.”

Zhao Deyin adjusted himself so that he was leaning against the tub with his knees slightly out of the water. This allowed for Gu Chang to lean side ways with his legs to one side. Zhao Deyin was grateful that he’d gotten these size tubs. The two of them fit comfortably with room. “I guess it is fate.”

“Never believed in that,” Gu Chang mused, because it was the truth, and leaned in to rest his forehead against the other’s.

“Neither do I. Our lives are what we make of it.” Zhao Deyin replied, bumping his nose against Gu Chang’s. Then he leaned back. “Now, may I help you bathe or was this just a trick for kisses?”

“You will remember I was in this for kisses. You are the one who wanted the bath,” Gu Chang huffed at him and nipped at his nose with a rather sly grin. “I’m still in this for kisses. If you wanted to bathe, you should have had a better plan.”

“Of course I  _ have _ a plan. Now,” Zhao Deyin replied, leaning up to steal his own kiss from the man. He nipped Gu Chang’s bottom lip. “Turn back around to straddle me. On the chair is the pitcher for the water for my hair.” 

“Putting me to work already?” Gu Chang huffed, but still moved as instructed and grabbed the pitcher. “Tilt your head back then, unless you want this all in your face.”

“Yes, I feel like it’s worth it considering…” Zhao Deyin grinned as Gu Chang leaned forward to get the pitcher to press a kiss to Gu Chang’s kiss. He pressed another over the man’s scar before tilting his head back as instructed. 

“Considering?” Gu Chang snorted and wet his hair. “Or did you have nothing more to add since you’re getting your way, brat?”

Zhao Deyin laughed heartily at that. He loved the feel of Gu Chang’s fingers in his hair as the man poured the water through it. Zhao Deyin made a happy sound and opened his eyes that’d fallen shut. “Oh so you want the part where I got you naked and in my lap giving me kisses while bathing me? Wasn’t it obvious  _ Gu Chang _ .” He teased.

“Still getting your way,” Gu Chang pointed out, laughing too, and set the pitcher down to grab the vial of oil. He lathered his fingers with it and started working it in, rolling his eyes fondly at the happy noises that came out. “And bathing you? Implying I have to do all the work?” he huffed, but it was a tease, and he grabbed up the pitcher again to wash out the excess oil. It was strange how Zhao Deyin seemed so happy over something so simple, perhaps even ridiculous. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever made another this happy over something this stupid.

He snorted, then set the pitcher down again. “There. And I didn't drown you, even. I consider that a job well done.”

“Exceptionally well and here’s your reward.” Zhao Deyin chuckled before leaning in. He paused a hair’s breath away from kissing him. It made him smirk at the huff Gu Chang let out before kissing him. He’d done it to tease the man and was thrilled it worked, because when he pulled Gu Chang flush to him it gave Gu Chang the opportunity to release some of his natural passion restlessness in the kiss. 

“I feel like the rewards system works best on you.” Zhao Deyin teased, as they parted. His hand had made it into Gu Chang’s hair at the nape of the man’s neck while the other arm was wrapped around the small of Gu Chang’s back. 

Gu Chang wanted to argue that, but for the most part it was true. It was a system he understood best. “All right, I’ll give you that one,” he said, and leaned in to bite a marking on his neck. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it though,” he tacked on, obviously smiling.

“Could be me trying to push my own way onto you.” Zhao Deyin huffed with a laugh before tilting his head more to the side to give Gu Chang more access. He let out a rather loud moan at the deeper nip. “You could be a little happy about it.” He tugged on Gu Chang’s hair, kissing him when the man raised back enough. 

"Maybe so," Gu Chang breathed against his mouth, nipping lightly. "Keep kissing me like that and I'll have no choice but to be happy."

Instead of responding with words, Zhao Deyin pulled him into another kiss. It was mostly a mixture of teeth and tongue. He hoped that it kept the other on his toes and by the feeling of the other’s toes curling near his calves it was. His other hand gripped the Gu Chang’s hip. 

“Are you happy yet?” Zhao Deyin asked, when they finally parted for air leaving them both panting softly. He could feel buzzing in his skin and the heat pooling in his gut intensifying. 

“More than,” Gu Chang promised lowly and returned the kiss in kind, hands tightening in Zhao Deyin’s hair. “Shall I show you how  _ happy  _ I am?”

“Yes.” Zhao Deyin answered, a bit breathless.

That got him a wild smile and teeth on his neck. “Then I will.”

*/*/*

Zhao Deyin’s hair was starting to curl from air drying as he put on the burgundy robe with tapered arm sleeves and black lace on the cuffs and collar. He glanced over at Gu Chang trying to put on the black and teal robes that Granny had set out for them. The inner robe was made of black silk with gossamer striped pleats. The layer over it is a charcoal grey while the outer robe was a dark teal with a silk dragon brocade on the inside while the outside had a silver cloud print. It was one of his older teenage sets. Zhao Deyin couldn't wear them now but they were still big on Gu Chang. The hem went over the man’s toes. 

And at the current moment, Gu Chang was confused about the belt like sash. He walked over gently taking the belt from him. “I’ll help you and the outer robe is inside out. The dragons are supposed to go on the inside.” Zhao Deyin chuckled. 

Gu Chang huffed at him but let the man fuss. “Your robes are ridiculous,” he said, checking every seam and stitch he could. “Well made, but ridiculous.”

Zhao Deyin laughed, “Don’t let A-Cao hear you say that. Since this is one of her designs. She got inspired after going to Gusu as a child.” He wrapped it around for a few moments then tied it securely then stepped into Gu Chang’s space to tidy up the robes. “There. You’re perfect.”

Gu Chang’s ears went red and he lightly shoved at Zhao Deyin with a playful scowl. “Far from it. Don’t let these looks fool you. I’m more of a demon than an angel.”

“I meant in my robes.” Zhao Deyin teased, enjoying how the other went from scowl to maybe embarrassment to a bit prideful with his expression. He chuckled then grabbed his own outer robe. It was black silk with a teal sheen. His sash was burgundy with another black leather belt over it. 

“Are you in the mood for something to eat?” Zhao Deyin asked reaching for the hair pin to put his hair up in at least a bun to get it off his neck.

Gu Chang stole the hairpin and stepped behind him, pinning up that long hair effortlessly. “I think I can muster up an appetite,” he mused, kissing the back of Zhao Deyin’s exposed hairline. “As fun as it was to eat you…”

Zhao Deyin peered over his shoulder at him. The wavy strands framing his face moved. “Glad to know I can satisfy that appetite. Let’s see if I can satisfy the one for your stomach.” Zhao Deyin chuckled then turned around to kiss Gu Chang, teasingly soft. “Now, so we can eat real food. Let’s go.” he said guiding them to the doorway. 

Gu Chang found himself with that creeping edge of insecurity as they walked the fine hallways of Zhao Deyin’s home. The idea that he didn’t belong here was a rather sticky one, and he frowned as they made their way to the dining hall. It was a massive room, because of course it was, and he unconsciously moved a little closer to the man. “This place is a maze. You may have to draw me a map on how to get back to the room.”

“It takes time to get used too. There are some areas I haven’t been in either. Zhao Ning says they are being worked on. I bought this place from a widower who’s tried to live in it all by himself with no family or proper staff. His daughter had invited him to live with her in Baling.”Zhao Deyin stated, wrapping an arm around Gu Chang’s waist. “And I’ll be happy to take you back to your office.” 

Gu Chang huffed, unable to comprehend that much space for one person. Even his family home, two-thirds this size, had been full of family, children, and laughter. It made him almost sad to think of Zhao Deyin alone here, but then that wasn’t true, was it? He was Triad, he had guards and friends and support. Of course he wasn’t alone here.

So he let himself be pulled into Zhao Deyin’s side and stayed there, though his scowl stayed on. “A map,” he said again, appalled still by the sheer size of everything. “This place is ridiculous. Your robes are ridiculous.  _ You  _ are ridiculous. Gods.”

“Well I wanted to house everyone.” Zhao Deyin stated, grip loosening. His ears tinging red at the tips. “I didn’t want them to have to pay for housing  _ and _ take care of me. A generic layout is the halls along the eastern wall as you come in are for my Guards and staff as well as the kitchens. To the west as you enter is the entertainment rooms and office. Along the northern wall are my compartments and guest room...rooms.” 

“I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing,” Gu Chang snorted and was the one to pull the other close that time. “Of course that’s what you did. Of  _ course.  _ You care too much about people.”

“I don’t...know what you think of me and my family but they aren’t just guards. They are  _ my _ family. I was brought up with most of them and Zhao Ning has known me since I was 4.” Zhao Ning replied, “Zhao Bin joined us when he was twelve.” A small smile on his face. “So yes, I care about them.” 

Gu Chang nodded, understanding that at least. He could say the same of the yiji in the brothel. “I don't know what I think of your family either, given I don’t know much. ‘Triad’ is a vague term. And don’t tell me,” he tacked on when Zhao Deyin looked like he might explain. “I don’t care. Believe it or not I don’t care what you are. Just who you are. They’re your family? Fine, then they’re family. Family that likes to stab. That’s all I need to know.”

“Funny how you cut me off when I was going to explain them to you just like that...but with more elegant words.” Zhao Deyin teased, though it was the truth. He knew that it was a gray area in his life but it was the only life he knew. He was just glad that his father and uncle’s just respected his job and didn’t try to taint it in any way. 

“Well, i think you need to hear it, not say it,” Gu Chang snorted, not sorry, and took a deep breath of the smell of food. “Does Granny join you for meals?” he asked, honestly a little eager to see the woman again.

“She should be. She likes to eat with me since I normally eat alone when working cases.” Zhao Deyin stated as he opened the door to his dining hall. The dining hall was different. It had tiny nicknacks on the built in shelves with some vines and painted pictures that looked like childrens. The table was long and filled halfway with food that should feed probably four to six people if they were generous. Sure enough there was Granny Zhao sitting down and drizzling raspberry sauce over what looked like sweet bread with powdered sugar. 

“In a place this huge, you shouldn’t be alone,” Gu Chang said, huffing, before taking a seat across from Granny Zhao, smiling sweet at her. “Do you want some bread with all that sauce, madam?”

“Of course silly boy. It’s my own recipe.” Granny Zhao chuckled and went to serve herself but Gu Chang scooted the plate away to serve her instead. “Ah, see you are like Young Master Zhao then.”

“I’ve told you Granny, you can call me A-Yin if you want.” Zhao Deyin sighed with a smile on his face as he went to pour her some tea. “And you should be taken care of too.” 

“Oh, she knows that,” Gu Chang huffed, seeing that twinkle in her eye, and cut up her food into manageable bites. “Being served by two young, handsome gentlemen? She’s spoiled and proud of it.”

“Well one can get nothing past you, Young Master Gu.” Granny Zhao chortled, as she accepted the plate when he was done preparing it for her. Her eyes taking in the sight of them and her smile brightened. 

He knew exactly what that smile meant and blushed, scowling quickly. “Yes, yes, you got your wish. Are you a dignified madam or a gremlin too? I’m starting to think all you Zhao are gremlins.”

“We specialize in the behavior. You’ll become used to it.” Granny Zhao stated bluntly and Zhao Deyin blushed realizing why Gu Chang had responded like that. 

“Granny…”

“Don’t scold me Young Master Zhao. I’m not the one not wearing a high enough collar.” Granny Zhao teased. Zhao Deyin’s eyes widened and he put a hand to his throat feeling for the mark. Sure enough there was one in the curve of his jaw and the start of his neck. He turned his head sharply to give Gu Chang a look of betrayal. 

“I…” Zhao Deyin sputtered. 

“Have to deal with it. You need to go to the courthouse after this and deal with his summons.” Granny Zhao stated, “Qiu Rong has already sent A-Ning this morning.” 

Gu Chang sobered at that, looking down at the tea Zhao Deyin set in front of him. “So, the bastard is still going through with it,” he muttered, sighing tiredly. He didn’t want to face the man, not ever again, but knew he would fight for his right to his own skills. The man had killed his brother for less. If he couldn’t stand for himself and Gu Ching now, who would?

“Yes, he is, but you do not have to go. It’s really just me telling the magistrate what your answer is to the summons.” Zhao Deyin stated, reaching down to rest his hand on the man’s thigh. “I will also firgure out who his lawyer is now.”

“Do you think I should go?” Gu Chang asked, looking over at him with a frown. “I’ve never been to court. I don’t know what will help you or hurt you in regards to your case.”

“It’s not necessary unless you want to stare at me and ignore the gawking from the magistrate’s advisor.” Zhao Deyin stated, with a slight shiver at the mention of the guard. He grabbed a bite of Granny Zhao’s sweet bread with a thin smile. 

“I should have suggested to A-Bin to have them remove his eyes after that incident.” Granny Zhao said.

“Granny.” Zhao Deyin sighed, “It’s fine and besides he is an official.” 

“That doesn’t give him an excuse,” Gu Chang said before Granny Zhao could, frowning. “I should go to the brothel, but if you’d rather I go with you, I will. Though you may have to stop me from punching the asshole.”

“I will drop you off then before I go. There will be enough time and thank you for trying to protect my honor. I have this though.” Zhao Deyin smiled, warmly at him. 

“Alright. You’ll probably find me in the market after,” Gu Chang said with a fond shake of his head. “Shi- _ er  _ said something about a silk shop opening up and she wanted to see it, though i know she just wants to get out and stretch her legs and she can’t without an escort.”

“Do you want me to have Zhao Bin meet you there? Qiu Rong’s house is around the corner. He can help you carry anything back.” Zhao Deyin offered, “He will stay back and not right on top of you.” 

“I think I’m a capable mule,” Gu Chang snorted and waved that off. “We’ll be fine,” he promised, then grinned a bit, remembering how the guard had made Zhao Deyin lose his cool, and the punishment that had followed it. “Besides, isn’t he being put to work by Lady Wu right now? I’d  _ hate _ to interrupt that.”

“You know why he he is put to garden and kitchen duty?” Zhao Deyin asked, with a grin.

“Because he’s a spiteful little brat.” Granny Zhao commented, making Zhao Deyin laugh heartily. 

“Brat, huh? Another Zhao trait, I see,” Gu Chang said, bumping his knee to Zhao Deyin’s under the table. Zhao Deyin squeezed where his hand was still resting on Gu Chang’s thigh in retaliation. 

“Must be a Gu trait too as well as stubborn but atleast you're pretty.” Zhao Deyin stated, wagging his eyebrows to try to make the other laugh. 

“I’m born in the year of the goat,” Gu Chang snorted, a smirk on his lips. “Stubborn is in my very nature. As for my looks, you can thank my  _ mama  _ for those, as well as my singing skill.”

“And you sing lovely, dear.” Granny Zhao complimented him as she took a sip of her tea. 

Gu Chang blushed, thrown by the compliment. “Oh, you… heard that?”

“Young Master Zhao doesn’t like storms so I went to check on him with some medicinal tea and he wasn’t in his room. So I went to see if he’d gone to his office to try to work. That’s when I heard you singing.” Granny Zhao explained.

“Ah…” Gu Chang fidgeted in place, not sure how to feel about being heard. He didn’t sing for just anyone, and never for an audience. Knowing more than just Zhao Deyin had heard him made him itch. At least it’d just been Granny. “Well, uh, thanks? My  _ mama  _ taught me how to use my voice, but I was never trained in it.”

“Not all things are meant to be used for a purpose. Some things are just for pleasure. You sang with your heart, you enjoyed it, and that’s all that matters.” Granny Zhao replied, smiling at him. 

His smile went a bit wan, but was still genuine for her. “Tell that to my uncle,” he told her, and nodded his head in respect. “Thank you, madam. I’ll remember that.”

“You’re welcome, Young Master Gu.” Granny Zhao responded, a look of seriousness on her face. “And I will tell it to his face and slap it too. Wretched man.” 

Gu Chang did laugh at that, loving her more by the minute. She reminded him of his own fierce granny, ever his protector when she’d been alive. “He would run away crying like a beaten dog,” he assured her. “Even  _ he  _ knows better than to upset Granny Zhao.”

“Oh he would. I wouldn’t have gotten to being here by being weak.” Granny Zhao chuckled, looking over at Gu Chang then at Zhao Deyin. 

“You’re obviously the toughest one here,” Gu Chang agreed and chuckled at the way she cackled. He took a small bite from her plate, feeling welcomed, and shook his head at all the sauce. “And I thought Shi- _ er  _ had a sweet tooth.”

“One must enjoy the small pleasures in life. She can have sweet raspberry sauce but no coffee.” Zhao Deyin said, laughing. He refilled the tea then slid over some fruit onto the man’s dish. 

Gu Chang snorted in amusement, but agreed. “Though perhaps Granny wouldn’t mind coming to market with Shi- _ er  _ and I?” he offered. “I’m sure Shi- _ er  _ could benefit from such sage advice, as I have.”

“I’d be happy too. I’ll get those hairpins you’ve been talking about.” Granny Zhao stated, moving to eat another piece of her sweet bread.

“I like to remind myself to budget.”

“You’re a Zhao, Young Master Zhao. There is no need to resist such a small splurge. Besides didn’t you say that they would go good with those robes you’re having made.” Granny Zhao asked.

Zhao Deyin blushed and purposely took a bite of his fruit so he didn’t have to answer. He’d been thrilled to be getting such beautiful robes. On the way home he’d seen one of the stalls selling hairpins and it looked like a fig of iris’. He’d resisted and ever since the stall has had them. “That’s not the point Granny. I should be setting an example for the others.”

“That’s what A-Ning is for. He is their eldest brother.” Granny Zhao countered, making Zhao Deyin huff. The loose strands floating for a moment from the air. 

Gu Chang blushed a little too, hearing how excited Zhao Deyin was about getting the robes.  _ His  _ robes. “You should let her buy them,” he said, voice carefully controlled. “So you don’t have to settle for a secondhand hairpiece for firsthand robes.”

“I wasn’t going to stop her. Besides, she has her own money. I’ll be lucky if there aren’t other gifts.” Zhao Deyin replied, leaning into Gu Chang a little. 

“It’d be funny to see you try. Now, eat up boys. Today is going to be a long da-” Granny Zhao started but stopped when a young man suddenly entered the dining hall. His hair was braided into a bun with bright blue eyes and tidy teal robes with burgundy trim. 

“Master Zhao, there is urgent news from your firm.” The young man said.

“What is it, Zhao Yue?” Zhao Deyin asked, setting his cup down. A small pit of worry setting in his stomach. 

“Lawyer Chu, sent word that Old Master Gu arrived at the office at first light. He’s hired Lawyer Sun and that he’s spoken to Old Master Xia about what you did. Whatever that means.” he muttered at the end. 

Zhao Deyin laughed for three reasons. The first being that Zhao Yue was their youngest. He was sixteen years old and still sometimes forgot to keep the commentary to himself. The second was that Chu Yihai thought that Older Master Xia was going to discipline him. Old Master Xia trusted him and the only thing that was going to happen when this was all over is that he was going to get a bonus. The third being that Gu Yong’s lawyer was Sun Yao. The man was good but Zhao Deyin was better. He’d already won four cases against him on the lawyer not doing his due diligence.

“Thank you, Zhao Yue. You can go.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, making a shooing gesture at the young man. 

“Yes, Master Zhao. Master Gu. Granny.” Zhao Yue said, before leaving them alone but forgetting the door.

Gu Chang blinked after him, snorting. “He’s a bit of a walking disaster, isn't he? Under all that calm beauty, he’s actually a mess.”

“And when he gets around A-Bin or Young Master Zhao he flounders just like that. You’re gonna break his heart when he finds out about you, Young Master Gu.” Granny Zhao laughed. 

“He’s just young and I am his first charge.”

“He lasted almost five minutes and if you’d had him explain anymore he’d turned into a puddle of vermillion on the floor.” Granny Zhao countered. “A-Bin doesn’t even get that. He turns bright red and promptly flees.” 

“Floundering and a secret mess under all that outer charm and grace,” Gu Chang mused, smirking over at Zhao Deyin. “Must be another Zhao trait.”

“How charming can  _ hello _ or  _ goodnight _ or  _ thank you _ be?” Zhao Deyin asked, confused as to why the other was suddenly getting giddy.

“ _ Good form with your legs but don’t forget your arm or it will be chopped off _ or how about,  _ Good balance. Now try the other form _ .” Granny Zhao said, joining in to tease him further. “Your praise only makes it worse.”

“Well, I won’t be rude to him and I wasn’t wrong. He always forgets his right arm is too high up.” Zhao Deyin argued, blushing. He felt slightly ganged up on by these two and was sure that if the two of them were to bond further it would be at his own expense. 

“Maybe so,” Gu Chang gave him that one, charmed himself, before he reached over to catch the man’s chin and tilt his face in, his expression opening into one of desire and good humor. “As for your other question…  _ hello,  _ Zhao Deyin,” he purred, knowing he’d gotten the man when he felt his pulse leap. “ _ Thank you.” _

Immediately, Zhao Deyin’s heart started to race as he met Gu Chang’s gaze. A pool of heart started to simmer in his gut at the tone that Gu Chang was using. For a split second he forgot that Granny Zhao was there as his gaze dropped to Gu Chang’s lips. He shivered trying to dispel the moment then turned to look at Granny Zhao.

“Oh, ignore me but I must say that’s the same kind of look our little A-Yue gives you.” Granny Zhao chuckled. 

“And if he’s that besotted, then even  _ hello  _ or  _ goodbye  _ will go right to his heart,” Gu Chang finished and leaned over to give his cheek a kiss. 

“So be kind to him. As much as you can.” Granny Zhao tacked on while nodding. Her tone giving off the feeling of guidance. Like he’d done something to lead Zhao Yue his way.

“I am doing that.” Zhao Deyin stuttered after the kiss. He pinched Gu Chang’s thigh lightly at the man’s laugh. 

“Good, just don’t be surprised when he turns into a puddle of goo every time,” Gu Chang chuckled and finished up the last of his fruit. “Shouldn’t you be going to your office? I can escort Granny to get Shi- _ er.” _

“Yes and no. No, I will take you both to get Shi- _ er _ and then yes, I will go to the courthouse.” Zhao Deyin stated, taking another sip of his tea afterwards.

“Then let’s go.” Granny Zhao stated, a big smile on her face.

*/*/*

The market was bustling, but in shining new robes, Lian Shi had the effect on the crowd like a rock splitting open a stream. Walking primly on Gu Chang’s arm and practically glowing with that beauty all pregnant women had, they attracted stares everywhere they went. Gu Chang made sure she was a constant presence at his side, with Granny Zhao on the other. So far, Lian Shi had no complaints. As Gu Chang had guessed, she’d wanted nothing more than the freedom of blue skies and people that weren’t customers. And given how quickly the two women had gotten on, she seemed even more animated about the world outside her rooms, and hung onto Granny Zhao’s every word.

He made sure she rested often and was already on the lookout for another bench. He found one beside the sweets stall and helped her sit. She did with grace and a bit of a waddle, laughing her charming laugh that had many passersby glancing at her in awe.

“Oh Chang- _ er,  _ it’s such a beautiful day!” she gushed, hands on her belly and eyes taking in the world with delight. Her open face, devoid of its usual layers of paint, kicked home that she was only two years younger than him, barely twenty, barely a  _ woman,  _ and already with child. “Can we get some sweets?”

“I’ll buy you some,” he promised, already palming his meager funds. It felt right, somehow, that his hard earned money fixing robes at the brothel would be used to bring a beautiful smile. “Wait here with Granny.”

“We will stay right here, Young Master Gu. Now I like those raspberry treats.” Granny Zhao said, shooing him. Then she scooted closer to Lian Shi to talk about flowers.

As Gu Chang joined the line, Lian Shi nodded along, listening raptly, before giving a startled gasp. She looked down at herself, stunned, before she felt it again. “Granny, granny!” she breathed, hands fluttering for the older woman’s. “I think I felt movement! It happened last night too, but I had taken sleeping tea and everything is weird on sleeping tea. But this time!” she squealed and pressed Granny Zhao’s hand to her belly. “Do you feel it too? Or am I dreaming?”

“I feel it too. The little one is playing.” Granny Zhao giggled in amusement. Her hand began to glow with soft baby blue with dark blue glittering flecks as she gently rubbed Lian Shi’s stomach. “That should help with the nausea in a moment, dear. I hope you don’t mind.” She stated, “They are very happy.”

“Well, I am very happy too,” Lian Shi giggled, looking down with love and awe in her eyes. “My little jewel. They will be the most spoiled darling in all the world.”

“They will and the sleeping tea is making them upset? Then switch to valerian root. They have a core.” Granny Zhao responded then turned her head sensing the one that’d been following them through the market since they stopped at the hairpin stall. 

“Approach us now or stop before I put a needle through your eye.” Granny Zhao stated.

Lian Shi blinked at her, then looked over her shoulder, tilting her head at the tiny, older man standing there. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place him, but his smile was sweet and she grinned back, uncertain of what else to do. “Can we help you, old uncle?” she asked politely, hands sliding protectively over her belly.

“Oh, um yes Young Mistress. I am sorry for bothering you.” The elderly man said, approaching them. He was in a simple charcoal grey set of robes with detailed colorful koi swimming from shoulder to shoulder. His salt and pepper hair was up in a severe bun showing off his chocolate colored eyes. Though his eyes were hidden a bit because of a pair of glasses on his face. “I am Shao Xi Yi.” he informed them with a bow.

“I am Zhao Annchi and this is Lian Shi.” Grand Zhao responded, “And while you’re not bothering us, you have been following us. If my grandson catches on you’ll wish you’d spoken to us back at the flower stall.” Granny Zhao stated.

“I meant no offense. I am a tailor and I saw your beautiful robes, Mistress Lian. I was wondering if you could tell me where you got them?” Shao Xi Yi asked.

“Oh!” Lian Shi perked up. “Chang _ -er  _ made these for me. My other robes were too tailored for my original figure, so he made me these that will adjust as my little jewel grows,” she said proudly and looked down at the glittering sash. “He sold the last of his robes to buy the silk. Bought just enough and made no mistakes. I’ve never seen anything like it. Aren’t they lovely?”

“They are stunning.” Shao Xi Yi eyed the robes. They were a stunning piece of work. He could see that a lot of hard work had gone into it. He needed an apprentice. His son was talented but the man wasn’t good with silk. The inner robe was a sleeveless white silk robe. It was the outer robe that was a work of art. The entire robe was made of lightweight pleated chiffon that was white as well. It’s sleeves weren’t tapered but loose with tight cuffs at the wrists with delicate lace. The lace was in the design of lilies with hand sewn beads included. The sash was also made of the same lace with extra length to allow for growth in Mistress Lian’s stomach. 

“I don’t know if he’s taking commissions, however,” she went on, humming in thought. “He’s been busy repairing the robes at Madam Li’s brothel. He’s practically made us all new clothes. The renovations to the building didn’t leave much funding left for firsthand robes,” she explained and turned to catch Gu Chang’s eye. “Chang- _ er!”  _

He frowned, seeing an unknown man talking to her, and quickly paid for the sweet buns and raspberry tarts he’d bought for her and Granny. Taking the warm wrap, he hurried back to her side, a scowl on, but only wariness behind it. “Here,” he said, softer, as he placed the buns in her hand. 

“Chang- _ er,  _ this is Master Shao,” Lian Shi introduced them with a beaming smile. “He’s a tailor too!”

“Oh?” Gu Chang bowed to him in respect. “It is an honor then, old master.”

The old man sputtered a bit under the attention and bowed to the young man in respect as well. . “The honor is mine to see such beauty…” Shao Xi Yi started but stopped seeing the narrowed look the man gave him. He raised his hands. “...I mean the robes. I’ve never seen such skill and I wanted to speak with the tailor who made it. She stated that it’s you and I wanted to see if you would be interested in a job at my silk shop.”

Gu Chang blinked in surprise, honestly thrown. He had to resist the urge to turn around and look to see if the man was talking to someone else. “A job?” he echoed, hopeful, but still frowned a bit. “I am under no contract at present, though my uncle is suing me with a falsified one. Should I lose that case, I would hate for my reputation to taint your store, Master Shao.”

Shao Xi Yi hummed for a moment considering what the man told him. Then smiled brightly. “Yes, a job, young master.” he nodded, continuing on. “I’m sorry that your uncle is doing this to you. I wholly recommend Lawyer Zhao. He will be able to assist. And as for my shop’s reputation, you certainly wouldn’t taint it. Your works would only lift us up, but I understand the hesitation. I just ask that you come by shop and see if it is a fit for you.”

“The shop?” Lian Shi gasped, finally placing the man from a painted poster that had been set on the wall of the brothel amongst the other catalogues and advertisements. “You’re the one that just moved to town, aren’t you?” she asked, excited. “I saw the fall collection last year. I couldn’t believe that such a talented master was coming to our county.”

“Why yes, Mistress Lian! You should come by and see what we have. A set of robes on the house as a gift in congratulations for your little one.” Shao Xi Yi responded, happy to see her excitement.

She beamed at the offer and held out her hand, which Gu Chang took in a sort of stunned silence. “It would be our honor, Master Shao!” she said and winked at the man in her charming way. “My little jewel thanks you too. I always knew my baby would be a good luck charm,” she added to Gu Chang, who was helpless to do anything other than smile at her. “I just felt them move, Chang- _ er,  _ and now your fate is changing!”

“You felt the baby move?” he asked, soaking in that part the most. He smiled proudly at her, despite the shock still in his system.

“Granny says they are happy,” she said proudly and turned her bright smile on Shao Xi Yi. “If you don’t mind hosting us, Master Shao, we would be delighted to see your shop.”

“Oh of course, please come this way.” Shao Xi Yi stated, gesturing for them to join him. “If you like I can stop a carriage to take us Mistress Lian. It is a bit aways there.”

“That could be fun,” Lian Shi said, feeling confident with Gu Chang and Granny Zhao there. Otherwise, she would have refused. She may have been a positive person, but a lifetime living on a street never left, no matter how fancy she dressed. “And we can have our sweets, granny,” she giggled to the older woman and offered her the wrapped treats.

“Alright, please wait here.” Shao Xi Yi said, smiling brightly before going to rustle up a carriage for them. He helped Granny Zhao inside then Lian Shi. He gestured for Gu Chang to go in before him. The inside of the carriage was nice with plush seats and curtains to keep out the heat. 

Gu Chang made sure the ladies were settled before sitting, once more bracing Lian Shi between himself and Granny Zhao. if she noticed him sitting a little closer than usual, she said nothing about it, and offered him and Shao Xi Yi a sweet bun each.

“Good fate,” she whispered into his ear and took his hand to cover her belly. Gu Chang’s tense expression melted as he felt the flutters against his palm, as well as the sense of a tiny little core, bright and alive.

“Good fate,” he gave back, agreeing if only to see her happy smile, and felt soft and warm as the baby moved again.

“Good Fates. You should have A-Rong do a proper reading on them and you Young Master Gu.” Granny Zhao commented as she ate her raspberry tarts. 

“Are you speaking of Mr. Qiu? Oh yes, he is a good one. He said that my son would be successful in his life.” Shao Xi Yi beamed.

“I wonder if Master Qiu would be able to tell me if my little jewel is a boy or a girl?” Lian Shi hummed, her hand covering Gu Chang’s. “I hope it is a girl, but a boy would be just as beloved.”

“Have you settled on a name if it’s a girl?” Gu Chang asked, remembering she’d had a list.

“A-Fang,” Lian Shi told him happily.

He chuckled. Of course she would name her baby girl  _ beautiful.  _ “And if it’s a boy?”

She looked up at him with stars in her eyes. “Easy,” she said. “A-Chang.”

He felt his eyes mist over, hearing that, and kissed her cheek. “I’m honored,” he said seriously.

“You should be honored. You are Uncle Chang,” she giggled, patting his cheek in return, and smiled at Granny Zhao and Shao Xi Yi. “Those are good names, aren’t they?”

“Yes, they are, sweet one.” Granny Zhao responded back while Shao Xi Yi nodded in agreement. “I am sure that they will live up to whichever name they get. Just think of yourself and how you are a good person.” 

“My  _ mama  _ always told me to keep my chin up, that a good fate was there for the taking as long as you kept your eyes open,” Lian Shi nodded. “I have done the best i can. Now my little jewel will go even further and have more family than they’ll know how to handle. Because maybe we are  _ yiji,  _ but we are still family. So you’d better not forget us when you go to work for Master Shao,” she added, pouting playfully up at Gu Chang. “You are family too.”

Not that he’d agreed to anything, but he let her have her say. “I’m Uncle Chang,” he huffed, scowling playfully right back. “You’ll never be rid of me.”

“Good,” she nodded, satisfied, and turned her curiosity back on Shao Xi Yi as she offered him another sweet bun. “You said you had a son? What does he do?”

Shao Xi Yi beamed at the question as he took the offered sweet bun. “My son Shao Yi is a wonderful painter but he is also so good at playing the guzheng. He is currently apprenticing in Baling.” Shao Xi Yi answered, a warm smile on his face. He turned his head as the carriage came to a stop. “This is it.” he gestured, so that they could see the store. It was a two story building with a walkway that led inside. 

Gu Chang let the smaller man out first, then got down after him to help both women back onto the road. Lian Shi wobbled a bit, but her eyes were bright with awe at the place. “So the rumors are true!” she said, impressed, as she took Gu Chang’s arm. “You bought the old music house. It’s  _ gorgeous _ , Master Shao.”

“Yes! I thought that it was a waste for such a beautiful building to stay in ruin.” Shao Xi Yi stated, leading them inside. The inside of the shop was beautiful. Two large seating areas on either side of the raised walkway. Two staircases came down leading to the second floor where no doubt the sewing and storage happened. Below the staircase was apparently where the office is. 

Shao Xi Yi guided them to one of the sitting areas. “You can sit here for I can take you upstairs?” he asked. 

"Is upstairs where you work, Master Shao?" Lian Shi asked. "I would love to see your workshop if i could."

“Yes and no. There are two sitting areas upstairs. So, please come with me.” Shao Yi Xi stated, gesturing for them to follow him upstairs. The space was open with eight rows of racks with multiple palettes on them of silk, gossamer, and lace along one wall. In the middle were the silk desks with needles, scissors, and other necessary tools. Along the far wall were four racks, a divider, and seating areas to show off the finished product. There were some reacks already with finished robes.

Gu Chang was drawn to the robes immediately and checked each seam with a critical eye. To his awe, they were truly masterfully made and he felt his heart leap at the opportunity that had been placed before him. "These are beautiful," he praised the man. 

“Thank you and so is your work.” Shao Yi Xi stated, a broad smile on his face. He led them to the seating area. “Pick any that you like.” 

As the two ladies went one way, Gu Chang was drawn to a far simpler section, with dark blues, reds, and browns. He eyed a red one in particular with a pattern of squares embroidered in black thread. It was deceptively plain, given the mastery of the seam lines, and he took one to check the fabric. It was soft, but strong for everyday use, with room to move and breathe. He could easily see it on himself while he worked.

"How much do you sell this set for?" He asked Shao Xi Yi, noticing how the man was watching him.

“That set is three silver ingots.” Shao Xi Yi answered, approaching him and the robes.

It was a fair price for a masterful work and Gu Chang nodded, frowning in thought. "You know I work at the brothel and I don't think that I can stop that, especially with how kind and accepting of me they've been. I understand if that is a deal breaker for you."

Shao Xi Yi shook his head. “Our works are meant to be worn, Young Master Gu.” He answered, “besides, if you work with me then we will make collections. Our contracts would be specific to the collection. That means you submit the designs and only those designs are the ones that are to be sold at the store. Any other work is your private business.” 

Gu Chang swallowed to steady himself, then bowed to the man, deeply. "It would be an honor to work under your tutelage, Master Shao. When do you need me to start?"

“When you are ready. I come in at five and leave around six during the week. My office is downstairs and I will have a desk prepared for you.” Shao Xi Yi answered, warmly. Then he turned to the ladies seeing them over in the beautiful range of oranges and pinks. “Oh those are excellent choices, mistresses!”

Gu Chang chuckled at their collective excitement and let it all sink in. He had a job, and he'd be free to create. Not to mention he had a solid chance of breaking free of his uncle once and for all, and the lawyer that was helping him do it wanted Gu Chang. To court, to sleep with, he wasn't sure still, but he couldn't deny his excitement at finding out. He didn't believe in fate, but something was definitely turning in his favor, and he prayed that, for once, the sun could shine on him again. 

*/*/*

It’d taken a bit longer for him to get done at the courthouse. Zhao Deyin would have been done much sooner if Gu Yong’s lawyer hadn’t showed up with his client. The man had made the meeting between them and the magistrate take forever. Gu Yong had endless rants and was trying to over talk the magistrate. It was easy to see that Lawyer Sun had his work cut out for him in trying to win. 

He finally escaped from the courthouse and found out from his guards that Gu Chang, Granny Zhao, and Lian Shi were currently at Master Shao’s silk shop. The walk to the silk shop was quick from the courthouse. He liked Master Shao’s designs and the man’s staff ushered him up. He spotted Gu Chang looking at a set of robes that were black and had an silvery embroidery of the sky’s constellations on them. He stepped behind Gu Chang, leaning down to rest his chin on the man’s shoulder while an arm wrapped around his waist. “Those would look divine on you.” Zhao Deyin whispered in his ear. 

Gu Chang tensed for a moment, then snorted and leaned back against him. "Funny, I was just thinking how i'd like to wear them for you."

“Really?” Zhao Deyin mused. Turning his head towards Gu Chang. “Then can I interest you in the green set as well? I think those are the vermillion bird of the south constellations correct?” 

"They are," Gu Chang chuckled, looking at him in amusement. "Am I your vermillion bird of the south, Zhao Deyin?"

“What if you are?” Zhao Deyin asked, cheekily. His grip tightened a bit. He knew that he wanted to court Gu Chang but he didn’t want to scare the man off. He didn’t have to guess to know that Gu Chang had not been handled well in his past relationships. It made a small ache in his chest at that thought, but he just pushed it away. Gu Chang was with him now and he was going to make sure to take care of him correctly. 

"I am picky about where I perch," Gu Chang mused, tracing a pattern on the silk in his hands. "Master Shao just offered me a job here."

“Oh? That’s good! Have you given it any thought? Your designs are more than worthy to be in this shop.” Zhao Deyin asked in return. 

"I said yes," Gu Chang murmured and let the robe go, his cheek pressing to Zhao Deyin's. "The contract is more than fair, and lets me continue to help the brothel. I hope that doesn't bother you."

“You did?” Zhao Deyin replied, pressing a kiss to Gu Chang’s cheek. “Good! When do you start and why would that bother me? I’m happy for you.” And he meant it. He was beyond happy for Gu Chang. Honestly, the man needed more of it.

“Because i don’t know if you want a man who works at a brothel to court you,” Gu Chang muttered, not sure if the man could hear him or not, and scowled in embarrassment as he felt his ears go red.

“If I was that kind of man, I wouldn’t have let you do what you did last night.” Zhao Deyin whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss to it. He most certainly didn’t mind. Life was too short for one to be so focused on the non-important things besides if he wasn’t a lawyer he’d probably be an active member of the family. “So, what do you think of a man like me wanting to court you? Son of a triad member?” 

“I could care less about that,” Gu Chang told him. “You are all I care about. Your guards, your people, they’re your family. That’s who you are. That’s who I want.”

“Good.” Zhao Deyin grinned, kissing Gu Chang’s ear again before nuzzling it. He was about to say something about how adorable the man looked blushing when he heard soft clearing of the throat. He leaned back a bit to spot Mr. Shao. 

“Mr. Shao.” he greeted him. 

“Young Master Zhao, it’s been a while.” Shao Xi Yi greeted him in return. 

“Oh, yes. Since my friend and family tailor, Wu Cao has moved here, I’ve been wearing her designs. But I see a perfect reason to come back. Do you think Young Master Gu here can try on these green robes?” Zhao Deyin asked, nicely. 

“Of course.” Shao Xi Yi stated, getting the mentioned robes off the rack. “This way, Young Master Gu.” 

Gu Chang huffed at Zhao Deyin’s pleased face and shook his head. “I’m not modeling for you,” he said, firm on that, and walked off to follow Shao Xi Yi. A giggle had his ears burning redder and he absolutely refused to look at Lian Shi as he disappeared behind a dividing screen.

“So you did come after all,” Lian Shi said as she waddled up next to Zhao Deyin, a bright smile on her face. “I adore your granny. You should bring her around with you more; she has good advice. And it’s always a pleasure hearing a woman of her age threaten to stab someone in the eye.”

Zhao Deyin huffed in amusement. He knew that the man would come out and they would be stunning on him. “I would have been here sooner but there were some complications at the courthouse.” Zhao Deyin explained as he led her back to the seating area. He sat down beside her and poured her a cup of tea. “Granny is always good with her advice and she is free to go as she pleases. So if you told her you’d like her company I am sure she’d oblige.”

“Good because now you can’t get rid of me even if you wanted too.”Granny Zhao teased, though her expression was lined with seriousness.

“I always wanted a granny,” Lian Shi promised and rubbed her belly with a sweet look. “And you have a core, while I do not. If my little jewel has one, i’ll be relying on you. Speaking of,” she said, taking one of Zhao Deyin’s hands and placing it on her bump just so. “They have been kicking since I was promised some sweets, and then again at all the silk. Do you think my little jewel will be a future tailor like their Uncle Chang?”

“Maybe or a great beauty that wears them like their mother.” Zhao Deyin complimented her. He didn’t have a core either and wondered how Gu Chang felt with his. 

“They will be beautiful and happy,” she said, certain of that. “And well loved. I am excited to meet them and see all that they do. Perhaps I can teach them to win the hearts of Triad men,” she added with a tease and a knowing look. “Or perhaps I should let Chang- _ er  _ teach that lesson.”

“Perhaps we should leave those teachings to you. I don’t want him breaking hearts when they find out he’s mine just as much as I am his.” Zhao Deyin replied, playfully. He brushed one of his loose strands behind his ear. She giggled and his smile widened. He turned his head as Gu Chang stepped out from behind the divider. The outer robe was a dark green sleeveless silk robe with golden embroidery of the vermillion bird of the south in the night sky. The sleeves of the next later were a lighter shade of that green and made of chiffon. The inner layer was a golden robe with tapered arm sleeves. The sight of him in them made Zhao Deyin speechless. 

“Are you breathing?” Gu Chang scowled at him, though there was a pleased gleam in his eye at the reaction. “Don’t you dare die on me, we’ve had this talk. Too much paperwork. No thank you.”

“Yes, just picturing you in red and gold. That might kill me. We’ll need new colors if we ever get married.” Zhao Deyin sassed, when he finally got his brain to mouth filter to work.

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow. “My, you move fast. You’re an all or nothing guy, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, Chang- _ er,  _ he might have a point,” Lian Shi laughed. “You are  _ stunning  _ in that green! It brings out your eyes so much. But a red,  _ wow.  _ That would be so beautiful!”

“Stop,” he huffed, blushing now and scowling further.

‘What kind of man do you think I am?” He chuckled, then focused on Lian Shi, “Just picture it with the golden wings of a crane and clouds.” Zhao Deyin stated, playing along as he gestured at Gu Chang. 

“And a veil,” Lian Shi gasped in delight. “Chang- _ er,  _ I get to hide the wedding shoes, right?”

Gu Chang sputtered at what she was implying. “Who says  _ I’d  _ be the bride!” he demanded, then went scarlet at their laughter. “You’re both traitors and I hate you. I’m marrying Granny. She won't treat me this way.”

“That’s so sweet but you’d still wear the veil if we get married.” Granny Zhao teased. 

“And who said I wouldn’t want to be? I think I would like a veil or a weimao.” Zhao Deyin replied. He tilted his head in thought. 

“I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself,” Gu Chang snorted but still moved over to him so the man could get a better look. “So, what do you think? Should I get them?”

Zhao Deyin reached out touching the soft silk and hummed as he took in a closer look at them. They were so beautifully made. He liked how it hugged the curves of Gu Chang’s body. “I do think that you should add them to my account. I did suggest them.” He reached up gently taking Gu Chang’s hand. He ran his fingers over the delicate golden tapered sleeves. Zhao Deyin brought the wrist closer to him. The silk slid back a little snug. That’s when he saw the button there. He pressed a kiss over the pulse. “But what do you think?”

“I think I will wear these at court if you like them so much,” Gu Chang said, softer now and a smile in his eyes. “Unless I need to wear something else?”

“These would be perfect.” Zhao Deyin grinned, rubbing his face into Gu Chang’s wrist. 

“It is part of a collection. Young Master Zhao would you like to see a set that might fit yourself?” Shao Xi Yi asked, a set of robes in hand. 

“Yes he would,” Gu Chang said for him and helped the man to his feet. “What would they say in court if we showed up matching?”

“We have good taste?” Zhao Deyin answered with happy huff. He took the robes and went behind the divider. Gu Chang had left his robes a mess on the floor in contrast he neatly folded his of the divider. The outer robe was the same dark green silk with gold and white beaded vermilion bird of the south with stars taking up the entire back. His next layer was golden silk with flowy bell sleeves while the inner layer was an incredibly soft high collar white lace robe with tapered sleeves. Though the sleeves were a bit long, stopping right above his knuckles. He tied the golden sash on before stepping out from behind the divider. 

Gu Chang didn’t quite stop breathing, but it was a near thing. His eyes widened and a shiver of desire went down his back. Gods, if the man looked this good in these robes, how was he supposed to survive seeing Zhao Deyin in robes  _ he’d  _ made?

“I daresay if you wore those at court, no one would listen to anyone but you,” Lian Shi tittered. “You look wonderful in those, Young Master Zhao.”

“I don’t want to say your wrong but Gu Chang will be there.” Zhao Deyin replied, modestly. He felt hands on his wrist and realized Mr. Shao was seeing that the sleeves were too long. 

“I could take off some of the length here if you like.” Shao Xi Yi stated, peering up at Zhao Deyin. 

Zhao Deyin looked over at Gu Chang. A knowing smile on his face. “Can you breathe enough,  _ Gu Chang  _ to advise. Do we keep them long or take off the extra length?” 

“Long suits you. You’re graceful enough,” Gu Chang huffed and came forward to walk around him. “They fit you well. Elegant, but with good range of motion. You’d have to be the final say on the length, given you’d be the one wearing them and working with them on.”

“I like the length as it is.” Zhao Deyin stated with a grin. Shao Xi Yi took the pin out that he’d slipped in to show where he’d trim it if Zhao Deyin wished. 

“Then if you like I will wrap the two of them up for you as well as Mistress Lian’s orage and pearl robes then Young Master Gu’s other set of robes.” Shao Xi Yi stated as he stepped aside. 

“Thank you and charge them to my account.” Zhao Deyin stated, then turned to Gu Chang, “If that’s ok?” 

Gu Chang swallowed and tried not to think of how much money was being paid here. “I can’t pay you back yet,” he said, but nodded. “It’s fine. I’ll be making you robes anyway. And I'm not about to deny Shi- _ er  _ anything.”

She giggled at that and he smiled for her, warm and soft and sweet. 

“Pay me back?” Zhao Deyin murmured, confused. He smiled thinly at Shao Xi Yi. “Then all of this on my account.”

“Except Mistress Lian’s robes. Those are a gift for being so kind.” Shao Xi Yi stated, then ushered for them to get out of the robes so that he could package them up. 

Once behind the divider, Zhao Deyin turned to Gu Chang. A small frown on his face. “I don’t expect you to pay me back for anything that I buy you, Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin stated, disrobing. “Except for the prearranged agreement of the robes. The rest is because I have affection for you.” 

Gu Chang blushed at how shameless that was, but after a long moment nodded. “Alright,” he said, only half convinced, and carefully undid his own robes. “Sorry then. I’m used to people only wanting some sort of transaction when it comes to being with me.”

“It’s alright but just know that if I want something like that then I will tell you up front. Otherwise, the gifts are just gifts.” Zhao Deyin stated, then frowned seeing the hand like bruise on Gu Chang’s back from how tight he’d gripped him last night. “I thought that your core would have healed that.” He stated, approaching and gently touching it. The skin was darkened almost purple. His frown deepened as he tried to remember why he hadn’t seen it while the man was dressing. “You glamoured it away.” 

Gu Chang blinked at him in obvious confusion until he felt the soft touch. “Oh, habit,” he said. “I wasn’t hiding it, I just automatically pulled that spell on when I dressed. I lowered it again when you showed up, because I remembered you liked it down.”

He leaned forward to kiss the frown off Zhao Deyin’s face, looking up at him with dark eyes. “As for the bruise, I don’t care. I like being able to feel what I did to make you grip me that hard. Like a piece of you is with me all day.”

Zhao Deyin flushed at that and continued to dress. “Thank you for remembering and I’m sorry for thinking you were hiding.” Zhao Deyin replied, finishing up getting dressed in his own proper clothes. “Do we want to take them for dinner before taking them home?” He asked as he gathered up the new robes.

“Lian- _ shi  _ should be home soon, i know she likes her quiet time before the night starts,” Gu Chang said, peering around at the women talking to Shao Xi Yi. “Who knows what granny will do. She’s as bullheaded as a certain lawyer that hired himself to save my ass. But i’d enjoy dinner with you both.”

“Then do you want to go to the  _ Goldfinch _ or do you want to go somewhere else?” Zhao Deyin replied, laughing at how Gu Chang was being. It also warmed his heart to know that Gu Chang really did like Granny Zhao. She was a staple for his immediate family here. He stepped out from behind the divider and Shao Xi Yi took the robes to go package them up. 

“The Goldfinch,” Gu Chang said immediately, following in his wake. “If I don’t show up at least once a day, Wu Xiang will think I’ve died in a ditch somewhere.”

“And no need for that. Wu Xiang is delicate and I’d hate to lose a friend over a simple thing.” Zhao Deyin stated, then turned to Lian Shi and Granny Zhao. “Ladies, would you like some real food at the  _ Goldfinch _ before we take you home?” 

“Oh, that would be lovely!” Lian Shi said and stood from her seat with a giggle when Gu Chang immediately went to her side to take her arm. “I can’t stay for too long, since I have to work this evening, but some warm soup sounds heavenly.”

“Then we should head that way. So you can rest a little too before you have to.” Granny Zhao replied, “Now come on my little orange blossom. Let’s get you some good soup.” 

Zhao Deyin chuckled as Granny Zhao fussed over and helped Lian Shi back out to wait for the carriage. The mother to be’s ankles having swelled. He paid for the robes, said their goodbyes, and they made their way to the carriage. 

“When did you decide to start here.” Zhao Deyin asked, snuggling up to Gu Chang once they were settled and the carriage was heading for the restaurant. 

‘I hope soon. I need to discuss things with Madam Li, since I’m still finishing a few costumes for her,” Gu Chang said, letting the man use him as a pillow. His heart beat faster at the idea he could have his dream job, and so easily. “It’s been one hell of a day, hasn’t it? How did it go in court?”

“Let me know what I can do for you.” Zhao Deyin said softly, so it was only the two of them that could hear as the women talked about the child on the way. He nuzzled into Gu Chang some more then fidgeted with the man’s lithe hands. “It has been a day hasn’t it? And it would have been done sooner except your Uncle came with Lawyer Sun this morning.” he felt Gu Chang tense up. “Do not worry. If anything he’s offended the magistrate. He called him a stupid sow when the magistrate didn’t want to listen to his opinions.” 

“Gods… what a dumbass,” Gu Chang breathed out his tension in a rush and watched Zhao Deyin play with his fingers. “I hope the magistrate continues to see right through him.”

“Oh, he keeps that up and the Magistrate is going to have him paying you restitution.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, feeling better as he felt Gu Chang relax. He traced the line of the scars on Gu Chang’s hands. “Our magistrate has his limits.” 

“Good,” was all Gu Chang said to that, smiling a little at how Zhao Deyin seemed the most curious about a small line on his palm. “I wish I could tell you that scar was from an epic battle saving a maiden, but in truth the scissors slipped as I was cutting some cloth and got me. I was twelve.”

“Oh, I have one of those.” Zhao Deyin said, perking up. He lifted his right thumb up to Gu Chang’s eyesight. There just above the cuticle was a tiny scar. “I thought that I would be a good helper and get a candle out of a glass holder. I squeezed it too tight and it broke with scissors cutting my finger.“

Gu Chang snorted at that, imagining what a sight that must've been. “Blood everywhere, I bet. How old were you?”

“I was nine or ten. Zhao Ning was so worried.” Zhao Deyin stated, lowering his hand to get back to playing with Gu Chang. 

Gu Chang smiled a little at that, then turned his hand over to show a deep scar across his middle knuckle. “The first time I punched someone. I missed and hit the wall. I don’t think  _ ge-ge  _ stopped laughing for an hour.”

“Really? It must have hurt badly, “ Zhao Deyin stated, as he lifted the other’s hand to press a kiss to it. “And who was it that earned your wrath?” 

That had Gu Chang’s smile waning, then disappearing completely. Even now he could remember that day, a golden boy laughing and trying to teach him, the way the sun had lit that moment from all directions. He’d thought in that space of time that this was family. That this was forever. That he would always have the love and laughter. 

He’d been stupid, of course. No one stayed.

“It doesn’t matter,” he murmured, the lie sitting bitterly in him. Gods, would he ever be over Jin Ling’s betrayal? He suddenly doubted it very much. “He never lost my wrath, only earned it more, but he’s hardly worth mentioning.”

“I’m sorry.” Zhao Deyin apologized and kissed the scar softly then moved on to a jagged one. “I’m guessing this one came from falling on rocks? Am I right?” he asked, moving on to try to keep Gu Chang from getting further upset. He was failing today. Twice he’d upset the man. 

“No, same guy. I didn’t miss that time,” Gu Chang murmured and did his best to breathe. It was obvious he’d upset Zhao Deyin and he forced all thoughts of Jin Ling away. That brat had ruined enough. He wouldn’t let Jin Ling ruin this too. “He taught me how to punch so I wouldn’t break my hand and ruin my chances of creating robes. I turned that against him when he turned his back on my family.”

Zhao Deyin frowned at that. He kissed that scar too and turned more into Gu Chang. “Good, he deserved it. When you make an oath to your family you shouldn’t break it.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Gu Chang’s ear as he sat up. The sound of giggles reminding him that they weren’t alone. 

“You two are just darling,” Lian Shi gushed at them. “Which is funny, because you are a pair I would never have thought up.”

“I didn’t. Young Master Deyin attracts the fiery types.” Granny Zhao commented, making Zhao Deyin blush. 

“Does he?” Lian Shi gasped in delight. “Funny, Chang- _ er  _ told me he’d had casual things, but honestly he never showed interest in  _ anyone  _ and a few of us tried!”

“That’s because I didn’t want to be just another client,” Gu Chang defended, also turning red.

“I know, I know,” she soothed him with a sweet smile. “But poor Bao- _ er.  _ I think he still has a candle lit for you, especially since you punched that guy for him and then gave him your robes.”

“Bao _ -er  _ is sixteen and shouldn’t be lighting candles for anyone,” Gu Chang huffed at that, ears hot. “And that asshole was asking for it.”

Zhao Deyin laughed heartily at that. Between Gu Chang’s smile and blushes he couldn’t help himself. It was an adorable sight. The man was a good five inches shorter than him and it just made him think of an angry cat. “Of course he did and I’m sure you encouraged him not to come back.” Zhao Deyin stated. 

Gu Chang puffed his cheeks, holding down a growl at all the laughing. “If he does, I'm stringing him up by his balls from the balcony.”

“If he has them,” Lian Shi said, showing a bit of bite for once. “I don’t care if we are  _ yiji,  _ there’s no excuse for scaring Bao- _ er  _ the way he did.”

Zhao Deyin sobered up from his laughter before he irritated Gu Chang any further. “You are right. Your job is as a  _ yiji _ . That is not who you are and it doesn’t make you less than anyone else. I will send Zhao Ning this evening to make sure that Madame Li has everything she needs to protect you all.” Zhao Deyin stated, “And if A-Bao would like to talk to me, we will press charges for violence.” 

“Thank you, Young Master Zhao,” Lian Shi nodded in gratitude. “Bao- _ er  _ is still in training, so his role is companion only. The man tried for more and didn’t stop when he said. I don’t know if he will speak to you, however. He is leery about people of law and status, since he was sold by his aunt to our brothel and his case was ignored since it was to cover his family’s debts. He’s made his peace with it, given he’s hardly the only one that’s been sold there, but he is very slow to trust people outside our establishment.”

“You’re welcome Mistress Lian. I understand, just let him know he has options and will be treated with utmost care and respect.” Zhao Deyin stated, with a thin smile. His heart ached for the young man and he would gladly pay the debt to have him free. But this was A-Bao’s choice and he wasn’t about to take another away. He’d help should the boy ever need it. 

“I will talk to him,” Gu Chang offered, voice low with gratitude as well, and nodded once to Zhao Deyin. “He will trust you because I trust you.”

“I hope so.” Zhao Deyin replied, softly then grinned when the carriage came to a stop and the smell of food and tea wafted through the window on the breeze. “Finally, food.” 

“Smells divine,” Lian Shi breathed in deeply and let Gu Chang help her down from the carriage. She beamed up at the building, taking it all in with her usual enthusiasm. “I daresay we’ll be quite the attraction,” she had to add, getting a few awed stares already, and winked at all her companions as she took Gu Chang’s arm. “A pregnant  _ yiji,  _ a feisty granny, a grumpy tailor, and the handsome Zhao lawyer. We sound like a comedy.”

“I think it will be more of a beautiful mother-to-be, two handsome men, and a spritely granny.” Zhao Deyin countered, helping Granny Zhao into the tea house. 

“I see you are finally gracing my humble establishment once more Gu Chang, Lawyer Deyin. And this time you’ve brought two lovely ladies.” Wu Xiang greeted them. A bright smile on his face. His hair was done up similarly to Lian Shi’s with golden dangling pin’s in his hair like a crown. His gown of the day was a soft jade that was flowy and simple if it wasn’t for the golden treaded dragons on outer robes. 

“Had to prove I wasn’t in a ditch somewhere,” Gu Chang huffed, softening. He’d always liked Wu Xiang and owed him greatly for the use of the private rooms to work in. “This is Lian Shi and Granny Zhao,” he introduced the women before taking in a breath of his own, soaking in the good smell of food. “What’s the special of the night? Smells sinful in here, Wu Xiang.”

“Well I am very happy to see that you aren’t in a ditch and it should be. Tonight is our chicken night with honey ginger, coconut, and battered chicken.” Wu Xiang grinned, “We have your favorite baker in and have some of those cherry egg tarts you love so much.”

“Count me in then,” Gu Chang huffed and gestured for Wu Xiang to lead them to an open seating area. It took them through a bit of the courtyard and Lian Shi was delighted by the koi swimming there. Thankfully, the seats they were given allowed her to eye them from her place.

“We need some koi in the brothel,” she mused, watching the fish swim along. “How soothing to watch.”

“Maybe talk Madam Li into changing that back room into a pond area,” Gu Chang offered, pouring everyone tea before Zhao Deyin could grab the kettle. 

“Oh, that would be so nice,” Lian Shi hummed happily and sipped her tea with a smile.

“That would be nice and soothing. Wu Xiang’s brother owns koi breeding ponds. If Madam Li agrees, he’d give her the best deal on them like he did for mine.” Zhao Deyin responded, moving closer to Gu Chang.

Gu Chang gave him an amused look, but nonetheless shifted a little so Zhao Deyin could be as close as he wanted. “My family home had koi,” he mused. “We had a good sized pond you could swim in. My uncle never approved, but on hot days it was hard to listen to him. I learned to swim with the koi.  _ Ge-ge  _ never got the hang of it, but he could at least float.  _ A-Jie  _ swims better than both of us.”

“I can swim as well and the pool that’s att-..in the back gardens is for swimming. I think you’d like to use it while staying with me.” Zhao Deyin stated, reaching for a warm twisted bread knots with drizzled from the basket that a child hostess brought them. 

“You just want to see me wet and in trousers,” Gu Chang huffed at him, a playful frown on his face. “Don’t pretend to be so noble.”

“Who said I was going to be noble?” Zhao Deyin stated, as he offered Gu Chang a torn piece of bread. Gu Chang snorted and leaned in to take it with his mouth, watching him with dark eyes as he did so.

“You two, I swear,” Lian Shi giggled, shaking her head. “Like a pair of rabbits, I bet.”

“Shi- _ er,”  _ Gu Chang blushed and swatted at her, only making her laugh harder. “You’re all shameless.”

“That’s an idea though. Rabbits.” Zhao Deyin muttered leaning with a thoughtful expression. Then realized how that could have been interpreted. “I was wondering what kind of pets would be good for the children at the orphanage.” His eyes flicking to the little girl bringing them some of the smaller dishes of vegetables and fruit. 

“Dogs,” Gu Chang offered. “Or cats. There are plenty of strays around here.”

“Maybe the cats would be better? More independent?” Zhao Deyin continued pondering as he rested a hand on Gu Chang’s thigh. He spotted a cherry tomato on Gu Chang’s plate and stole it with a grin. He was going to make a slight comment but the chicken arrived. 

“That smells divine.” 

“Gremlin,” Gu Chang muttered at him, but offered him a bite of his chicken regardless. “Come on then, open up.”

Zhao Deyin leaned in taking the offered bite. He hummed happily at the taste of honey ginger chicken. ”That’s good.” Zhao Deyin replied, after swallowing. 

“It is,” Gu Chang agreed and resigned himself to the man’s expectant look. He made a plate for them both and fed Zhao Deyin between bites of his own. “Don’t look so smug. You look like a cat that got the bird.”

Zhao Deyin poured them another cup of tea. “But I have and it’s delicious. Everything always tastes better when off someone else’s plate.” Zhao Deyin mused, then accepted another bite. 

“You two,” Lian Shi gushed again, though her eyes caught on a man across the room in fine robes. She tilted her head, finding their design familiar, but the man’s face was most unpleasant as he leered. But not at her. At Gu Chang. Unsettled, she sipped her tea and gently nudged Granny Zhao, not wanting to disturb the two men making gooey eyes at one another. “Granny… who is that man, and why is he looking at us like that?”

“I don’t know but I will gladly pluck his eyes out if he doesn’t stop.” Granny Zhao stated as she sipped her tea. She glanced at Gu Chang for a moment then back at the man. “Ah the troublesome fool who thinks he can hurt our beloved A-Chang.”

“That’s Master Gu?” Lian Shi frowned and wrinkled her nose in distaste. “He looks like a greedy old rat.”

“Yes is and fool thinks he can hurt him. Well we ain’t going to let that happen.” Granny Zhao stated, as she pushed some more vegetables towards Lian Shi. 

“But what can we do?” Lian Shi asked back, worried now at how the man’s face was darkening with rage. “Gu Chang hates him, but he’s also scared. I know he is.”

“Our young Master Zhao will take care of it. Just keep that beautiful jewel safe.” Granny Zhao answered, petting Lian Shi’s hand. 

The tail end of that sentence was caught by Zhao Deyin, who’s head popped up from where he had leaned into Gu Chang. “I’ll take care of what, Granny?” Zhao Deyin asked but the answer came. There was a cracking sound followed by a shadow appearing over the table. Zhao Deyin looked up to find Gu Yong standing there with fire in his eyes. He immediately moved in front of Gu Chang the best he could. 

“Leave this table now, Gu Yong!” Zhao Deyin demanded. 

“No, let him make a further fool of himself,” Gu Chang snarled, staring up defiantly at his uncle. “What do you want, uncle? We have our court date for you to go into detail about how I’ve shamed the family. Isn't that good enough?”

“Gu Chang…” Zhao Deyin started as he looked over his shoulder at the man with a worried expression. 

“It will never be enough! You have no decency at all! First you steal the works of our family shop then you worm your way into  _ our _ lawyer’s bed to get him to turn on the family!” Gu Yong growled, gathering attention from other tables. 

“You falsified my contract and killed my brother, you have zero grounds to ask me anything,” Gu Chang snapped back, instantly angry. “And I’m no longer  _ part  _ of your  _ family.  _ You have no power over what I do or who I bed. Argue that in court,” he cut over his uncle when it seemed the man would explode over that and stood abruptly, glaring at him with sharp eyes. It was the only thing they really shared, that well-deep anger and temper and he hated that he could see parts of himself in his uncle. “And don’t speak of Zhao Deyin like you own him. He took my case because it was the right thing to do. You might want to watch what else you say, given who his family is. He’s noble and honorable and will fight you in court. We all know his family won’t give you that courtesy if you continue to harass us.”

“What? This disgusting slander again? I did  _ not _ kill your brother, boy. That lovesick fool fell in love with that woman and when she left him he killed himself. That was  _ proven _ in the courts of LanLing!” Gu Yong spat back. “If you think you can scare me you…”

“Oh yes I can.” Zhao Deyin cut him off standing up, to his full height. In doing that made him taller than both Gu Chang and Gu Yong. “and I dare you to say one word about  _ my  _ family, Gu Yong.” 

Behind Gu Yong, Zhao Bin was coming with two of the other guards that had the night off. Upon hearing his raised voice, Zhao Bin stepped into Zhao Deyin’s line of sight. “Escort Gu Yong back to his room at the inn.” Zhao Deyin instructed and the guards approached them. 

“You can’t do this. I am….”

“Going to shut your lying mouth before you spend the night in jail for attempting to slander him in public.” Zhao Deyin cut him off. Zhao Bin stepped up using his own  _ qi _ to pinch on a talisman that made the man walk after him. Before Gu Yong could yell at him he also silenced him with a spell he’d learned from his youth in Gusu. 

“Good night, Gu Yong. I look forward to  _ ruining _ your life as thoroughly as you enjoyed ruining others. Enjoy your time wisely” Zhao Deyin said with a smile before the man was led out of the tea house. Zhao Deyin almost laughed at how the man fussed against the spell, keeping him silent and couldn’t fight back against the spell that had him walking behind Zhao Bin like a dog on a leash. He turned to Gu Chang.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worriedly. 

Gu Chang breathed out heavily and nodded once, before plopping back down in his seat. “Never knew when to shut his mouth,” he said, obviously seething, but didn’t fight it when Lian Shi took his hand. If anything, it reminded him that he had to be the better man and not make a follow up scene. He gave her fingers a squeeze as he breathed out again, this time deeper and more controlled. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay but when you’re really not, then I will be here for you.” Zhao Deyin said, softly as he resumed his seat beside Gu Chang. He gently ran hand down the back of Gu Chang’s hair lingering at the nape for just a moment before he went back to joining them at eating their dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Gu Chang had been quiet through the rest of dinner, only really speaking once it was time to escort Lian Shi back to the brothel. He spent some time with Madam Li giving her his uncle’s name and description to keep him from the premises, then fell silent again as they made their way back to Zhao Deyin’s manor. He felt bad for his terrible mood, but seeing his uncle again had only shaken free pain and more anger and he was afraid it would explode. Thankfully, as Zhao Deyin walked him back to the bedroom, he felt more tired than angry.

“I’m not going to lash out,” he promised as he was sat on the bed, finding a bit of a chuckle for the fluttering about the man was doing. A mother hen type, of _ course  _ he was. “A drink might help, though.”

“I didn’t think you would be, but if you’re going to pouce. A head’s up would be nice.” Zhao Deyin mused, going over to a wall and pressing it. Immediately the panel opened up and inside was a jar of baiju and a small jar of emperors' smiles. “Which one would like?”

Gu Chang almost said baijiu, but that also carried bad memories now and he didn’t need Jin Ling to piss him off even more. “Emperor’s smile,” he said with a sigh and flopped back onto the bed, groaning loud.

“Good choice. Now, Granny put some kind of seal on them. It’s going to be chilled and have some black glittery  _ qi  _ come out because that’s her  _ qi _ .” Zhao Deyin explained. He opened the jar and like he said a cold mist came out while glittering black  _ qi _ appeared around the seal that’d been broken. He poured two glasses. Though he made sure that Gu Chang’s had more.

“Love that woman,” Gu Chang sighed and sat back up to accept the glass. He knocked it back easily, though made a face at the burn. “Thank you,” he said softly and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry for making a scene and putting you on the spot. I shouldn't have brought you into the fight.”

“Yes, she is heaven sent depending on who you ask.” Zhao Deyin mused, handing his own cup to Gu Chang for him to drink. “Don’t thank me and you didn’t put me in a place I don’t want to be. I chose to fight with you and I am not going to stop now.” 

Gu Chang looked away at that and knocked back the second drink, then sheepishly handed both cups back. “Sorry,” he muttered and flopped back again, waiting for the alcohol to settle in. He didn’t want to be drunk, only relaxed. His body was too tense with anger still. “He still sees me as property,” he mused to the bed canopy, a bitter smile crossing his face. “I don’t know why that still stings. It’s not like I want him in my life.”

Zhao Deyin set the cups aside and moved to join Gu Chang on the bed. However he continued to sit up while the other sprawled. He reached down to gently brush Gu Chang’s bangs away. “Because that’s human to want the good times back. Before he ruined so much.” Gu Chang said, softly. 

“Story of my life,” Gu Chang said, letting that smile die before he turned onto his side and shifted his head into Zhao Deyin’s lap. Facing the man’s stomach, he buried his face in and wrapped an arm around his hips, breathing him in deeply. “They won’t come back. My old life is gone. You’d think I’d have learned that better these two years.”

“You’re still grieving.” Zhao Deyin replied, gently combing his fingers through Gu Chang’s hair. “It’s natural.” He smiled softly and felt a bit bad for enjoying that the other was leaning on him. Even though it might be because of the alcohol and the mix of emotions from seeing Gu Yong.

“It’s stupid,” Gu Chang retorted, but only held the man closer. “Not to be dramatic, but i’m used to this, or I should be. He just… makes me so angry. How ignorant and selfish he is… it’s like trying to reason with a wall.”

“No, it’s not and he got under my skin as well. I don’t normally speak to others like that.” Zhao Deyin stated, gently scratching the scalp. “He’s a horrible wall that you won’t have to deal with for very long.”

Gu Chang just nodded and softened his hold, turning the press of his face into Zhao Deyin into a soft kiss to his stomach. “Why are you so good?” he asked, huffing, and glared up at him playfully. “Where have you been all my life?” 

“Good, you think I’m good?” Zhao Deyin huffed, “I’m selfish too. As for where I’ve been all your life is Baling. That’s where  _ fuquin _ lives.”

Gu Chang chuckled. “You’re a good man,” he murmured and closed his eyes, holding him close again. “One of the best.”

“Just one of the few?” Zhao Deyin teased, playfully tugging on the man’s short hair. “If you want to sleep. Let me get you out of these robes so you don’t sweat to death.”

“I want you to get me out of these robes, but not necessarily to sleep,” Gu Chang told him bluntly, peeking up at him again. 

Zhao Deyin smirked at that. A wave of want going through him. His hand gripping Gu Chang’s hair once more. “Then ask  _ nicely _ .” Zhao Deyin requested, loosening his grip afterwards. 

Gu Chang growled a little and sat up to nose at Zhao Deyin’s neck. “Please,” he murmured, then nipped at his jaw. “I don’t want anything else to exist tonight except you.”

“And you won’t.” Zhao Deyin stated, taking hold of Gu Chang’s hair once more pulling him into a passionate kiss as his other hand worked the sash of Gu Chang’s robes. If Gu Chang wanted to fogrget the night then he’d be more than happy to oblige him. 

  
  


It was giggling, of all things, that woke him. Or, at least, the end of a bunch of giggles, as well as soft, muffled scolding. Blinking slowly, Gu Chang reached his arm out and frowned when he only felt more bed. Which meant Zhao Deyin had left and he’d somehow slept right through it. Groaning, he pulled his hand back and rubbed his eyes, then sat up. His body ached pleasantly from all the marks Zhao Deyin had left, and for once he did not call his glamor, but actively fought it off, before slipping from the bed.

The giggling made a little more sense as he took in the room. All his discarded clothes were gone from the floor and the bottles of alcohol were tidy. He blushed, thinking of the maids coming in as he slept, and wondered further how he’d managed to sleep through it. Then again, thinking of all he and Zhao Deyin had done… he flushed for a different reason and hurried to find some clothes before he could get too carried away.

He settled for a plain set and finger-combed through his hair before opening the door. The giggling maids were gone, thankfully, but Granny Zhao was still there. He sighed. “How late is it?” he asked, feeling like a schoolboy who’d overslept on his first day.

“It’s a little after ten.” Granny Zhao answered with a cup of hot tea in her hand as she sat on the edge of engawa with a small tray and another cup on it. There were also two eggtarts and some raspberries. “Are you looking for A-Deyin or something to eat?”

“A little bit of both,” he chuckled and sat beside her, wincing as his hips protested. He scowled to cover a blush at her knowing smile. “I take it he had business this morning?”

“Yes, that nasty piss ant…” Granny Zhao explained, leaning to pour him a cup of tea then offered it to him. “...Lawyer Sun came bright and early. The man left an hour ago…”

“Ah…” Gu Chang took the tea with a tight smile. “I take it the visit didn’t end well?”

“You’d be right. Dung beetles are worth more than him.” Granny Zhao stated, bluntly while lifting one of the egg tarts to him. “A-Yin went to swim in his pool. If you follow the all the way to the end where the archway is, the gate is open. You can’t miss him.”

Gu Chang huffed a laugh at her candor and took the egg tart with a nod of thanks. “Shit attracts more shit,” he mused, thinking of his uncle. 

“That much is true.” Granny Zhao laughed, “But you're not. You’re good for him and don’t you forget it.” 

“I’ll try to remember that,” Gu Chang promised her and sat with her as he ate and finished his tea. He did his best not to laugh too loudly as she continued to vocally slam his uncle and the lawyer he’d hired. Walking down to the archway, he felt his spirits were rather light, for once, and knew he had Zhao Deyin and his family to thank for it. He hoped one day he could feel worthy of it.

The gate was open, but he closed it behind him and took in the sight of the glittering pool. Well, more the man swimming under the water. He moved to where he could see Zhao Deyin was headed and sat on the edge, dipping his feet in to show he was there.

Zhao Deyin had been so frustrated after talking to Sun. He didn’t understand how he didn’t see what kind of man he was. How he’d been sent to hurt him through Chu Yihai. Today, Sun had walked out of the tea room and around his house as he’d come out of Gu Chang’s bedroom. That’s when the fighting started and it didn’t stop till he kicked him out. The man had come with paperwork of slander and his family threatening to harm Gu Yong.

So, he’d come here to swim and get rid of the tension before Gu Chang woke. That had him smiling at least. Last night had been filled with passion and he was sure that Gu Chang would probably be sore. It kind of made him wish he did have a core but he’d been taught one of Zhao Bin’s Lan friend’s how to give a good massage. So He could do that for him. Zhao Deyin was swimming back towards his rooms when he saw two very familiar feet slipping into the water. The scar on Gu Chang’s ankle letting him know that it was him. 

Zhao Deyin swam to his legs running his hands up the man’s legs to his thighs. He rose up out of the water. He smiled up at him. “Good morning.” Zhao Deyin greeted him. He hoped the frustration wasn’t in his tone. 

“Is it good?” Gu Chang asked him, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. “I heard you had a shit morning.”

“It is now a good morning.” Zhao Deyin replied. “I’d woken to this beautiful man in my arms but then Lawyer Sun paid us a visit.”

“Not sure who he is, but if he took my uncle’s case, he has to be a shit beetle,” Gu Chang said and squished Zhao Deyin’s cheeks a little, snorting at the face he created. “I woke up to giggling. Apparently the maids cleaned around me this morning and I didn’t hear them. A beautiful man kept me up half the night and wore me out.”

“Ahh, the girls. They’re usually more discrete.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, resting his arms on Gu Chang’s thighs, not caring that he was soaking them. The water was lukewarm. “Well you deserved...all of it. And speaking of last night, how are your hips. I saw that they were red this morning.” Zhao Deyin asked, reaching out to gently rub one hip. “Or are you wearing souvenirs?” 

“Hips are sore,” Gu Chang smirked. “The best souvenirs. How’s your back? I know I left my fair share of marks.”

“I’m fine. The water helped. Would you like to join me or are you too sore?” Zhao Deyin asked, his hand moving to mess with the sash of the robe. A small smile on his face. 

Gu Chang huffed at that and undid the sash, letting the robes slip off his shoulders. “I was looking for a respectable lawyer,” he teased as he slipped into the pool. “I think I found a gremlin instead.”

“The respectable lawyer can’t be here right now.” Zhao Deyin stated smugly, as he wrapped his arm around Gu Chang’s waist, pulling him close as his other hand kept them anchored. He leaned in kissing Gu Chang playfully. 

"That's probably for the best. I don't think I want respectable right now," Gu Chang huffed a laugh and kissed him back, before he got his hands on top of the man's head and dunked him. Cackling, he wiggled free and swam to the other side, splashing Zhao Deyin when he came back up.

Zhao Deyin laughed and swam towards him only to stop to splash the smaller man. When it looked like Gu Chang was going to splash back Zhao Deyin dove down in the water. He tugged on one of the man’s legs playfully before moving away so he wouldn’t get kicked. 

"Carp," Gu Chang muttered as he focused on the man's shape in the water. He closed his eyes and centered his qi, which allowed him to sense the other perfectly. When Zhao Deyin lunged for him he dodged, laughing, and managed a good pap to his head as he passed by.

Zhao Deyin was used to playing with people with cores. He moved quickly like an actual fish in water. He caught up quickly and yanked by the ankle. Zhao Deyin ran his hand up Gu Chang’s body as he moved to swim ahead of him. He went up for air and went back down grinning. His long hair moving in the water like a veil. 

GuChang laughed as he came up, shaking out his hair like a dog. "Guess I deserved that," he huffed and wiped the water out of his eyes.

“Yes, you did, but I don’t mind.” Zhao Deyin stated, swimming close. He pushed some of his hair over his shoulder. 

"At least I can beg forgiveness," Gu Chang chuckled and caught his shoulders to kiss him. It was slow and deep and passionate, and he was grinning as he pulled back. "Forgiven?"

Zhao Deyin moved one of his hands up the nape of Gu Chang’s neck to guide him back into another passionate kiss, that was open and teasing. “I feel like I could be persuaded to be convinced.” Zhao Deyin breathed out as they parted. 

"Bribing the defense attorney… how much time would that put me away for?" Gu Chang teased.

“A lifetime if you’d like?” Zhao Deyin responded, moving closer to kiss him again. He’d been teasing but he’d felt like the words had weight in his heart. Zhao Deyin just hoped that it didn’t scare the other off. 

Gu Chang breathed out slowly against his lips and shivered, swallowing around a lump. "I may be persuaded… but your wooing will need to be breathtaking."

“I can do that.” Zhao Deyin breathed before leaning in wrapping an arm around Gu Chang to pull him close. He kissed him softly, his other hand moving to cup the back of his neck to deepen the kiss as he let them sink under the surface of the water. 

*/*/*

For once the sunny weather felt fitting. The wind was still and the heat rising, and Gu Chang couldn’t help but feel a little vindictive pleasure in knowing his uncle would be sweating in more ways than one as they met in court. Even if they somehow lost this case, it’d be worth it to see him squirm, if only for a little while.

Gu Chang stood in front of the tall mirror in his given room and wished he didn’t look so nervous. Of course, he probably could pass as perfectly angry, but he knew himself too well for that simple deception and though his scowl was rather fearsome, he could only see the fear behind it and sighed to himself. What was it about Gu Yong that made him always feel like nothing more than a little, stupid boy who was about to be disciplined?

“I told you that you’d look good in those robes. The most upright citizen.” Zhao Deyin stated, walking up behind him. His hand instantly moved to Gu Chang’s hair. He smiled at how Gu Chang leaned into his touch. He’d decided to go with one of other robes of black silk. The outer robe had a plum blossom branch with blooming plums on it stretching from shoulder to shoulder. His long hair was still down and wavy from air drying. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Gu Chang said, straightening his back, then looked over at Zhao Deyin. He found a teasing smile for him. “You look ready for bed, not court Young Master Zhao. Should I put in an application for a new defense lawyer?”

Zhao Deyin chuckled at that. “I wanted to check on you and made sure you didn’t run away from me.” Zhao Deyin stated, taking a step forward and pressed a kiss to Gu Chang’s cheek. Then he stepped away from him to go to the vanity where he’d laid down one of the hairpins he'd left in the over the course of the two days. The two of them never quite made it to his own room. 

He let a few strands down on the left side then tossed the rest up into a high ponytail. “Now am I presentable to your liking, Young Master  _ Gu _ ?”

“I like you presentable,” Gu Chang mused and stepped up for a kiss. “I also like you very much not presentable… but to scare my uncle, I need you to be presentable, cold, and detached.”

He kissed him softly, careful not to mess up any part of the man’s robes. “Don’t give him anything to work with,” he murmured against his lips. “It’ll make him angry and show everyone his truest self.”

“I know how you want me to behave but…” Zhao Deyin stated, reaching down to cup Gu Chang’s chin. “...I will never treat you like your nothing. That  _ is _ what he wants. Today will be the day his life is ruined.” Zhao Deyin pressed a kiss to Gu Chang’s nose. 

Gu Chang sighed, but nodded. “I trust you,” he said, finding he actually did believe it, and kissed his nose back. “We’ll do it your way then. What do you need me to do?”

“To think about where we should go to celebrate afterwards.” Zhao Deyin stated, leaning in to kiss him again till there was a soft knock on the door. Zhao Deyin turned his head to find Zhao Yue standing there in the open doorway. 

“Your carriage is ready for you, Master Zhao.” Zhao Yue stated, then bowed, dismissing himself. Something the boy had taken to doing after he’d witnessed Zhao Deyin kissing Gu Chang in the tea room.

“Poor kid,” Gu Chang chuckled and fell into step with Zhao Deyin as they headed out of the manor. “And we should go to the  _ Goldfinch.  _ We met there, so it seems fitting we celebrate there.”

“I like the idea of just the two of us but Qiu Rong, Wu Cao, and of course Zhao Ning will want to celebrate with us.” Zhao Deyin stated, taking the satchel that had all the paperwork and evidence that he neededto help the case. “I hope you're fine. Don’t be surprised if they are even there at the courthouse.”

“Those three do as they wish, I find. I won’t be surprised,” Gu Chang huffed in promise and nudged his shoulder to Zhao Deyin’s before stepping up into the carriage. As he settled, he found it a little hard to breathe and took Zhao Deyin’s hand for some comfort. “You ready for this? Tell me we’re going to win.”

“We’re going to win or I wouldn’t subject you to this at all. You only deserve the best of my abilities.” Zhao Deyin answered, letting Gu Chang fidget with his hand. He leaned over pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “And I am more than ready to help you have your life back.” 

“I don’t want that life back,” Gu Chang sighed. “I can only go forward.  _ We  _ can only go forward. And I'll admit that i’m curious to see what kind of life the two of us can figure out. If any.”

“What I meant was to help you make a life that’s your’s without him over your shoulder.” Zhao Deyin smiled, pressing another kiss to Gu Chang’s head. “I am curious too. I’m sure between the two of us we can figure out what kind of life we can have.”

Gu Chang nodded and leaned his head on the man’s shoulder for the rest of the carriage ride. He made sure to be perfectly composed and confident when it finally stopped. He took a deep breath in and out, then met Zhao Deyin’s eye. Seeing how certain the man looked gave him the bravery to step down and stand tall even amidst the murmurs going through the crowd already packed in.

“Ignore them.” Zhao Deyin whispered in his ear as they walked through the crowd to get in. Sure enough as they were making their way to their respective locations, Qiu Rong and Wu Cao were sitting together. Zhao Ning wasn’t there but Zhao Deyin knew why. The man was with his witness keeping him protected. Zhao Ning would bring him when they were ready. 

He reached out to gently squeeze Gu Chang’s forearm while getting his papers out and sorting them on the table. Zhao Deyin was going to say something when Gu Yong and his Lawyer Sun Yao entered the courtroom. Gu Yong made sure to send them both looks that probably put the fear in them if they were lesser men. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Zhao Deyin whispered. 

“It’s going to be better than alright,” Gu Chang said, more to reaffirm it for himself. It would be alright. It had to be. “No matter what, make sure you make an absolute fool out of him. For  _ ge-ge.” _

“I will.” Zhao Deyin stated.

The air in the courtroom changed the moment that the Magistrate and his Advisor entered the room. It was clear that the Magistrate was in a foul mood. If the glances towards Gu Yong were anything to go by the man hadn’t forgotten being called a deplorable sow. Zhao Deyin made sure that his smile was neutral and kept an air of calmness about him as the judgement began. 

Sun Yao went first considering that it was his client that started everything. Sun Yao was a few inches shorter than Zhao Deyin and stockily built. His light brown hair was up in a severe bun with gray green eyes. He talked with his hands as he pleaded Gu Yong’s case. That Gu Chang had turned shameful after the death of his brother. He had witnesses statements of public intoxication, visiting brothels, and causing a scene after the death of Gu Ching by cutting his hair and claiming Gu Yong had murdered his older brother. He also had a copy of the contract stating that Gu Chang’s sketches and any sewn designs were property of the Gu Family Silk House in LanLing. When Sun Yao was finished, Zhao Deyin could tell that the Magistrate wasn’t buying all of it. That made him feel more confident as he stood up. 

Zhao Deyin had felt awful for having Gu Chang tell him about everything about that period in his life. It seemed like a violation to have that pain poked again but Gu Chang had drunk two jars of Granny Zhao’s pink bajiu and told him about it. He reached beneath the table gently squeezing Gu Chang’s forearm. He only let go when it was time for him to share his own evidence. 

He didn’t deny the time period of pain that Gu Chang had gone through. It was actually normal to have that when the patriarch of a family dies. Which is what Gu Ching had become when the Gu sibling’s own parents died in the actual accident of flooding while they were visiting friends around Yunmeng. That seemed to please Gu Yong but he could tell through the annoyance in the Magistrate’s gaze that he was favorable. The man had lost his own sister and nephew. 

Zhao Deyin explained that Gu Chang had spoken to Gu Ching’s fiancee before she’d ran away. She’d claimed that Gu Ching had gone to tell his  _ bobo _ he wasn’t staying with the Gu Family Silk House. He had already gotten his own shop in Yunmeng and would be starting there after their wedding. And that was the same thing that the woman Ru Shi had told him when Zhao Qiang had brought her from Meishan. Ru Shi had also kept the copy of Gu Ching’s contract before he died and signed papers with Jiang Waynin’s signature approving opening the shop. She’d gone to stay with some friends she and Gu Ching had made on their trips too and from Yunmeng. 

On the way to get the man from Gu Yong’s own residence in Lanling that agreed to testify against Gu Yong for murder, Zhao Ning had stopped to get Gu Chang’s original contract from Gu Yanyu. There was even a gift basket of silks, sweets, and a handmaid teaset that Gu Chang fell headover heels from. Apparently, it was from some collection he had as a kid with purple jellyfish painted on them. 

Showing the Magistrate the paper evidence had the man giving Gu Yong a look of disgust. And to Zhao Deyin’s utter happiness, Gu Yong  _ and _ Sun Yao were now sweating. He knew that before he was done Sun Yao was going to cut his losses. The man wasn’t one to stay loyal to his client. He was there for the money only and that only paid for the service today. But of course he’d make his last grandstand.

“This is all hearsay unless you can prove that Master Gu Yong is the one who stole the blade.” Sun Yao stated smoothly. 

“I can, will his Honor allow Mr. Wang Wei enter the court? He is a staff member from Gu Yong’s household and it was his job to keep Master Gu’s office and treasure room clean since he has a core that can handle the blade better than him. He also knew that Gu Yong had started writing up contracts for the family member’s to sign again.” 

“Your Hono-” Sun Yao started with a surprised tone. His wide eyed gaze narrowed at Gu Yong.

“I will allow it.” The Magistrate replied, gesturing for him to be brought in. Wang Wei was a middle aged man with simple but elegant robes. His hair had already started to grey. When Zhao Deyin put him before the magistrate he told the magistrate how he’d been hired by Gu Yong as a boy and stayed with the household for years. He’d been surprised when Gu Yong had assigned him the treasury room but did the job well. He had been out of town visiting his ailing mother when the murder had happened but when he came back the blade was there. He didn’t realize that was the murder weapon until he heard the rumors spreading through LanlIng about the blade missing. He also shared that after the new contracts were written that while filing them away that there was one for Gu Chang before he’d disowned the family. So he didn’t think anything of it. 

Zhao Deyin asked him to state the date that the contract that Gu Chang had allegedly changed

“Yes, your honor, that is correct. I was back at Gu Manor at the date that the contract says but Young Master Gu had already left the manor. He was staying at a friend’s residence.” Wang Wei answered.

After that, the Magistrate and his advisor left for the Magistrate’s private chamber. He only stayed an hour and Zhao Deyin held Gu Chang’s hand through it. When The magistrate came out he had a rather pleased expression on his face. The advisor called for them to stand up while they listened to the sentencing. Zhao Deyin didn’t dare let go and felt Gu Chang’s uneasiness without having to have a core. 

“I find that the charge of theft of designs and funds for robes made against Young Master Gu to be not founded. Let the record show that I find him innocent. This case had also brought up charges against Master Gu Yong in regards to the murder of Young Master Gu Ching. The evidence against you, Master Gu Yong. I would be negligent to allow you to leave today. So, you will be taken into imperial custody awaiting being taken to the capital for your hearing.” The Magistrate stated and that’s when all hell broke loose with Gu Yong trying to leave and screaming about the injustice of it all. Just like Zhao Deyin stated, Gu Yong was required to pay restitution for cutting off Gu Chang prior to Gu Chang disowning the family. Also, the Gu Family Silk House was also given over him and his sister for joint ownership. After that the Magistrate sauntered away leaving the advisor to hand out the documents. 

“I will be right back.” Zhao Deyin stated, pressing a kiss to Gu Chang’s forehead. 

Gu Chang barely heard him, stunned by the outcome. He nodded and watched his uncle be dragged away, a sense of righteous justice and anger filling him. Finally, it felt like the story was over for Gu Yong and Gu Ching, and he breathed out, hoping it would be enough for his brother's soul to rest in peace. And for his own soul.

He realized, to his surprise, that he didn't want the silk skop or the manor. In fact, the idea of walking through the gates made his stomach turn. He sat dumbly in his seat, looking over the paperwork, and quietly asked a nearby aide for a new title deed. He gave his share, sans his belongings still in the house, to his sister and signed it with a feeling of relief.

Zhao Deyin returned just like he said that he would. Gu Chang was distracted by signing the papers so he let his hand slide into the other’s hair as he watched him write. “Someone is feeling generous today.” He chuckled as he made sure that the papers were correct for before the aide took the papers to the advisor. A small smile spread on his face as Gu Chang leaned back into his touch. 

"She'll probably sell it, but that needs to be her choice," Gu Chang murmured and sat back, sighing heavily. "I hadn't realized how much of a life i had here until they wanted me to leave it. Somehow this place has gotten to me. I don't think i can leave now."

“You’re right about both.” Zhao Deyin stated,lightly scratching Gu Chang’s scalp. “You do have a life here and it’s something that you made yourself. I think...no I know you have pride in it.But if you wanted to leave you could. Though I’d rather that you didn’t leave.” 

"Well, lucky you then," Gu Chang chuckled. "I'm not leaving. Not leaving LeLing, or Master Shao's shop, or the brothel. And I'm not leaving you."

“Good. I don’t want you too either and I don’t think my family would let you. A-Rong has gotten quite fond of you.” Zhao Deyin laughed, “So do you want to head to the Goldfinch now before A-Rong makes it over to us?”

That got him a soft laugh, then a hand entwining with his. "Following you."


End file.
